


My Heart & Soul-My Love

by BlackhawkStrykr



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhawkStrykr/pseuds/BlackhawkStrykr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shape shifting Agents are either dead or disappearing. The Wolf Pack (Gibbs and the team collectively) need to come up with answers and fast to keep their shape shifting secrets under wraps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It had been a long day at work at NCIS in the ShapeShifter Elite Division or SSE. It was a top secret ops he was a part of in NCIS and Timothy McGee was exhausted. His boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs along with Director Steve Borden of the NCIS/ SSE Division had them all working almost non stop for weeks with only an occasional nap and tons of coffee to keep awake. No one had any normal sleep. But for them, what was normal? McGee asked himself, smiling inwardly. McGee noticed the case they were working on was hitting Gibbs hard. An agent was murdered, a shapeshifting agent like themselves, but from the Norfolk Virginia Division. Gibbs had known the Agent he nicknamed the "crotchety cougar"and his family for years, and he was determined to put the scumbag who murdered him behind bars. And he would. With the help of his team. Now Agent Ethan Giles could rest in peace.

Any case that was deemed "paranormal" or "supernatural" (Director Leon Vance from NCIS preferred "unusual") was given to the SSE. He and Director Borden often collaborated together on which cases would be handled by Vance and his civilian agents, and which ones Director Borden would be given. McGee still remembered his big head slap from Gibbs two years ago when he had remarked that a case was quote "Cool! Just like the X files!" Even DiNozzo had given him a high five for that one and DiNozzo also earned a Gibbs slap when he whistled the X files theme. Hell, THEY themselves were X files, McGee thought. After all, they were shape shifting wolves the size similar to a small pony. Gibbs was a huge silver gray one and DiNozzo was dark brown.McGee was a lighter brown than DiNozzo. "The wolf pack." That was what Director Borden called Gibbs and his team collectively.McGee was proud to be part of it.

It was time to head for home, but he didn't want to. It wasn't that he didn't like or enjoy his private beach house, he did. He just wanted more than himself for company. He sighed. Well, You can't always get what you want, he chided to himself. That was life. He secured his desk then made a beeline for the elevator. He stepped out into the parking lot and headed for his midnight blue "bumblebee" Camaro ZL1. He was tempted to head for Abby's lab before leaving but decided against it. He knew she was swamped with a mountain pile of evidence to sift through and then when that was done and processed she would make a detailed report for the SSE. She too was determined to see the murdering scumbag went directly to jail.

Abby now had someone whom she could trust to work with her, and McGee was glad she did. Angela Callaway was also amazing at forensics ,and she shapeshifted into a stunning Lynx. Abby absolutely loved her sister in law. Angela's husband and lifemate Mark was a 6' 8" shapeshifting black panther SSE Agent who often worked with Gibbs. He also was Abby's brother. Abby discovered quite some time ago that she was adopted and had done an extensive search for her family. She had found Mark, then found out she had another brother,Hugh Toorop. Hugh had told her about their parents, and what had caused their deaths.He also told her that their birth parents had adopted Mark as a baby. She loved both of her brothers, and they were protective of her as McGee was.

Hugh was another shapeshifting SSE Agent. He was a black and silver wolf, and he and Mark always worked together. They were ex Navy Seals, and the top sniper/hitman team. They never missed a target. Ever. Gibbs had a deep respect for both of them and their abilities.

The word life mate suddenly entered McGee's head.That word always seemed to come up when he was thinking about Abby.Actually ever since Director Borden's wife Gabrielle had told him that he had a lifemate and found out it was Abby. Every shapeshifter had one, Gabrielle informed him. She knew all about every existing shapeshifter and had a room of files to prove it. There was more detailed information on her laptop along with a detailed list of all shapeshifters and their lifemates. Director Borden and Gabrielle were on that list. They were wolves also, Steve a black one, Gabrielle a red haired one.

Gabrielle told McGee that even with that detailed list, the "paired" couples should be entitled to some free will. She felt they should be together because it was their choice, not just because of a list. That was easier said than done, McGee thought.True lifemates were drawn to one another, and desired only to be with their intended.McGee had found that out the hard way when he had tried dating others. It had always ended disastrously. He still remembered the stinging slap he'd received when he'd told his date that the thought of sleeping with her was repulsive to him. That had been a thought that was supposed to have stayed in his head, not said out loud. He truly hadn't meant to say that or to hurt the girl's feelings. But he had. He felt horrible about it and gave up on dating ever since.

Another reason for the files on shapeshifters was because Gabrielle was a skilled Doctor who also handled all their medical care along with their Medical Examiner and Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard. There was a private hospital connected to the building used for all shapeshifting Agents. Any other hospital was not an option for them. They couldn't afford to have any civilian Doctor or anyone else for that matter discover who and what they were.

A civilian had murdered Agent Giles. Was it because he'd discovered that Agent Giles was a shapeshifter? McGee hoped not, because if that were true all shapeshifters could be in jeopardy.

 

A thought kept nagging at him, and McGee didn't like where that was taking him. His gut told him it could be possible that Agent Giles murderer could be connected to Gen Tech, a lab where he had endured excruciating torture eleven years ago. Occasionally, he still had nightmares or flashbacks re-living that time. Another reason why he was reluctant to head home. But what choice did he have? It was nearing midnight, and he knew he could use a day or two just for sleep.

Gen Tech. Known to the world as a research lab, but Tim knew better. Gen Tech. His hands were shaking and he couldn't bring himself to start his car. He lay his head on the hands that gripped the steering wheel and took a deep, calming breath. Maybe he would close his eyes for a few seconds.

Gen Tech. The tormentors. The pain. Oh, God, the pain.....

_Naked.Cold. And in pain. The torment wouldn't let up. Beatings. Constant beatings. Demands, no, shouts._

" _SHIFT! CHANGE, DAMN YOU!"_

_He wouldn't. He refused. No matter the pain. No matter what they did to him._

_The needles hurt. It hurt so bad. He felt like a pin cushion._

_"Let's see if this concoction will make him twitch!" Laughter._

_"We need to find something to make him shapeshift."_

_"So far, NOTHING! Cooperate, damn you!!" Beatings. More beatings. His blood spattered everywhere, and poured from his skin. He could even taste it._

_He welcomed the abyss of unconsciousness. But not his tormentors._

_"Wake up, WAKE UP, damn you!"_

_More beatings. Then came the broken bones._

_"SHIFT, DAMN YOU TO HELL!! Thwack!_

_A heavy object breaking kneecaps. Fingers. Toes. And any other bone they could think of to target. Bone crunching sounds. His bones breaking. It made him vomit. They didn't like that. It got them mad. Screams. His. That got them mad too._

_"You are SO weak and PATHETIC! Look at you!! You disgust me!!"_

_When would this end? He wanted to die. Just to stop the torture. The pain. If only there was relief from the pain......._

_Arms lifting him. Another scream torn from his throat. Flashing blue and red lights that pierced his eyes like a bunch of needles. It hurt._

_Voices. Different voices. Gibbs? No, he had to be imagining things. Unconsciousness. Blessed unconsciousness......_

"Mr McGee!?" A security guard was tapping frantically on the car's window. "I heard screams. Are you okay? Mr McGee?"

Tim blinked, then looked around in confusion. He rolled his window down.

"I'm okay, Sam, thanks."

"You sure? I heard screams. I thought..."

"It's okay Sam. I'm fine." He started his car. "Take care Sam."

"You too Mr McGee."

Tim wiped the beads of sweat from his eyes and forehead. He would need to speak with Gibbs and Borden. They needed to know. He swallowed hard. Tomorrow. He'd deal with that tomorrow.

He headed for home, parked in his driveway and entered his dark, lonely home. He took a nice, hot shower, it always helped calm and soothe him after a nightmare or flashback episode. He dried off, and put on some comfy boxers and a green tee, then brushed his teeth. Now, he needed sleep. He settled down on his comfy bed to give it a try. But he just couldn't. He was more shaken from the flashback incident in the parking lot than he realized. He wished he could be in Abby's lab. He could concentrate there. Focus. Keep his mind from going chaotic. He smiled and shook his head. Tortured in one lab, but felt safe in another. Oh, the irony, he thought, shaking his head.

As usual, thoughts of Abby came to mind. Abby. His lifemate.Yeah, sure. What a pile of bullshit, he tried convincing himself. But deep in his subconscious mind, he knew Gabrielle was right. She was his true mate. He felt that deep in his soul. But it seemed as if Abby didn't see it or feel that way. She had made it abundantly clear she didn't want a relationship with him. Okay, maybe she didn't put it so bluntly, but then you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to get the "blues clue." Tim refused to beat a dead horse, and he wasn't going to beg either. Abby didn't want him as a mate, and he was going to have to come to grips with that fact and learn to accept it. Suck it up, as Gibbs would put it. It wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to try.

He would have to learn to enjoy the solitude when he was home even though all his life he'd wanted his own family. He would have to accept that that was never going to happen. Not for him anyway.

Tim was a shapeshifter with unique abilities. To shift into an animal, and communicate telepathically with other shapeshifters. Lifemates had their own "private telepathic "channel" or path that only they shared. He'd seen that with Angela and Mark, Hugh and Aurora, Steve and Gabrielle. He wanted to experience that too with Abby. He wanted that with every fiber of his being.

Stop the pity party, Tim, _now,_ he reprimanded himself. Stop thinking of things you cannot change, or have.

You should be proud of yourself, and your abilities. He smiled. He had one other unique ability. Well, more than one. He could use his head as a map, and "see" the imagery in his mind and give the needed info,directions, and coordinates to anyone who asked. He could also "zap" images onto computer screens just by thought.Everything he saw daily, every crime scene he'd processed, people all around and whom he interacted with was all filed away in his head. If he noticed anything suspicious, he could "zap" it onto any monitor and study it. Same with people, or suspects. Crime scenes and maps also. He was a walking gps navigation system and camera rolled into one. His unique ability had put past killers behind bars.

He remembered Gibb's and DiNozzo's reactions the first time he zapped something onto the plasma instead of bringing it up from a computer or click of a mouse. DiNozzo's face had been comical with his wide eyed stare, and jaw opened wide in shock. Even Gibbs had reacted as if he was a bit freaked out by it, and that shocked Tim. DiNozzo's reaction he could see, but Gibbs rarely was shocked by anything he saw or heard.

Tim looked out his window towards the ocean. He watched the powerful waves pounding huge rocks. The ocean also could help keep his mind from getting too chaotic. He lay down on his bed, and this time, when he closed his eyes, he was able to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Tim woke abruptly out of a sound slumber. Just when he was finally sleeping well. Damn. What caused him to wake so sudden, he wondered. Then, he heard it. A voice. In his head. Gibbs? DiNozzo? Were they in trouble? There it was again. But it wasn't Gibbs or DiNozzo.

_'TIM.'_ There it was again. Abby? He didn't believe it. It had to be his imagination. He walked over to the window, taking a deep, calm breath as he stared out toward the waves.

' _Tim! I need you! Please I--I'm- I'm afraid. I think someone is watching me outside my window. Please-help!_

No way. It couldn't be. This time he heard the voice clearly. Abby was calling out to him telepathically. Using the "private"path only for lifemates. Just like Gabrielle said.There was no denying it, he "heard" it with his own mind. He decided to try something. He concentrated, and followed the path Abby was using. If he could read her mind, he might be able to figure out what was wrong.Another advantage for lifemates. Only true lifemates could read each others minds.

_She was sitting up in bed, hugging Bert the hippo tight against her chest, wishing it was Tim instead, wrapping his strong arms around her. She always felt safe and protected whenever he hugged her. She needed his help. Someone was watching her, she sensed it. She slowly got up and crept toward the left side of the wall by the window, so anyone looking in wouldn't see her. She ducked as she peeked out, taking care to move as slow as she could. Tim-please hurry! She hugged Bert again as she slowly sank to the floor._

There was no doubt Abby was in trouble. She sensed it, and was reaching out to him for help whether she realized it or not. If there was one thing Gibbs had taught him, it was never ignore your gut. And he wouldn't. He had to get there, and fast.

_Abby, stay where you are. Don't move. I'll be right there._

He opened his door, and instantly shape shifted into his wolf, running so fast that anyone who saw him would only see a blur. He avoided the roads altogether for that reason,so no one could see him. He chose the dense foliage and trees for cover. Even at night, he didn't want to take any chances of being spotted. Taking his car was out of the question, it would take too long to get there. As a wolf,and because he was a shapeshifter, he also had the gift of preternatural speed. All shapeshifters did. He would arrive at Abby's within minutes.

As he got near Abby's place, he noticed a shadow by the sliding glass doors leading out to the backyard. He crept stealthily, keeping to the bushes as he got nearer to the shadow's position. Abby was right. There was someone watching her. He crept closer, making sure not to make a single noise. Once he was behind him, he crouched, hackles raised, and growled low, never taking his eyes off the threat to Abby.

The man slowly turned when he heard a threatening growl coming from behind him. A dog? Well, he thought, he would take care of that,and he whipped out a handgun. The next thing he saw was a blur, then he felt razor sharp teeth biting his forearm. He screamed as he opened his hand and let the gun drop to the ground. This was no dog- it was a huge wolf!! He tried kicking at it, and fighting back but it was no use. He had to find some way to escape, and fast. He was losing a good amount of blood, any more and it could be fatal.

He didn't know how he managed it, but he finally was able to pry his arm from out of the wolf's jaws. He grabbed his gun from the ground and aimed it at the wolf. Big mistake. The wolf attacked again, sinking it's jaws around his wrist. He screamed as he pulled the trigger. How he managed it, he couldn't say. He smirked in satisfaction as the wolf yelped and let go of his wrist. He saw blood forming around its shoulder area. He hoped the bullet penetrated its heart.

The wolf lay still as blood seeped out, dripping down from the shoulder. Good. The more blood it lost, the better. Hell, he hoped he'd killed it. Damn. He needed to leave immediately and get his wounds tended to at Gen Tech.He finally had something to report back to his colleagues. They would find it.. enlightening. There was a chance he had stumbled on and escaped from an actual shapeshifter. Just like Hank, the only difference was Hank managed to kill one. Agent Giles.

If it was true this wolf was a shapeshifting Agent, then it needed to be eliminated too.And he suspected he was right. Because he was damn sure there were no actual wolves around here. Wolves wouldn't live anywhere near people.And they certainly weren't the size of a small pony either. He needed to capture it and have fun torturing it before it died. No fun in just killing it. He loved to see suffering. To inflict torture. He _needed_ to inflict torture, it was better than sex with a woman, and far more satisfying. He had the best orgasms when he looked into his victim's eyes right before they died. That look of shock mixed with fear, knowing they were going to die. He got rock hard just thinking about it.

He would come back for the girl, and if anyone or anything got in his way, he'd take care of that problem too. Permanently.

Tim was in pain, and feeling dizzy and nauseous. But he couldn't chance changing shape yet. He had to make certain the man left Abby's property. He couldn't chance the man spotting him shapeshifting. He remained calm, and took slow, deep breaths. It helped him to tolerate the pain. It also helped to ease the dizziness and nausea. Good. He needed to change and soon, because he was eager to get back to his laptop. He wanted to look at and study the intruder. To see if what he suspected could be true. Was the guy connected to Gen Tech? If that was the case, he would have to inform Director Borden and Gibbs tomorrow. But first things first. He would need his wound tended to. It hurt, yes, and there was blood loss, but not as substantial as the intruder's.

Just as he was changing shape, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Shit! Not the intruder! He looked around for a place to hide and dove inside a nearby bush. He had to bite his lip almost bloody to keep from screaming out at the pain the sudden movement cost him.

_Tim? Are you out here? I heard screams and growly wolf sounds. If You're out here, are you okay?_

_Abby!_ Thank god, Tim thought, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He stepped out of his hiding place while gripping the shoulder of his right arm. The bullet grazed his shoulder, thank goodness it hadn't penetrated flesh. He would be fine. All he needed was water, peroxide, and an ace bandage and he would be good as new.

"Abby! What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay inside, and not to move."

"You did. Oh my god Tim, You're hurt!" She dropped Bert as she rushed to his side to inspect the wound.

"I'll be fine, Abby. I'll go home and take care of it myself."

"Let me Tim. Please? It's the least I can do. You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me."

"Abby, it's not your fault that a sicko decided to spy on you. I'm just glad I could help. He's gone. I'm going to contact Hugh tomorrow and see if I can get one of the Vikirnov brothers to watch your place."

The Vikirnov brothers were the best Russian bodyguards available. Nothing got past them. Intruders were swiftly dealt with, and they were excellent at cleaning up if necessary. They didn't tolerate threats of any kind. And they despised any form of violence against women or children. All four of them were heavily muscled, and all were handsome.

"Ooh, some eyecandy in my own backyard. Yay for me!" Abby was only teasing, but she regretted the words when she noticed Tim's face. He tried to hide it from her, but she noticed the hurt look in those beautiful green eyes. He was hurt enough, she didn't need to add to his pain.

"Let's go inside, Tim. I'll clean and bandage your shoulder." Tim nodded and winced when he bent down to pick up Bert for Abby. He silently handed her the stuffed hippo and followed her to the sliding glass doors. She led him to her bed and coaxed him to sit while she headed to her bathroom to gather the necessary supplies. She poured some peroxide on a rag and carefully as she could she cleaned the blood from Tim's wound, then expertly bandaged it up. There, she thought. Good as new.

"Tim? Could you- would you stay with me until I can fall asleep again? I appreciate you coming and chasing that intruder away. And about the Vikirnovs - I was only teasing."

"I know Abby. It's okay. Yes, I'll stay." He much preferred to go home, but he would stay-- for Abby's sake. What if the intruder came back? He'd feel awful if this time he wasn't there for her. But only for her protection. He refused to let it go any further than that. He was no one's play toy, or booty call, and he wouldn't let Abby think of him that way.

He got up from the bed and headed for the living room and sat down on the big comfy recliner in the corner. He put it in the reclining position, and closed his eyes. In minutes, he was asleep.

Abby was disappointed that Tim chose to stay in the living room instead of in the bed with her. She was also aware that Tim was distant and standoffish around her. Even when she hugged him, he would push her away within seconds. He never did that before, he would hug her back and hold her close to him. Now, he refused to allow even that. She also knew that part of that- no, not part - it was totally her fault. She had been the one to say no to a relationship. Just friends, she'd told him. Now she was starting to regret her rash decision.

What did you expect? Did you think he would come at your beck and call and comply with whatever you say like a good little lapdog? He deserves better than that! Her inner voice chastised.

She would need to talk to him soon. Tell him how she _really_ felt. Because she didn't like it like this. She wanted _her_ Tim. She had to admit to herself that it was the word lifemate that had her scared. She didn't think she was the type that could be a true lifemate to anyone. She thought differently, and she wasn't like other women. And she definitely wasn't the Carol Brady or Susie Homemaker type at all. But she could clean house and cook. She wanted to be more than just a housewife, though. She sighed. She needed to lay down and get some sleep. But first, she would check on Tim.

She grabbed a spare blanket and headed toward the living room. She spotted him lying on the recliner. She smiled. He had managed to turn over and was sprawled out lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side towards her direction. Gently as she could, she draped the blanket over him, and softly touched his cheek, then traced his lower lip with her finger. She loved that lower lip, especially when he pouted. He was the only man she knew that could make a pout look totally adorable. She kissed him softly on the forehead, then headed to her room to sleep.

 

Sunlight filtered through the window, shining right onto Tim's face. Tim woke up, and immediately covered his eyes, then sat up. He noticed that he was covered with a blanket. Abby must have come to check on him before she slept. Looking around to make sure she wasn't awake, he put the blanket up to his nose, and breathed in the scent. It smelled of apple cider and cinnamon. Abby's scent. She even smelled like that when he was with her in her lab. He loved her scent. He sighed. He got up, and neatly folded the blanket and draped it over the back of the recliner.

He needed to get home. Before Abby realized he was awake. When he got there he would shower and change, then study the events from last night on his laptop. He opened the door, taking care to make no noise. He stepped outside, and headed for the trees to shapeshift without being seen.

Abby woke up, and immediately got out of bed and headed for the living room. It was early morning, and she had planned to make a special breakfast for Tim. As she entered the living room, all she saw was an empty recliner, the blanket she had covered him with neatly folded and draped over the back. Her shoulders slumped. Tim was gone. She knew she should have woken sooner. Then she would have had a chance to convince him to stay with her a little longer. She showered and got ready to head for her lab. She would have a talk with Angela and Gabrielle and ask for some advice. Yes, that's what she'd do, she thought, and smiled. She was feeling a little better already. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ding! The elevator doors whooshed open and McGee walked into the bullpen and headed to his desk. He set his gear down and took out a disk from his pocket and placed it on his desk. The disk was for Gibbs and Director Borden to look at since he knew that Gibbs preferred the old fashioned normal human way of looking at video surveillance to zapping the info on a screen. Tim smiled. He thought that amusing for a shapeshifter. But that was Gibbs. Set in his ways.

Gibbs rounded the corner to his desk, his usual coffee in hand. "McGee, why aren't you home resting? I thought I told you and DiNozzo to take a couple of days to sleep.What happened to your shoulder?"

"Yes boss, how did-? Well, something happened last night.That's why I stopped by. I wanted to talk to you as well as Director Borden. And I have a disk I'd like both of you to see."

"Tell me about your shoulder. You allright?"

"Yes, boss.It has something to do with last night.I feel this is a matter that needs to be addressed."

"Ok then.Let's go see Borden" Tim got up and followed Gibbs to Director Borden's office. His secretary Claudia greeted them cordially.

"Hello Gibbs, McGee. What can I help you with?" "We need to speak with Mr. Borden." McGee leaned closer. "You know. Secret SSE stuff." He winked.

Claudia and Gibbs smiled at McGee's teasing.

"I'm sure he won't mind visitors. Go right in."

"Thanks." Gibbs knocked softly and opened the door. McGee followed and they both entered and stood at attention near Borden's desk.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Sit down, make yourselves comfy." They sat down in the comfy leather chairs and McGee took his disk out of his pocket and laid it on the Director's desk.

"Sir, and uh- boss, last night Abby contacted me. And not by phone. She was scared because she sensed an intruder on her property.I rushed over to help her and she was right. I fought him off but not before getting grazed by a bullet. Abby asked me to stay-"

That got Gibbs attention. He gave McGee his famous staredown.

"I slept on the recliner in the living room. I only stayed to make sure the intruder didn't return.I got the whole incident on the disk, including the fight. I believe the intruder has connections with Gen Tech."

"Gen Tech. The lab where you were tortured."

"Yes, sir," McGee nodded at Borden. "A thought kept nagging at me when I was thinking about Agent Giles and how he was murdered.I had a flashback episode in the parking lot prior to the incident at Abby's about my torture at Gen Tech.Then Abby reaches out to me telepathically about an intruder. I don't know why and I can't explain it, but my gut feeling tells me that Abby's intruder and Agent Giles murder has something to do with Gen Tech."

"In what way?" Gibbs asked.

"Well boss, I was getting beat up and tortured because I refused to shapeshift for them.Now granted, that was eleven years ago, but then Agents weren't disappearing or getting murdered then like now and I just tried to move on from the torture without thinking much more about it. They believed eleven years ago that if they could get the secret to shapeshifting it would gain them special powers and then they could take over the world.They probably believe that even more strongly now than back then. Trust me, as ridiculous as that sounds, they absolutely believe it."

"Great.That's all we need right now,is a bunch of scientific looney toon whack jobs running around." Director Borden said.

"Well,sir,this disk might help.At least with facial recognition and if there's a hit we can find out who's trying to spy on Abby and why.And,McGee added looking at Gibbs,"I contacted Hugh.The Vikirnov brothers will be watching Abby's place until we can find out what's going on."

Gibbs patted McGee on the back."Smart thinking McGee.Good job."

"I agree with Gibbs.Thank you Agent McGee.You did well, I appreciate you coming to me with your concerns.I'll get in touch with Hugh as well. Have him take a look at this.I'll get him and his team to investigate also.I'm confident you all can work and collaborate together. And keep me informed as well."

Gibbs nodded his assent to the director.

"Yes,sir, and Thanks Director.I'll run this guy through facial rec myself.Hugh and his team will be a huge asset to the investigation.Hopefully something will turn up.Hugh has unique ways for gathering intel.Thanks for your time, sir.You too boss." McGee rose and motioned to shake hands with the Director.He made a beeline for his desk and zapped the man's face on his monitor to run facial recognition.He reached for his pack and took out his laptop. He booted it up and suddenly the nickname McSneaky popped into his head. One of DiNozzo's many "unique" nicknames for him.He smiled. He began digging for info on Gen Tech on his untraceable laptop.Oh yeah. Very McSneaky..... -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby and Angela finally managed to dig themselves out of the mountain pile of evidence they'd been swamped with. Everything was categorized and processed, and they finished the evidence report that Ducky would need to add to his autopsy report. They were starting on the detailed SSE report for Director Borden.Gibbs would have a copy too. He always managed to get one.

They had worked non stop ever since Abby entered her lab this morning, and she was ready for a break. She was certain Angela was too.

"Angela, you hungry? Why don't we take a break and go get some pasta. What do you say?"

"Ooh, that sounds good. Why don't we ask Gabrielle to join us?"

"Ok, sure. Sounds great.Oh, I have an idea. We've been working hard all morning. Why don't we take the rest of the day and make it girls day out? Oh! If that's ok with you. I hope Mark won't mind."

"No, Abby, he won't.Abby, honey, what's wrong? I've noticed you haven't been entirely yourself today.You don't even have your metal music on, and you've been unusually quiet. Anything I can do to help?"

"I've been that obvious, huh? Well, it's -I-" Abby covered her face with her hands, and Angela noticed her shoulders shaking.Abby put her hands down and composed herself before continuing. "It's Tim. Have you noticed he's been distant with me? Standoffish? I don't like it. I want _my_ Tim back!"

"What do you mean you want _your_ Tim back? Abby I don't want to sound mean or bitchy but you were the one who told him you didn't want a relationship with him. Can't you see that this might be his way of protecting himself?"

"Protecting himself? What do you mean?"

"From the hurt. Have you ever considered why Tim is distant and standoffish as you say? Do you think it might be because he feels it's the only way he won't have to suffer the hurt of rejection?"

"I see-"

"Please Abby don't take this the wrong way when I say this but You can't have your cake and eat it too. He doesn't want to get close only to get pushed away or rejected. Abby, that man loves you with all his heart. I see it written all over his face. I get that same look from Mark whenever he looks at me.Any woman would practically kill to have their man look at them the way Tim looks at you when he thinks you don't notice."

"He-he does?"Abby hung her head. I really messed up, didn't I? And I inadvertently hurt him again last night too."

"Last night?"

"Yeah. I called out to him for help. There was someone in my backyard trying to spy on me, and I reached out telepathicallly to Tim.Well, he came immediately to help and managed to chase him away. But not before getting hurt. The man shot him,and the bullet grazed his right shoulder. I cleaned and bandaged it up, naturally, and thanked him for his help. I asked him to stay with me, Angela. I wanted to feel his arms around me, that always makes me feel safe and protected. Instead of staying with me and spooning as I wanted, he slept on the recliner in the living room."

"Did you let him know that's what you wanted? Normally I would say he can't read your mind but in this case- Well, lifemates can."

"No, I didn't.I guess I forgot to ask when I saw the pain in his eyes." "Oh, Abby-" "He mentioned he was going to contact Hugh to get the Vikirnovs to monitor my house and backyard for security and protection detail. I was only teasing when I mentioned I would be happy to see some eyecandy in my backyard. He tried to hide it, but I saw the pain in his beautiful green eyes. And I was the one to cause it.I feel sick to my stomach because that look reminded me of a whipped puppydog.And I don't like it one bit."

Angela laid her hands gently on Abby's shoulders. "Abby, look at me. What do you want?" Abby sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before answering. "I want Tim." "Do you? Do you truly want a relationship with him?"

Abby nodded mutely.

"Then tell him Abby.Find a way to talk to him and let him know one way or the other. He has the right to know.It's not fair to him to let him believe you want him if you really don't. And honey, please don't take this as a lecture or ultimatum. I woudn't dream of forcing you into doing anything you don't want. I care deeply for both of you, and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

Abby gave Angela a hug. "Thanks, sis.I truly appreciate your advice, and you're right. I'll think of some way to get Tim to talk with me."

"I hope things can work out for both of you, I really do. Let's go get Gabrielle and get something to eat. I know I'm hungry."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curtains fluttered from the breeze coming from the open window as McGee lay on his bed, allowing the sounds of the ocean waves to comfort him. He really needed to get some sleep, but again, it was eluding him. And again, thoughts of Abby sprung to mind. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Gabrielle had warned him that would be so as with all shapeshifters. It should be called the shapeshifter curse, he groused to himself.

His vivid imagination pictured a lone woman with long gray hair dressed in black crepe laying black flowers on his grave, tears pouring down her face. "I should've told you- I thought we had more time-now it's too late- too late.." McGee laughed and shook his head.Sad as that picture in his mind was, that was probably the closest to the truth. It hurt to think of being alone the rest of his life, not getting to experience what other shapeshifters experienced with their lifemates. Poor Gibbs. How did he cope with his lifemate gone forever? It couldn't be easy for him. Well, Tim thought, at least Gibbs had the privelege of having had _some_ time to spend with his lifemate. And _she_ had professed her love for Gibbs before she and their daughter died in that tragic car accident.

In my case, Tim thought, that was never gonna happen.Pigs would fly before Abby told him she loved him. Ok Tim ENOUGH! This train of thought ends now! He absolutely refused to cry, even though he was alone and in his own home. Enough of this bullshit. He put some sweats on, and his comfy sneakers, and headed towards the beach. A walk couldn't hurt. It was better than sitting in bed moping around.

That was going to change too. No more moping around and wishing for something that wasn't going to happen. He was better than that and he deserved better. He would find something to do on his spare time. Something that would keep him so busy he wouldn't have time to think about Abby and unrequited love.

He headed back inside as an idea sprang to mind. He headed for his computer room and booted up his untraceable laptop. A message from Hugh was awaiting him. He clicked to read it. Slowly, a wide grin emerged on McGee's face. So, he wasn't the only one that was McSneaky. McGee's fingers were almost a blur as he typed in some codes Hugh had sent.

Yes! He was in.'Got ya now, Gen Tech. Uh oh, you have been a bunch of naughty scientists, haven't you?' McGee was unaware he was talking out loud to his screen, so focused as he was on the information presented.He had just found his new project. This would keep him busy for quite some time. There were thousands of files he would have to comb through thoroughly, and he would need to take a lot of time to read them and document any information helpful to their case.

He compiled a list of names he got of all the head researchers at Gen Tech. He also got a hit on facial recognition. So, Abby's spy was Trent Dunbar. He messaged Hugh back with the info on Dunbar so he could also forward it to the Vikirnov brothers. He then e mailed Gibbs and Borden with the list of names and info on Trent Dunbar.

 _McGee.Just received your e mail. Good work._ Gibbs? Contacting him telepathically at this hour? This was going to be interesting...

_Thanks boss. Couldn't sleep either?_

_Nah. I'm down in my basement working. Funny how my cell was down here too, and when I heard it I thought- what the hell? Checked and there it was-your e mail._

McGee smiled. _I e mailed Director Borden with the same info. Boss, there's more. I have thousands of files I'll need to go through. Funny how I happened to get some codes, typed them in, and gained access to all Gen Tech material._

_Good. Glad you have 'em. I want you to take a couple of days to go through those files, and find anything at all that can connect Gen Tech to Agent Gile's murder. And see if Dunbar is in any way connected to Gen Tech also. My gut tells me you're right, McGee. In the meantime, while you're working on those files, I'll have DiNozzo work with Esposito to track down and bring in Dunbar for questioning._

McGee knew that if anyone was going to find Dunbar,Javier Esposito could. Before working for the SSE he had served in the U.S Army Special Forces, and also was a Green Beret. He also was a superb marksman, so he would have DiNozzo's back.McGee chuckled at a thought. If DiNozzo was going to make wisecracks and smartass comments, he'd better expect that Esposito would be ready with a swift comeback. Esposito was just like DiNozzo in that respect.

_Oh, one more thing McGee. Work on those files in Abby's lab. Give her some to work on you feel she could help with._

_Boss? I thought- couldn't I just work here?_

_That wasn't a request McGee. I need you focused and on your A game. We need to get to the bottom of this. We can't afford to have more shapeshifters murdered or disappearing._

McGee sighed. Why me? The last thing he wanted was to work in Abby's lab. Although he understood Gibb's logic, and he did focus better, that was beside the point. He needed time away from Abby. How to explain things to Gibbs though? He couldn't. Was there _anything_ he could do that didn't involve Abby?

_McGee! Is there a problem?_

_No, boss._ McGee swallowed hard. Will do.

_Okay then. Goodnight McGee. Get some rest._

_Yes boss._

McGee sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep for the rest of the night, so he might as well head to Abby's lab now. Since he was forced to work there, he could at least have the small comfort that if he headed there now, he would have some time to himself before Abby came in.He put on some comfy jeans and a dark blue tee, put his laptop in his pack and headed for his car.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark except for a bright light shining in his face. He sat up,trying to cover his eyes from the glare. He was lying on a cot, and he'd obviously been sedated. His wounds had been taken care of, he noticed, although he was still stiff and sore.

"Good to see you join the land of the living, Mr Dunbar," a voice boomed.

Oh shit. The boss. He sounded pissed, and he had a feeling things weren't going to bode well for him.

"Explain to me why you should live, Mr.Dunbar.All I asked was for you to bring me the woman. Something simple. And you fail even that. I repeat- why should you live?"

"Well, sir I- I-"

"Well what Mr Dunbar! _Spit it out! And don't bullshit me!_ "

Did he have to shout? His head was hurting, and the bright light wasn't helping his eyes, either. "Well, sir, there was a -complication."

"Complication? COMPLICATION! I warned you not to bullshit me! Explain, and now, or so help me-"

"I was in the backyard searching for a way in. Just as I found a way to go in and get the girl, I get attacked. By a huge wolf. It bit into my arm, and when I pulled out my gun, it bit my wrist. Sir, that was no ordinary wolf. I'm thinking I discovered what Hank did. I shot it-- and made my escape here.To tell you about the wolf."

"Let me get this straight. You almost got the girl, get attacked by a wolf, shoot it. AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO MAKE SURE IF IT WAS DEAD!! SLOPPY Trent!! Geez, how do you function without a brain? I could get better results from A FREAKING FIFTH GRADER!!" "Hold up. repeat to me what you just said."

"Uh, sir?" "Do you or do you not understand plain English!!! Now repeat what you just said!! About discovering what Hank did!?" "Oh, I believe that the wolf could possibly be a shapeshifting Agent like Giles. That thing was the size of a small pony and wolves sure as shit don't live around people nor are they that big either."

"I'm impressed, Mr Dunbar! You FINALLY say something I can comprehend!! Now you listen, and you listen good! I want that girl. No excuses. No more chances. You bring her to me, or you will pay. Starting with, I'll pull your eyes right from your sockets and with no anesthesia either!! And do you know what THAT means, Trent? Does the full implication sink into that hardened pea that you CALL A BRAIN!!?"

He swallowed hard as his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Ah.FINALLY you comprehend!! No more seeing your victim's fear." He leaned closer."No more torturing victims.No. More. Orgasms. Oh yeah, I've noticed what a sick freak you are. You'll be useless blind!! So, here's what you're going to do. You're going to get that woman. And if that wolf comes sniffing around, you find a way to bring it to me as well. Am I making myself crystal clear, Mr.Dunbar?"

"Y- Yes sir."

"You have 72 hours. See to it that you don't fail this time.You may go.

\----------------------------------------

The computer screen was a blur, and McGee's head was starting to hurt. He had spent three long hours combing through Gen Tech files and he barely scratched the surface. He would have to keep digging, but right now, he was so tired he couldn't even concentrate fully. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately ever since that flashback episode and it was catching up to him. Maybe he'd use the room.

Not many knew, but Abby had a hidden room the size of a small storage closet in the back of her lab. She had a small cot and a soft night light in there, and there were times he'd used it himself. His brain said yes, go there, but his body refused to cooperate. He was just too tired. He pushed his laptop a little to the side and put his arms up on the table, and lay his head down. He closed his eyes, and in minutes, he was sound asleep.

It was dark when McGee woke up, disoriented and confused, but only for a few seconds. That's right. He remembered. Gibbs had ordered him to work on the Gen Tech files in Abby's lab. He looked around. It didn't look like Abby had been here today. He was sure she and Angela had needed a break as well after all that evidence they had sifted through. To be honest, he was glad. It gave him some time alone, and he felt better since he'd slept longer.Actually, he'd slept all day. He rubbed his eyes. He needed food. And some coffee. Then, he could get back to work on the files.

He returned to the lab an hour later, feeling rejuvenated. Now he could get to work. He brought a big back of snacks that included his favorite chips and lots of nutter butters, and more coffee. He also got two big huge caf pows. That would keep him awake so he could focus on the files and give Gibbs the information he needed. He turned to his laptop and his fingers flew over the keyboard.

This time, he managed to make a dent. Gibbs was going to be happy with what he found. Oh yeah. All these sick bastards needed to go to GITMO as far as he was concerned. What they called "experiments" was nauseating and atrocious.Shit, these bastards could almost make Charles Manson look like a saint! He typed out the necessary details for Borden and Gibbs, and continued to dig for more. This would be good for a start, he thought.

 _Tim? Are you awake?_ Tim stiffened, his fingers paused over the keyboard. Abby!

_Abby? You ok? Is something wrong?_

_No, I'm fine. I can't sleep. I haven't seen you since you chased that intruder away. Are you all right? How's your shoulder? Is it better?_

_I'm fine, Abby.Yes, it's better.I'm in the lab gathering information on Gen Tech for Gibbs._

_You're in the lab? Why?_

_Gibbs orders, Abby. Trust me, I would rather do this at home. No worries. Your "babies" are safe. I'm working off my own laptop._

_I'm not worried Tim.I trust you. Uh,Tim? Could you use some help? Since I can't sleep I thought--_

McGee sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Might as well, he thought. He couldn't hide from Abby forever. They were going to interact with each other, and he might as well deal with it now. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_Tim? You there?_

_Yeah.I'm here._

_You're sure you don't mind my coming in now? I don't wanna be by myself right now. I haven't told anyone this but ever since that night I've felt a bit uneasy about staying here alone.Even though the Vikirnov brothers are watching the place.I didn't wanna worry you either since you have so much on your plate too--_

_No, Abby, I don't mind. Gibbs wanted me to give you some files to work on anyway. There are literally thousands of files to go through here._

_I'll be there soon. I just need to do some things._

_Okay Abs. See you soon._

Tim saved his work and minimized the window on his laptop before heading out to buy a caf pow for Abby. That was the least he could do, and he could use a small break himself. He picked up some snacks he knew Abby liked, along with a caf pow for her, and headed back to the lab. He set the caf pow and snacks where Abby would notice, returned to his laptop and got back to work on the files.

Tim heard the whoosh of the doors as Abby entered her lab. He looked up as she headed towards him and gave him a quick hug.

"So, what do you want me to start on?" Abby spied the caf pow and snacks by her computer that she used often in the lab."Thanks Tim! That was sweet! I brought you something too. Some nutter butters." She handed the bag to Tim. As she did so, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He took the bag and set it beside his laptop. "Thanks Abby."

Tim zapped some files on to her flat screen monitor. "If you could start with these, I would appreciate it. But be warned. These files aren't for the faint of heart.They take research to a disgusting level."

"Oh my god, McGee! Why are these guys even breathing!! They are a bunch of sick psychos!!"

"That's why Gibbs has me working on these.If we can get concrete evidence that these guys were involved in Agent Gile's death, we can put these douchebags in GITMO where they really belong."

"Ooh, Tim, I'm impressed. You said douchebags, and you're right." She held up her hand for a high five, and Abby grinned as their hands connected for those few seconds. Tim smiled.

Abby snuck a look over at Tim. She was glad to see him smiling instead of in pain.She chewed on her lip. She was thinking about what she and Angela had talked about yesterday, and how she could talk to Tim about it. She looked back on her screen, and was shocked at what she discovered. The talk with Tim she wanted would have to be on hold. This was too important to ignore.

"Oh, my god Tim, oh my god! I hit the jackpot here!"

"What did you find?"

"How arrogant can these jerks get? They actually have blood test results here, Tim. Not only that, but they've included names. And guess whose name I found? C'mon. Take a guess."

"Please tell me it's Agent Giles."

"Ding ding ding! You're a winner! You're awesome, Tim! Is Gibbs gonna LOVE this find or what?"

"Sure Abs. He'll be proud of you for your find."

"No, Tim, you get credit too. I insist. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found this. You're the one that gave me the files to look through. Now we got proof that Agent Giles was in the hands of these scummy lab rats. I wonder what they wanted his blood for? What are these scummy pigs looking for?"

"Power. They believe if they can get the secret to shapeshifting, they can take over the world. And no, I'm not joking. It's what they truly believe."

"Oh my god, are you serious? That's just- whacko. And they're whackos all right. Geez. Pinky and the brain much?"

Tim gave Abby a look as if to say 'what are you talking about?'

"Really Tim? Do I gotta spell it out? You know. The cartoon. The lab mice. One wants to take over the world, but the other one is well, always preventing him from his goals because he's pretty much an idiot. It is a funny cartoon. NARF!"

She got the same look from Tim, and Abby rolled her eyes. "Geez, Tim, did you ever watch cartoons? At all? That's what Pinky says alot. NARF! Bugs brain too."

"I can't imagine why. Could you see the look on Gibbs face if someone said NARF! to him?"

Abby couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, and as she imagined how Gibbs would react, she laughed even harder. "Oh, come on Tim. That would be priceless! You know you would pay to see that, and so would I."

"Could you imagine DiNozzo saying that to Gibbs? Gibbs would be so in shock it would take a few minutes before he managed a Gibbs slap."

"Now _that's_ comedy! Abby replied, imitating Slappy the squirrel as best as she could. They looked at one another and they couldn't help it, they started laughing again.Then they started in with saying NARF! back and forth.

Abby was pleased to see Tim in a playful mood. She didn't like to see him so down in the dumps. Baby steps Abby, she thought to herself. You'll eventually get your time to talk.

Just as she shot another NARF! at Tim, the doors whooshed open and Gibbs entered. Abby and Tim jumped and turned around with shocked faces as if they were kids that had got caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!," Abby exclaimed as she went to him for a hug. "I see you brought something for me."

Gibbs handed Abby a caf pow."Find anything yet?"

"Oh, yes we have! Gibbs, these guys are psychotic whackjobs!! How they're able to even operate a lab is beyond me!"

"Ok, they're psychotic whackjobs. Did you find anything useful?"

"Yes, we did. Tim gave me some files to work on, and you won't believe what we discovered!"

"Ok, what did you discover?" "Patience is a virtue, Gibbs! Ok, we discovered blood test results! And not only that, names to go with these results. It seems these douchebags somehow were able to gain access to drawing blood from shapeshifters.Not only that, they kept the vials of blood and injected some into themselves! More like they gave themselves blood transfusions."

"Eww! Tim exclaimed. "You left that part out!"

"Of course Tim!! Had to save _something_ for a surprise. Anyway, Gibbs, guess whose name popped up in one of these results?"

"Agent Giles."

"Yes! You and McGee are awesome at this! Anyway, do you know what this means?"

"Yes. It means McGee is right again. And that there's proof of a connection between Agent Giles and Gen Tech."

"Boss. There's more."

"What is it, McGee?"

"I believe I got the answer to Abby's question. And you're not going to like it."

"No, I'm sure I won't, but you're going to tell me anyway."

"Boss, if these guys are getting not only blood results, but actual blood samples, that can only mean one thing. We've got a mole. Shapeshifters come only to this hospital or the Norfolk hospital. So, someone working at either of these hospitals is supplying these guys from Gen Tech with information and resources.The question is, who?"

"Oh my god, McGee!" Abby exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that? You're right! We find out who, and we can find out who the killer or killers are, Gibbs."

"Awesome job, you two. I'll get Hugh and his team to check out the shapeshifting hospitals, ours here and in Norfolk.I'll work on the names from the blood test results. DiNozzo and Esposito are working to bring in Dunbar."

"Dunbar?"Abby asked, curious.

"Yeah, Abs. The guy that was spying on you the other night." McGee answered.

"Oh. I hope they find him. Maybe give him a nutcracker or two."

Gibbs bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud at Abby's statement. He noticed McGee chuckling softly by his laptop.

"McGee, you got the files from Gen Tech. Any way you can get some videos? Surveillance, anything they have taped in the lab."

"Sure boss." McGee handed Gibbs a printout of the names listed from the blood tests.

"Thanks.You do that McGee.I want you to look specifically for any videos of experiments on any Agent.This would explain their disappearance, and we might be able to bring some of them back home.And see if you can find video on Giles. They might have tortured him there before he was killed."

"On it boss."

"Outstanding work, McGee.You too Abs. Keep me informed on what you find. I need those videos ASAP."

"We're on it Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed and she waved as Gibbs exited the lab to collaborate with Director Borden.


	5. Chapter 5

McGee and Abby had been working on the videos for hours, looking for ones that involved Agents listed on the blood test results. They were making progress, and Angela was helping by putting the specified videos on disk for them. They were all determined to get the evidence that Gibbs requested they get. Angela had asked Mark to bring them some pizza so they could all continue to work without stopping to go out to eat.

Abby in particular wanted these Gen Tech whackjobs behind bars, and Gen Tech shut down for good.It didn't sit well with her and it made her blood boil that these nut jobs had tortured Tim. And it wasn't just Tim's torture she was angry about, what about any other Agents they had tortured and killed as well? What about the Agents that disappeared? Abby wasn't a hundred percent certain, but she had a feeling they were still experimented on and tortured at Gen Tech.

The audacity of these loons! They were even stupid enough to admit on the videos everything they were doing. At the start of each video was the date and time and name of the person they were "experimenting" on. That's what they called it.Experiments.They never mentioned torture, although there was plenty of that going on in the videos too.Abby came to the conclusion that these guys thought they were too clever and intelligent to ever get caught or arrested for doing what they did. Arrogant bastards.

Judging by what she observed from the videos, was it any wonder that Tim continued to have nightmares even though it was years ago.And she felt just as bad for the dead and missing Agents. What they and their families had to suffer through. It couldn't be easy for any of them, she imagined.

As they continued to work, Abby noticed Tim nodding off.He was trying so hard to fight off the urge to sleep.

_Tim? You can use the room if you like._

_Thanks Abby, but I'm okay. Remember what Gibbs says. You'll sleep when you're dead.I want to keep working while we're making excellent progress. Pretty soon we'll have enough on these guys to put 'em away for life. That's the goal I'm shooting for anyways._

_It's a good goal, Tim. Don't forget the room is available if you need it._

_I appreciate the offer. Thanks._ Two hours later, he was sound asleep on the cot in the room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man was apprehensive as he approached the door. He was unsure of how the man on the other side would react to his report. He had been ordered to track Dunbar to make sure he followed orders. Now he had to tell the Boss Dunbar had failed. Again. He hoped he wouldn't be tempted to kill the messenger. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

"Come in." He entered and stood at attention near the desk. He knew better than to take a seat without permission.

"Sir, I uh- I've got some bad news."

"Spit it out Hansen! And no bullshit! Or so help me-!"

Hansen decided to get straight to the point. "Dunbar failed, sir. Again. He's recently been apprehended. By NCIS.The SSE to be precise."

"Are you certain?" "Yes sir. I can smell those bastards a mile away."

"Then answer me this, Hansen, why didn't you eliminate the -uh- problem?"

"Because sir, I didn't want to draw too much attention to my self or your mission. They think it's only Dunbar that's after the woman. I thought it best it stayed that way.I believe it will give us another opportunity, if you get my drift."

"Finally, someone with a brain and some intelligence! Hansen, you are now in charge. I need that woman.I am fast running out of patience.

Hansen immediately headed for the door, relieved. He was just about to leave,but stopped short as soon as his name was called.

"Hansen! You understand the consequences of failure, don't you?"

"Yes sir. I will get the woman."

"See to it you do, Hansen.See to it you do."

\------------------------------------------------------------

The monitors in the lab blinked on and off, and there was sounds of static. Then, disturbing footage of a man appeared on screen, forced to endure excruciating torture. Angela looked up, then her eyes got wide as saucers as she covered her mouth with her hand.Was Abby seeing what she was? "Abby? Abby?"

"What is it Angela?"

Angela could barely speak, so she pointed instead to the screen, tears pouring down her face. "Oh my god Abby," Angela managed to whisper."Poor Tim! Those _horrible_ monsters! How could they do this to him?"

Abby looked up where Angela was pointing.She was as much in shock as Angela was, and she was crying too, not caring if it caused her mascara to run. She put her hand to her mouth,to prevent herself from crying out or screaming.She kept watching, even though she wanted to turn away. She had heard about Tim's torture eleven years ago,and Tim hadn't talked extensively about it. She couldn't have ever imagined the horrors Tim had gone through until she saw it for herself on screen. "These sick psychos taped everything Angela. _Everything_.

Angela, I'll be right back! I'm checking on Tim. He's having a nightmare.He doesn't realize that he put this up on the screen."

"Oh, Abby.I knew his torture was bad, but- _this_!"

Abby ran to the room. Then froze at the doorway.

 _"No!- I wont! You'll NEVER get what you want!! NEVER! Go ahead! Kill me! Do it asshole!! What are you waiting for!"_ Tim was writhing on the cot,screaming out the words, sweat beading his forehead. He turned his head,opened his eyes, and saw the white lab coat. Gen Tech bastard! Maybe if he charged him- he wasn't going to put up with this bastard's shit any longer! He'd had enough!

Abby never saw it coming. One minute she was at the doorway, the next she was shoved roughly against the wall,his hand around her throat.She was frightened, but just for a quick second. This was Tim. _Her_ Tim would never hurt her, never.Her hands shook as she tentatively framed his face with her hands. _Tim! Wake up! It's just a nightmare. You're not at Gen Tech. You're safe here. Tim!_

 _Abby!_ Tim's mind cleared from the fog, and his eyes widened in horror. What had he done?! Abby was against the wall, and his hand was around her throat.He had seen the moment of fright on her face, and he had caused it. This wasn't Gen Tech. Abby wasn't one of _them_. He had seen the white coat, and in his mind, all hell broke loose. He realized now that this was just a nightmare, and all Abby had done was try to wake him out of it, and what did he do to repay her? This! He immediately took his hand off her and slowly backed away. He had to get away from here. From Abby. What he'd done should have never happened.

Abby shook her head.She refused to let him go.She refused to take her hands off Tim's face.It broke Abby's heart to see the stricken look of horror on Tim's face.He thought that he had hurt her, but he didn't. _No Tim!Please don't go! Look at me! You didn't hurt me, Tim! Look at me! I'm fine._

Abby's hands were framing his face and he looked into her beautiful amber green eyes. His brain was processing what she told him, but he couldn't believe he hadn't hurt her.

"Abby!I'm sorry-so sorry- I- I didn't mean- I would never- I would die before I ever hurt you!", he whispered brokenly. His throat felt raw, and tears welled in his eyes.He tried to tear himself away from Abby but Abby wouldn't let him as she hugged him tightly to her.

Abby couldn't stand to see Tim like this. She wanted to comfort him, and this time she would, and not even Tim could stop her. She gently stroked his hair and his back. Shhh. It was just a nightmare.It's okay. Believe me when I say you didn't hurt me. You never would Tim. Never.

Tim could hold back no longer.He squeezed his eyes shut as his body shuddered, wracked by silent sobs. He held on to the one thing that truly mattered to him, his Abby. He wanted to hold her like this in his arms and never let her go, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened his eyes to look at Abby. To see for himself that he hadn't hurt her.

Abby got out some tissue and gently wiped his cheeks as he softly touched her cheek, and the side of her neck. He saw no welts or any marks on her skin that would prove otherwise. Abby was right. But it didn't sit well with him that he had pushed her into the wall in the first place,worse, putting his hand around her throat, nightmare or not. There was no excuse for it in his mind.

"Tim. You didn't know it was me when you did that. You thought I was from Gen Tech because of my lab coat. It's not your fault.And, in that split second that you realized what was going on, you stopped immediately."

"There's no excuse for what I did."

"Tim, will you listen? You had a _freaking nightmare!_ You never intended to hurt me or push me against the wall! Your reaction when you did proves that!"

Thwack!

Tim's reaction was immediate. He jumped, and moved away from Abby, his eyes wide in shock.Shit! Gibbs! The last person he needed to see at this moment! He swallowed hard. He knew he was in for it now. _No way_ was Gibbs going to let _this_ slide. He was up shit creek without a paddle, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it but suck it up and take the consequences of his actions.

"McGee! Listen to her."

"Boss?" McGee was stunned. And confused.He looked at Gibbs as if he'd beamed down from a space ship.

"McGee.Look at me." This time Gibbs gave him a much lighter head slap.

"Yes, boss." Tim forced himself to look Gibbs in the eye. He should have known Gibbs would find out about this.And he knew how. He must have zapped what he saw in his head during his nightmare onto the plasma, not only here in the lab, but in the bullpen as well as in Director Borden's office. He hung his head, looking down at his shoes. Because of his nightmare, Gibbs, Borden and anyone around had seen what had been done to him. And worse,how he'd reacted with Abby.Shoving her roughly against the wall with his hand around her throat was unacceptable, no matter the circumstances. Now he would have to deal with the consequences, maybe even losing his job.He blamed no one but himself.Not to mention how horrible he felt that Angela and Abby had to see the horrific footage as well.

"Boss, I take full responsibility for my actions. What I did was reprehensible. I can say sorry until I'm blue in the face, but it won't change what happened." McGee looked Gibbs straight in the eye as he spoke with a tremor in his voice.

Gibbs looked back at McGee, noting the sincerity of his words. Gibbs nodded in silent acknowledgement. "McGee," Gibbs spoke softly. "Director Borden would like a word with you. In his office."

"Yes, boss." This was it. Time to face the music. He headed to Director Borden's office with a heavy heart.

\-------------------------

"Gibbs.McGee isn't going to get punished for this, is he? Because he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't, Gibbs! Not McGee! He was reliving his torture, Gibbs, and it was beyond awful- how could they _do_ such things to him? My god, how did he survive it like he did? Gibbs, please don't take his job away! It would tear him apart- he doesn't deserve-"

"Abby.Calm down. No one said anything about firing or punishing McGee."

"I hope not Gibbs, because that would be- wrong! Just wrong! Right, Angela? Please- Gibbs?"

Abby couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Gibbs? Do I have any marks around my neck? Welts, bruising, things like that? No, because McGee is incapable of any violence against me! Only for a second- for one split second, he thought I was a lab worker at Gen Tech. Right away, he realized it was me.And he stopped- he was crying Gibbs, crying! I could see it was tearing him apart inside! No matter what happens, Gibbs, I fully support Tim. If he goes, so do I."

"Abby-"

"No. No Gibbs. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I'm not trying to Abby."

Abby rushed on as if she hadn't heard Gibbs. "And another thing! I'm going to have a talk with Tim. About us. Being together. A relationship, Gibbs. We're lifemates, you know! And I want to spend my life with him. And I'm going to tell him. So, if you have a problem with that, I'm sorry. And I'm not changing my mind about that either. I think rule number twelve is stupid, and it shouldn't apply to shapeshifters. Again, sorry, I don't mean to be insulting, but I can't help what I feel. I can't turn my feelings on or off like a light, and I shouldn't have to!"

"Are you finished, Abby?"

"Yes. And if I stepped out of line, I'm sorry."

"I know.What makes you think McGee is going to be fired or punished?"

"I don't know. You sneak in behind us, gave McGee a head slap, then tell him he needs to go to the Director's office. Sounds pretty serious to me."

"It's not what you think, Abbs."

"Then what is it Gibbs? Explain it to me. Please."

"Trust me Abby.It will all work out."

"Okay Gibbs.I do trust you, you know."

"I know," he answered as he gave her a hug. "Abby? When you do have that talk with McGee _mean_ whatever you say. Or you'll answer to me. Understood?"

"Understood.And I promise I will, Gibbs," Abby replied.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Hello McGee," Claudia greeted him from her desk."You can go right in. Director Borden's expecting you."

"Thanks." He knocked softly before entering and took a deep breath.He braced himself for the ass chewing that was to come. Might as well get it over with, he thought as he walked over to the desk and turned in his badge and gun.

"Director- Sir-- I take full responsibility for my actions. Just so you know. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. And I know "sorry" isn't going to cut it. I deserve to be fired for what I did. My actions were reprehensible." He turned around and headed for the door. He felt tears welling up again, but dismissed them. He refused to cry. Especially in front of the Director. He would have plenty of time to feel miserable at home. Now wasn't the time.

"McGee! Don't you dare walk out that door.Sit down. That's an order." Steve didn't mean to sound harsh. But he didn't want McGee to run off either. Not before talking to him.McGee was shaken up more than he realized, as he heard the pain he was feeling in his voice as he spoke. He hoped to change that with what he was about to say.

"Y- yes-Sir-" he managed to get out past the lump in his throat. He sat down,and wished he didn't have to. He just wanted to go home, and think.

"Relax McGee. And get your gun and badge off my desk. I don't want them."

McGee's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir- I don't understand-"

"I didn't call you here to chew you out or fire you. How about some coffee? I know I can use some."

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Steve pressed the button on the intercom. "Claudia, could you please bring two cups of coffee? Make one with extra sugar, please. Thank you."

"McGee? What makes you think I was going to fire you? Or even punish you?"

"Because of what happened in the lab. What I did to Abby- "

Claudia came in and set the coffee down on the desk, and placed the one with extra sugar in front of McGee. Both men thanked her as she headed back to her desk. McGee sipped his coffee, while willing himself to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to have a meltdown in front of the Director. He still couldn't wrap his brain around what Director Borden told him, that he wasn't fired. He was relieved, but at the same time he wondered why. Patience, he thought. He would find out soon enough.

"What you did McGee, was react while you were in the throes of a nightmare.You were reliving your torture at Gen Tech.For one split second,you perceived the white coat as a threat,and you reacted accordingly."

"Yeah.I wanted to kill the bastard who was torturing me. But it wasn't a Gen Tech lab worker. It was Abby. I repay her for trying to wake me out of a nightmare by pushing - no, violently shoving her and I damn near choked her!"

"Answer me this, McGee. Did you know at that moment that it was Abby you shoved against the wall?"

"N-no sir. During my nightmare I opened my eyes, saw the white coat, and I thought I was once again at Gen Tech."

"Okay, so that tells me you weren't after Abby. She wasn't your target."

"No, sir. That would never cross my mind, no matter how mad at her I get at times."

"Of course you wouldn't. You never intended to hurt her. Your reaction proves it. If you were a violent, reprehensible person as you think, you would have exhibited that kind of behavior long before now. And, your actions disprove that. You would not have stopped that quick, and you wouldn't have cared who you hurt. You may not think so, but you, Tim, have exemplary self control. You do."

"Could've fooled me," Tim said under his breath.

Steve hid a smile as he sipped his coffee.

"McGee. I had a chance to talk to Gibbs and Ducky about this, just so you know.Telepathically, of course, so the conversation stays private and just between us. We all agree you didn't mean what you did.It's the product of the nightmare, nothing more and Abby seems to feel the same. So, case closed. But I would like you to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"I want you to take a couple of days to rest. Catch up on some sleep."

"But, sir, the case- there's still a ton of files I need to go through, work on."

"And you will, McGee.You are doing an excellent job. I am more than pleased with your work and progress. But you need to take a break. Please, for all our sakes. You don't need to suffer needlessly from burnout.Or brain overload. And I apologize for that and that I hadn't taken that into consideration after you came to me with your concerns."

"Sir?" You don't owe me an apology for anything."

"Yes I do McGee.I'm grateful to Ducky for bringing it to my attention. Your brain is capable of processing a lot of information, and we all appreciate that. You are highly intelligent. That is a given. But, Ducky's theory is that your brain is processing too much too fast with these Gen Tech files, coupled with little sleep and not to mention caffeine overload. Keeping this up is setting a course for disaster. The nightmares are just the beginning.The last thing you need is a mental breakdown. I believe the nightmares are a warning sign to slow down, step back before destruction occurs."

"Must I take two days? Sir, give me a few hours. I promise I'll use them to rest, and then I'll be as good as new.I've gotta keep working on these files. You've seen what they've done to me. And that was eleven years ago. Now, with all these advancements in technology and bio chemistry, I can only imagine what horrors they have up their sleeves now. Not to mention any Agents they have for "experiments" and the horror they're going through. If any Agents are at Gen Tech and alive, we need to bring them home. The torture needs to stop."

"That is my intention, McGee. We've got enough information to go on, which, need I remind you, is because of what you came up with in a matter of hours. McGee, I appreciate and admire your strong work ethic and your superb talents, but I'm not willing to risk your mental health for it. Two days. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir. Thanks for the coffee." McGee stood up, and Steve followed suit.

"McGee. My asking you to take two days is not because I feel you're weak or fragile. We may be shapeshifters, but we're still human. We're not Superman, nor do I expect anyone who works for me to be. Did you know that I, and even Gibbs had to do what I'm asking you?" It happens even to the best of Agents. Sometimes we have to step back a little when we're working a case. Doesn't mean we're incompetent. It shows we're only human after all and not perfect."

"I understand sir. Thank you."

"Take care McGee.I'll see you soon." McGee stepped out of the office, then made a beeline for his desk to secure it and turn off his computers. Then he headed to Abby's lab to grab his laptop before heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors whooshed and Abby looked up from her workstation. Tim! She ran up to him to give him a hug. "Tim, I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right. I came here to pick up my laptop and head for home. I'll be back here in two days."

"Two days? What do you mean? Don't tell me you were punished!"

"No Abby. I was told to take a couple of days to rest. Ducky talked with Director Borden about his theory that my brain was processing too much too fast as I was working on the files."

"Come to think of it, that does make sense, Tim. You have been working non-stop with very little sleep. Remember Clea Thorson? I was obsessed with cracking her codes and formulas, and I almost cracked because I too was overloading my brain trying to figure everything out.I believe it's similar with you with the Gen Tech files. The difference here is this case hits closer to home for you because they tortured you, and you were only trying to find information to use for the case. I was trying to solve something."

"Abby, about that- I'm sorry you had to see what you saw on screen. Even worse, what I did to you. I should have never put my hands on you like that."

"Tim, not another word! Please, drop it. You didn't hurt me, end of story.I'm sorry for all you went through eleven years ago.That's just- indescribable. And horrific! How you survived that is beyond me, Tim. Tony is right. You do have the heart and courage of a lion. "Tim? Is there a day where we can have lunch together? Or coffee or something? I would really love to talk to you about something important."

"Abby-" "Please?" "Can it wait, Abbs? Please? I want to, I really do, but there's a lot going on right now."

"I understand. It's okay.Go.Get some rest." She was going to get that talk with Tim, oh, yes, she was. All she had to do was hatch the perfect plan..... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs bolted from his desk in the bullpen, coffee in hand and headed to the elevator to get to the interrogation room. DiNozzo and Esposito finally brought in Dunbar for questioning. Gibbs joined Director Borden in the observation room. This was going to get interesting, he thought. He'd seen DiNozzo work with McGee in interrogation,but not Esposito. Until now. He chuckled to himself. Those two were almost two peas in a pod.

"Are they going to play "good cop, bad cop"? Or, do they have something else up their sleeve? Oh, the suspense!" Director Borden chuckled.

"DiNozzo is a wild card. But he's good at what he does.It'll be interesting to see how Esposito handles the interrogation with DiNozzo."

Esposito was sitting across from Dunbar while DiNozzo was circling the table, file in hand. He had read Dunbar his rights, and Dunbar had agreed to talk without a Lawyer present. DiNozzo was experienced enough to know the reason for that. Dunbar either wasn't going to talk, or if he did he wasn't going to tell them anything they could use against him.

"Trent Dunbar, age 35. Works at Gen Tech, Research and Development department."

"That's strange. I thought it read Research for Developing Perverts. Whoops! Guess I was wrong."

"You know, Espo, I think you're on to something! Says here started out torturing and killing animals at the early age of seven."

"I bet he had a field day in middle school.Enjoying science and biology classes. Dissecting animals, learning chemical compounds, he probably soaked it all up like a sponge. Then, set up his own "lab" at home.Then next, high school, emphasis on "high" and then the grand finale. College!"

"Of course he has Degrees in Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Only way to get a job at a place like Gen Tech. But, enough of the boring history. What I want to know, Dunbar, is what were you doing here?" DiNozzo slapped a picture in front of Dunbar of Abby's backyard.

"You can't prove nothing. So, a shadow is in the backyard.Doesn't prove that I was there."

"So, you want to play the "can't prove it's me game huh? Well, I have some free time. What about you, Javi?"

"Sounds fun! I'm in."

DiNozzo picked up a remote and clicked it. Video footage from McGee's disk came up on the screen. Then DiNozzo grabbed Dunbar's chair and spun him around towards the direction of the flat screen. "Watch closely, Dunbar.Pay close attention. DiNozzo zoomed in on an image. "Whoa, a face only a mother could love. And Mr Dunbar, resembles your ugly mug. Any questions?"

"Okay, you got me. What, you gonna bust me for trespassing? Besides, I'm the victim here! I got attacked by this huge wolf! Bit my arm and then my wrist too! I almost died! I hope it bled to death when I shot it!!"

DiNozzo burst out laughing. "A wolf attack! And this wolf bit your arm and wrist?"

"That's right! I almost bled to death!"

"Well, there's just one tiny problem with your story. No evidence of any wolf attack or blood was found on the property.Not to mention no wolves are found to exist in that area or any surrounding areas. So, either you were high on drugs or you have one hell of a wild imagination!"

"C'mon, DiNozzo, don't be so hard on him. He could've been attacked by a werewolf. You never know these days. Lots of things happen that are unexplained. Or, maybe he ran into a chupacabra and thought it was a wolf."

"I was attacked by a wolf damn you! I know what I saw! That thing was huge, about the size of a pony!"

"Wolves the size of ponies!? You seriously expect anyone to believe that? That kind of talk will get you a Psych Eval and residence at the loony bin. For the criminally insane."

"Or, DiNozzo, it could be as simple as he's been taking some serious Hallucinogens. That would explain his wolves the size of ponies theory.One hell of an acid trip to rival the sixties!"

DiNozzo bent down and leaned closer to Dunbar. "Why don't you cut the "I'm the victim crap and tell me- again- I'll even say it slow so you understand. What. Were. You. There. For?"

"So, you gonna bust me for trespassing, or what? If not, I'm leaving. You gotta do better than that if you're going to arrest me!"

"Stay where you are, because it does get better. Careful what you wish for, Dunbar! Espo, you got the floor!"

Esposito picked out another file from the corner of the table, and stood up. He placed three pictures in front of Dunbar. "Take a good look. Remember these guys? You should.You enjoy your work, don't you?"

"Hey! They all volunteered for experiments. No one forced them. They enjoyed their stay, actually."

"Aren't you a piece of work? Huh, Espo? Experiments. Is that what you call it?"

"Roll that video footage, DiNozzo!"

"With pleasure, Espo!" He switched to the disk Abby Angela and McGee had worked on showing various Agents being questioned and tortured. "Wow, will you look at that! You guys really make things easy for us, don't you? Got the time/date stamp, name and everything! Impressive! Evidence that will convict you and your cohorts when we find them of first degree murder. With intent to inflict bodily harm and look at this! Sadism! You really are a sick pervert, aren't you?"

"I told you he was a pervert. He's going to enjoy his stay in prison. Aren't you Mr Dunbar- no, Mr. Meoff. First name Jack! You get an orgasmic high on torture? Wow, that's just-sick! Even worse, having to watch your sick perversion. And when we do collect those bodies and send them to autopsy, the DNA from the sperm when you came on them will match yours. Won't it, Dunbar?"

"Okay yeah! And I enjoy every minute too! Is that what you want to hear!?"

DiNozzo had had enough.He leaned close to Dunbar, placing a hand on each arm of the chair. "No,dirtbag, it isn't! Not another word outa you! This conversation is over! You will be transported to your cell. And when you get there, take advantage of that phone call you'll get, because you're going to need a Lawyer. A very good one. One that might get you out of the death penalty. Because you will get convicted of first degree murder maybe even capital murder. We've got all the evidence we need."

DiNozzo gathered up the files and headed for the door. He turned again to Dunbar. "Oh, by the way, remember that guy you tortured eleven years ago? The one that got away? He was more than happy to provide us with all this wonderful evidence. Funny how Karma can be a bitch, huh?"

Esposito handcuffed Dunbar and and turned him over to the two Agents waiting to transport him to jail. He then followed DiNozzo as they headed for the bullpen to work on their case reports. Minutes later Gibbs and Director Borden entered. Both men looked up from their work.

"Well, that was, how should I put it Gibbs- interesting? Unique?"

"It did get the job done. Dunbar is now looking at the death penalty, or at least life without parole. Good job you two."

"Thanks Boss, DiNozzo said. "I'm running facial rec on the Gen Tech guys on the video. When I get names, I'll put BOLOS out on them."

"I'm going to contact Hugh. Hopefully he'll have some good news on the identity of our mole." Gibbs nodded to Esposito in acknowledgment.

"Boss, where's McGee? I want to tell him about Dunbar. He'll be happy to hear the good news."

"You'll get the chance soon, DiNozzo. Keep up the good work." Borden headed up the stairs toward his office.

"What was that about, boss? Something happen to McGee?"

"Nope.He's fine. He's back in two days. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay boss."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Borden, that he was right. Some rest was just what he needed. He was feeling so much better, and his head stopped hurting. Tomorrow he would be back on the case. He was anxious to get back to work.

He continued his walk along the beach, it was relaxing and enjoyable for him. The ocean helped calm his mind, so he could think more clearly. And his thoughts were back in Abby's lab. When she had asked him if they could have lunch or coffee. He was curious. What did Abby have to tell him that was important? What got him even more confused was how easy and forgiving she was for what he had done to her in the lab. In _her_ lab, of all places.

He was still reeling from the shock at what he'd done. He never in a million years thought he would ever be capable of putting his hands on Abby in a violent way. He still felt horrible about that. He wondered if there was anything he could do to make it up to her.

_Oh yes, Tim there is a way!_

_Abby!_ He should have known she would be in his head. Lifemates had the ability to read each other's minds. Thank goodness DiNozzo couldn't or he'd really be screwed.He was glad Gibbs couldn't either. Another shapeshifter curse! he groused.

Abby laughed softly. _It isn't all that bad, Tim. I love your brilliant, beautiful mind. And Tim, you're one very naughty boy! I'm enjoying your naughty fantasies. You're very creative, Tim._

Tim groaned. He should have blocked those thoughts long ago. Even though lifemates were capable of reading each other's thoughts, they could block thoughts from each other too. It took some effort, but it could be done.

_I'm amazed you still want to talk to me after.._

_Timmy! Please! I know in my heart you didn't mean to hurt me. You can't, you know. No matter how hard you try._

_Abby c'mon. You say that, yet my hands were around your throat._

_True. But for only a milisecond. To you though, in the fog of your nightmare, it probably seemed longer. Now no more of this! Besides, lifemates are incapable of hurting each other.It would be as if you were cutting off your own arm or leg, it can't be done. Even when you were in the throes of a nightmare, and out of your mind, your inner soul recognized me as your lifemate.So, end of discussion! Or I'll give you a Gibbs slap myself!_

_Okay, I surrender! I'll say no more about it._

_Good. See to it you don't._

_Okay. Abby, did you mean it about lunch, or coffee? Would you still like to- with me?_

_Sure, Tim! I really do want to have a serious talk. But- why wait? Is it ok if I come over? Please?_

_Abby, I don't know-_

_I can bring something to eat. Anything you like.It would be nice to have a picnic near the ocean. Oh! Here's an idea! I can pick up some fried chicken and biscuits with potato salad from the grocery store. Soda too. What do you say? Please say yes! I'll even bring some paper plates and cups and plastic utensils so there will be no dishes to wash- Pleeeease?_

Tim smiled. He wasn't able to resist Abby, no matter how hard he tried. He would give in, as usual. Besides, some company would be very nice.

_Okay, Abby. I am hungry to be honest, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to._

_Thank you thank you Tim! Stay right where you are, I'll be there soon! I wish I was there so I could give you a bear hug! You won't regret this, I promise!_

Tim headed back to the house for a quick shower and change of clothes.He put on jeans and a clean tee and then cleaned the living room, and put a load of clothes in the washer. He cleaned and swept the kitchen and floors, and surveyed his work. His place was clean enough to pass Gibb's inspection, he thought, smiling. Now, all he had to do was wait for Abby's arrival.

He didn't have to wait long. Abby pulled into his driveway, and Tim opened the door and stepped out to help her with her bags.

"Thank you so much for this, Tim. I appreciate it a whole lot."

"Thank you for bringing some food."

"My pleasure Tim. It's the least I can do. Besides, I didn't feel like staying home alone. I don't know why, but I still feel uncomfortable staying there alone at night. I know that sounds crazy, since the creep stalking me in the back yard is caught, but I can't shake off the feeling that I'm still being watched."

"The Vikirnovs are still monitoring your place, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I still have that hair rising on the back of the neck feeling, and no matter how I try I can't shake it."

"Abby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought the feeling would go away, that I was overreacting, or paranoid. But- it hasn't."

"Abby. Tomorrow after work you're going to pack some things.You can stay here. It will be temporary until we can figure things out. There might be a chance someone else is after you. The question is,who, and why?"

"Do you think it could be someone from Gen Tech?"

"I hope not Abby.We can discuss this later. Let's eat."

"Okay Tim." Abby followed Tim through the house out to the back patio/deck overlooking the ocean.

"You have a beautiful place." She and Tim set the bags down and set the table and set out the food. They sat down, and Tim served Abby first, then helped himself. He then poured the drinks. Abby handed him a napkin, and they ate their food while enjoying their surroundings.

"Wow, the view is just- wonderful! You're a fortunate man to have this place."

Tim smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I was able to own this place."

"Try me."

"Director Borden. And Gabrielle. They used to own this beach house, and a beautiful Cabin with a lake for their backyard. They both decided they would sell one of the properties. Gabrielle picked the beach house to sell, and of course, Director Borden went along with her wishes. They were just about to list the property for sale through a realtor at the same time Gibbs and DiNozzo rescued me from my torture at Gen Tech. So those plans to list the property were temporarily on hold. After spending time in the hospital, Ducky and Gabrielle thought it would be a good idea to bring me here for my recovery, and therapy sessions, so I could have some privacy. I was doing so well, and enjoyed staying here so much, Steve and Gabrielle decided that it would be ideal for me to stay here permanently. So, they offered it to me."

"Wow! I'm so glad they did, Tim. You deserve a place where you feel safe.I bet they worked out a nice deal for you."

"They sure did. They worked out a reasonable down payment and monthly payment."

"That was nice of them. I'm glad for you, Tim. I know how the ocean is soothing to you."

"Yeah, like your lab.When I'm there, or here, my brain isn't so chaotic. I can think and focus better."

Abby smiled. "I've noticed."

They finished their food and Abby helped Tim clean up. They put the leftovers in the fridge, and Tim led Abby over to his couch in the living room so they could continue their earlier discussion.

"Abby, the more I think about what you've told me, the more convinced I am your fears are founded. I believe that someone from Gen Tech, for some unknown reason, wants to capture you to bring you to the lab. Maybe they want your forensic expertise, or they think you have some kind of valuable information, I don't know.I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. No way are those bastards gonna get a chance to torture you."

"So- you believe me, then?"

"Absolutely, Abby. You said yourself you couldn't shake the feeling someone's watching you. You have an uncanny way of knowing things, even without any explanation. Your unique talent, and I can't remember a single time that you were wrong. I have to insist that you stay here with me until we know more of what's going on. I've got the perfect room. It's situated so it gets some sunlight, but not direct sunlight. And it has a huge window with a spectacular view of the ocean." Tim stood up as he held Abby's hand and coaxed her to join him.

"C'mon. I'll show it to you. I'll bet you'll like it."

She followed Tim as he led her to the room he'd described.The room was very spacious with a huge queen size bed, mirror and dresser, and an awesome walk in closet.Even had its own private full bath.

"I love it! You weren't kidding about the view! You sure you don't mind- that I stay here?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did.Your safety and well being takes priority. I'm also informing Gibbs about this tomorrow. Hugh and Mark also need to know."

"Thanks Tim. I appreciate what you do for me, I truly do.So, okay, I'll stay."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"Tim? Is it okay if I watch a movie or something?"

"Of course you can. Anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"Do you have Mystery Science Theatre? I love that show.It never fails to make me laugh."

Tim's jaw opened wide in shock."You like Mystery Science Theatre?"

"Of course! The movies are awful but the commentary from Mike and the robots are simply hilarious!"

"Agreed," Tim said with a smile."Any particular episode you want to see?"

"What about you?"

"Ah ah. I asked you first," Tim said, but with a teasing tone.

"Okay, I'll pick one,then you pick one, agreed?"

"Fine with me.While you decide, I'll make some popcorn." Tim headed into the kitchen,got out a pot, heated some oil in it and popped popcorn from the stovetop. He melted some butter in the microwave and when the popcorn was ready he put it in the bowl and added the butter and some salt. Abby got the paper cups and poured some soda. They set the bowl and cups on Tim's coffetable while Abby looked through Tim's dvds. She chose Prince of Space, and Tim chose Puma Man.

Tim put Abby's choice in the dvd player and they sat down on the comfy couch to watch.Tim sat in the corner by the armrest, and Abby nestled in the crook of his arm, and lay her head on his chest.They enjoyed the movie together, and they both laughed at the commentary. Soon, they were making commentary on their own and enjoying themselves immensely. Abby eventually dissolved into fits of laughter over Tim's comments. That was only the beginning.

When he imitated the Phantom's laugh and then imitated the voice ending each sentence with b'gawk! a chicken sound, Abby lost it. She laughed so hard, tears were running down her cheeks. She had to stop and take a deep breath to calm down. She playfully punched Tim's arm.

"T-T-Tim-s-stop it! I c-c-cant-!" They both held onto each other as they laughed some more. Abby had Tim laughing at her comments from Puma Man. When the movie was over, Abby stood up and took the empty bowl and paper cups into the kitchen. She disposed of the cups and put the bowl in the sink. Then she headed towards Tim in the living room.

"Thank you so much, Tim. This is the most enjoyable time I've had in a while.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Abby. To be honest, I did too.It's nice to have some company for a change."

"I guess I'm off to bed.I need to get to my lab early, I promised Angela I would help her with something."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to coming back, the rest was nice but I need to work some more on those files."

"Goodnight Tim," Abby said as she gave him a quick bear hug.

"Goodnight."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft lips rained butterfly kisses along his cheeks and corners of his lips while gentle hands softly caressed his skin.Then he felt the butterfly kisses on his neck,then moving lower to his chest.More gentle caresses and kisses.The hands and lips felt oh, so good.He was unaware of the soft moan of pleasure that escaped from his lips.

Hands reached out to gently touch the caressing hands. The voice told him not to. It was just as gentle and soothing as the lips and caressing hands.Why couldn't he touch? Caress? He wanted to. A gentle finger touched his lips followed by a shhhh. The voice whispered softly in his ear. He would get a chance, but not now, he had to be patient and enjoy the caresses and kisses meant just for him, only him. He was enjoying it. A lot. And so was his body judging from the arousal below the waist. He writhed as well as moaned from the pleasure. Was he dreaming? He had to be, because nothing like this happened to him while he was awake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was enjoying kissing and caressing Tim. She loved how he was reacting to her, even as he slept. She rained soft butterfly kisses on his cheeks and corners of his lips while caressing his skin. She then kissed his neck, then moved on to his chest. She smiled as she heard Tim's soft moan of pleasure that resulted from her kisses and caresses.

She felt Tim's hands reaching up to caress her too, but she gently put a finger to his lips and softly whispered "shhh," into his ear, as well as telling him he would get the chance to, but to be patient and enjoy the kisses and caresses reserved only for him. Even though he was asleep, he was responding to her and enjoying what she was doing to him as evidenced by the arousal below his waist. He moaned, and writhed in response to her caresses.He also managed to whisper something.

Abby leaned closer to him as she heard a soft "mmmm, feels nice." She lay beside him and gently stroked his cheek and very gently tunneled her fingers through his hair.She didn't want to overdo her seduction with him or get him overly aroused.She intended to eventually wake him up, but she wanted it to be a gentle waking. She did not want a repeat of what happened in her lab, not that it would be like that since he wasn't having a nightmare, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He enjoyed the soft hands stroking his cheek and hair. It felt real nice. The hands and voice were real nice, too. Both voice and hands were soft and gentle, not harsh. He was really liking this dream, but he did wish that for once this was real, not a dream, not a fantasy of his. Fantasy. Maybe that was it, this was a fantasy. Yes,it had to be, it made better sense than a dream.

He often fantasized about Abby caressing him like this, and kissing him because she wanted _him,_ loved _him_ , not because she wanted comfort sex or a convenient booty call. He tried avoiding too many fantasies like this, especially sex ones, because he usually woke up rock hard, and he didn't relish having to take a cold shower real early in the morning.

The voice was speaking again. What was it saying? Then, he heard it. It was telling him to lie on his back. He complied. He felt a trail of butterfly kisses beginning on his neck, all the way down his chest, and lower. Something soft touched his chest followed by the kisses. Hair? Or hands? No matter, the sensation was still pleasant. The soft hands again caressed his chest, and stomach, then moved lower to..

"Nooo!" Tim cried out, suddenly awake. "Please, don't!" Someone was trying to remove his boxer shorts. What was going on? Was this turning into a nightmare? NO! He swallowed hard. Only his tormentors from Gen Tech could be this cruel.

"Tim?"

Abby! He breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his room. He noticed for the first time Abby was leaning over him. He felt her hands on his boxers. His eyes widened. The voice, the hands, --Abby's? She wasn't trying to seduce him- was she?

"Tim, I'm sorry- I just-wanted to please you- I just wanted-"

"Not like this. I want it- but not like this!" He quickly shot off the bed to distance himself from Abby and the temptation to push her back on the bed and finish what she started.

"Tim? What's wrong? Are you afraid to- because of what happened- because of your torture?"

"No, Abby, that's not it." He moved back to his bed, and sat down, head in his hands. He felt soft arms hugging him from behind.

"Then what is it?" Abby asked gently. "Talk to me. Please."

"I- I don't want to be a booty call! Or to be used for comfort sex! Okay!?" Tim yelled out, the words coming out in a panicked rush.There! He said it!

"Tim, you misunderstand. Wait. _That's_ what you think? That I only wanted to use you for sex?" Abby asked. Tim could hear the hurt in her voice. He turned to look at her.

"Honestly? Yeah, the thought did cross my mind." His shoulders slumped as he hung his head, looking down at the floor.

Abby moved from off the bed to stand in front of Tim. She spoke softly.

"Tim? Please look at me. Please?"

"Okay." He complied. No! Abby thought. NOT the puppyface! That was her kryptonite. How could she resist Tim when he gave her the puppyface?

"Tim, I was trying to seduce you because- well, remember that talk I mentioned I wanted to have with you?"

Tim nodded, maintaining eye contact with Abby.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm ready. I want to be with you, Tim. I want a relationship with you. I want us to be together.I didn't get a chance to tell you that, so I thought I would demonstrate with a seduction. But obviously that didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

Tim's jaw opened wide in shock. This was the last thing he ever expected to hear from Abby. But, did she really mean it? Or was it only his imagination, or another dream he was having? No, not a dream. He was fully awake, and so was Abby.

"Abby.Do- do you mean it? Really mean it? And I'm sorry I freaked out a little when you were trying to seduce me."

Abby sat down on the bed beside Tim. She gently touched and caressed his arm, then moved to gently hold his hand in hers. She moved her thumb gently back and forth, over his fingers. "Of course I mean it, Tim.I totally regret saying no to you how I did when you asked if we could be together.I should have said yes but asked if we could take things slow and not rush into anything. I would like to ask it now. That is, if you want me."

"Yes Abby. You know I want that more than anything in the world. But I also want you to be absolutely certain you want to be with me. Because once we are together,it's forever. I'll accept nothing less than a lifetime commitment.That's why I want you to take some time to think on it. _Really_ think on it to be sure if this is what _you_ truly want.I want it to be _your_ choice. Because once you say the final yes, if you do, there's no going back. No breaking it.That's why I want you to be absolutely sure of your decision. I'll accept whatever you decide because I know it will be _your_ choice, good or bad.If you decide you can't then that's fine too. At least I will know and not have to guess."

"Okay, Tim. I will do as you ask. But know this, I'm not going to change my mind. One question."

"What is it Abby?" "Can I sleep here beside you for the rest of the night? Please? Okay, two questions," Abby said with a shaky laugh. "Could you spoon with me? I feel safe and comforted when I feel your arms around me.Please, Tim?"

"I guess I can manage that," he said as he moved from the bed to grab a t shirt to put on. He then came back and got under the covers. He patted the mattress and Abby snuggled against him spoon fashion as he wrapped his arm around her middle. "Good night Tim. And thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night Abby."


	7. Chapter Seven

Abby woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. It was the best sleep she had in quite a while, and she had Tim to thank for it. Tim. She smiled. She felt his soft breath on her neck, and his arm was still wrapped protectively around her.She gently turned around to face him and rained soft kisses on his lips and cheek while she gently tunneled her hands through his hair.

Tim opened his eyes and smiled."Morning sleepyhead" Abby teased, smiling back. "Morning.Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did, Tim. Thank you so much. I've slept better here than I have in days." She got up reluctantly to head to her room to get ready for work.

"I'm glad you slept well. I did too." Tim was relieved he was finally able to return to work.What Abby had told him last night was still nagging at him. What did Gen Tech want with Abby? A thought entered his mind, and he didn't like it one bit.Of course they would want her for her forensic knowledge. And then, when they were done with her-- he didn't even want to go there. He knew one thing. Abby wouldn't be able to survive the torture they had put him through. So he had to do anything possible to prevent those bastards from getting their hands on her.

He brushed his teeth and took a shower,then got dressed in black slacks and a nice dress shirt for work. He grabbed his go bag and checked to make sure his laptop was there, he couldn't forget that. There were things he wanted to check before telling Gibbs and Borden of his suspicions. He wanted to make sure they were founded, but he would tell them about Abby. Abby was standing in his door frame, looking at him like a cat licking its chops at a bowl of cream. Uh oh.She had _the look_. He knew it well. Abby had him in her sights, and he was the target.

"Wow Tim! Looking great! But you always do."

"You're the one who always looks great Abbs. How come You're wearing one of my t shirts?"

"I like wearing your tees, Tim. First time you've noticed?" Abby smirked.

"First time I've noticed what?" Tim smiled.

Abby loved it when Tim smiled. She noticed he hadn't been smiling much lately. But she knew he was very concerned about the case and helping his team solve it.

"Well, Tim, every now and then I "borrow" one of your t shirts. This one I have on I like borrowing the most. Wanna know why?"

"Do I want to know?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Because Timmy, your scent is on it.And I know this sounds foolish, maybe sappy but- she blushed- it's like you're hugging me in the lab when you're not there.And when I'm by a mirror I see your name instead of MIT. And it helps. And I think you're very masculine and sexy."

"Abby, sexy is not a word to describe me. Try geek, nerd, or-"

Abby flew at him so fast all he could think of was to to back away and ended up with his back against the wall.Tim was so shocked at her move he didn't finish what he was going to say.

"What did you say, Tim?" Abby said, standing in front of him, hands on hips.

"Um, that,uh- sexy is not a word--"

Abby put a finger to his mouth. No, Tim, don't you dare! And why not?"

"Why-what?"

"Why can't a guy who's loving, kind, caring, and has a brilliant mind be sexy? And do not say it's because you're a nerd or geek either!"

"Okay.If not because of that, then, well, look at me. My looks don't exactly scream sexy."

"Really, Tim? You prefer to listen to and believe those shallow, insensitive, jealous bullies and jerks -- assholes who say such things and put others down to make themselves look good.As if that works. They look more like jackasses when they do that. I wonder how they really feel when they wake up and find out that their so called "cool" friends have abandoned them and they are left all alone without a true friend in the world. Sad, really."

"Uh, Abby- you really think that?"

"Think what, Tim?"

"That I'm -um -" Tim blushed as he continued- "sexy?"

"Of course Tim! Look at you! You always know what to wear and what looks good for you.And your brilliant mind! Not to mention kind, caring, honorable, very noble and sexy qualities Tim! When you talk tech,that's sexy too and a major turn on! And your creativity. I want to explore that further, but later, since we're taking things slow." Abby smiled cheekily at him. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rained soft kisses on his lips.

"Um, Abby, um- you're not-" "Not what, Tim? Exploring? Oh, yes, but just your mouth for now. I don't think we've shared a proper kiss. Time for that to change," she said as she gently placed her lips on his. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he gently kissed her back. She took her time and slowly deepened the kiss, as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip she loved so well. She coaxed Tim to do the same, and he got the hint and gave her what she wanted. He deepened the kiss with his tongue as he molded her body closer to his. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Abby was enjoying the kiss too. She tunneled her hands through Tim's hair, then gave him one last kiss as she reluctantly parted from him and his toe curling french kisses.

Damn! Could that man kiss or what? She thought. "Um-wow!" Was all she could manage to say. Tim's kisses had left her practically breathless as well as speechless.

"Um- I'll see ya later?"

"Okay."

Tim was just as affected by the kisses as Abby was. He took a deep breath to calm down, then checked himself quickly in the mirror to make sure he was presentable before heading off to work.

* * *

 

It was cold. So very cold. And the cage was cramped, too small for any human being. He could barely even lie down comfortably. He curled into a ball. Why was this happening? What was going on? Why were he and others in some strange laboratory? Where were his team mates? Didn't they care that he as well as other Agents were missing? Didn't they want to find him and the others? Were they even trying? No, probably not. They had more important cases to solve than to worry about some missing Agents.

 

He could hear the other cries around him. Others in cages, trapped as he was.People in white lab coats doing things,horrible things.Beatings and pumped full of strange drugs occurred daily.To him. To the others. Experiments, they called it.No, it was torture. Some begged them to stop. But they kept going. Kept getting them to shift. Kept them pumped full of drugs and doled out beatings so they couldn't fight back. Bunch of labrat cowards, the lot of them.If he had his way, they would be in these cages, getting experimented on. Drugged, beaten. Let them have a dose of their own medicine, he thought.

 

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream resonated throughout the room. He put his hands over his ears, as he curled into an even tighter ball, shaking his head side to side as he kept repeating, no, no, no, no! He knew his turn was coming soon. He didn't know how much more he could take. Sometimes,he wished for death. Actually, almost every minute of the day. A rescue seemed a lost hope, and death would be so much better than staying in this place. Another scream. He tried to stop them, but the tears kept coming. He cried for himself and the others. He was pretty sure that by now they were beyond help, or hope. He heard the clink of his cage door opening, then, a hand reached out to drag him out. It was his scream that resonated throughout the room this time.....

* * *

 

Angela walked into the lab, ready for another work day. She was surprised, yet happy at what she was seeing and hearing. Abby was bouncing around her lab happily, Rob Zombie's metal music playing on her stereo. Angela smiled. She was glad to see Abby in a much happier mood than she'd been in lately. She wondered if it had anything to do with Tim. She put on her lab coat and walked over to Abby.

"Morning Abby.I'm pleased to see you smiling and playing your metal music again."

Abby gave Angela a hug. "Oh, it's a wonderful morning sis!!! I have something TO smile about! Things are looking up!"

"Well, then, I'm happy for you! What's the happy occasion?"

"Oh Angela! I got to spend some time with Timmy!! To be honest, after the night that the intruder invaded my backyard, I still felt uneasy, and I still do, that someone is still watching me. But now, after spending time with Tim, I admit I feel so much better! I told him how I felt, and that I felt I was still being watched, and now I will be staying with him for a while. But for protection detail," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Abby, I think that's a wonderful start! Isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, Angela, it is! We had a nice time! I brought a late lunch, we watched Mystery Science Theatre, and I got to spoon with him. Sis, that made me feel so safe, and cared for! Tim was very concerned with my feelings and he still is. He believes there is someone still after me."

"That's a valid possibility Abby.That Dunbar person seemed-creepy-perverted.I heard Esposito, Hugh, and Mark talk about his capture and DiNozzo's and Esposito's interrogation. I'm glad he's behind bars. I shudder to think there are others out there just as sick and perverted as he is. I'm glad you have Tim to be there for you."

"Oh, me too! But.."

Angela sighed. And tried to look and sound stern as she asked "Why is there a but, Abby?"

Abby grinned. "Gotcha worried there for a sec, didn't I?"

"Abby!"

"Okay, okay, I've got to make a decision."

"Abby!" Angela stomped her foot in frustration, but couldn't resist smiling. She couldn't stay mad at her sis for long.

"Okay, okay, Tim wants me to really think hard about what I told him last night. I told him I was ready to have a relationship with him, I want to be with him, but take things slow. He agreed, but stipulated I had to really really think long and hard on it. To be a hundred percent sure it's what I want.I told the stubborn bullhead it's what I want, and I'm not changing my mind, but he still wants me to think about it. Is it because deep down, he might not believe me or something?"

"Don't you see, Abby? It's not that he doesn't trust you, or believe you, but your track record speaks for itself. You have been known to change your mind, and he just wants to be sure this is what you truly want.I have no doubt it's what he wants, but he doesn't want to force you to be with him, or play the "You're my lifemate- so you have to be with me because we're destined and were chosen to be together by the fates card. He wants to give you your free will, and the freedom of choice. Oh, Abby! He wants your decision to come from your heart.To come from you yourself.He wants to make sure you want him, will love him, for himself, just as much as he does you. He needs that Abby. Once he's assured of that, you will see what I and everyone else does. He wants the same unconditional love from you for himself that he has for you."

"Oh! I see! He wants me to accept him as he is- I want to, but, what if--"

"What, Abby?"

"Okay, I do that, and what if he expects me to change?"

"What do you mean?" "What if he can't accept the fact that I'm not a typical housewife, there might not be a homemade meal waiting all the time when he comes home? What if he wants that, Angela?"

Angela walked over to Abby and put her hands on her shoulders. "Abby. Look at me. I think you got Tim all wrong. From what I've seen of him interacting with you, I don't believe he'll expect anything from you you can't give willingly, nor do I believe he wants you to change who you are. I truly believe he loves you unconditionally, Abby. If you're not sure, I'm sure that when you have some time you can discuss your fears with him, and he will listen and assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes, Abby! Give Tim some credit. Give him a chance to tell you his feelings, and do the same for him. I promise you will feel better and relieved afterwards. And he'll be too, I'm sure."

Abby hugged Angela. "Thanks, sis."

"You're welcome," she answered as she hugged back."Don't worry. I know for certain he already accepts you as you are. Give him a chance to prove that to you, Abby."

"Okay. I'll try it your way. Thanks again, sis. I feel even more better than I did this morning. You're right. Tim can be reasonable, and he's a great listener. He listened and believed me when I told him my fears of being watched."

"And you still believe it?" "That I'm being watched- yes. But this time, I'm not alone. I have Tim to protect me.And the Vikirnovs are still keeping an eye on my place. I've got the best security system installed in my home. Not to mention from any Vikirnov while I'm there too. Same at Tim's place. And I feel safer there, because of Tim."

"I'm sure Tim will figure out who's trying to go after you this time, and he'll be caught just like Dunbar. Everything will work out Abby, you'll see."

"I'm sure you're right, Angela." Abby smiled and tried to look confident, but inside, she wasn't so sure. She had a funny feeling that this time, they would succeed in capturing her. She still wondered why the people from Gen Tech were so interested in her. She bit her lip to keep from crying. She wanted Tim. She needed one of his hugs. "So, Angela, what was it you needed help on?"

 

* * *

 

 

Tim was happy to be back at his desk in the squadroom. It felt like he'd been gone longer than just two days. He booted up his computers, and he pulled out his laptop from his bag and booted that up too. It felt good to be back at work again. He smiled.

Tony entered the squadroom and made a beeline for Tim's desk.

"Well, whadda ya know? The McProdigal Probie FINALLY comes back!"

Tim rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Really, Tony? Must you be so melodramatic?"

"Of course! You tell anyone I'll deny it, but - I have missed you probie!"

"Thanks Tony. And congrats on bagging Dunbar. Thank you for getting him, by the way. I'll thank Esposito too when I see him. I heard you two hit it off pretty well."

"Yeah,we did. I bet Abby's glad Dunbar's behind bars. She must be relieved."

"Well Tony, now that you mention it- she still feels that she's being watched, that someone's still after her. I told her she could stay with me for protection detail of course, until we find out if anyone's still pursuing her."

"I guess it was too good to be true.Thinking only Dunbar was after her.I don't like it, especially if she's right. Geez, these Gen Tech loonies make the mentally ill look sane."

"Told you so. Told you they were scientific whack jobs. They must be stopped, Tony. And I'm not talking just prison, or anything like that. Permanently stopped. As in never being able to operate ever again stopped."

"The only way for that to happen would be...."

"As unpleasant as that sounds to have to be the ones to make that happen, it's the ONLY sure way they'll never harm anyone. Ever."

Tim didn't like the look Tony gave him. Tony was looking at him as if he was some Alien entity that suddenly appeared from the X Files.

"Wow, Probie. Never figured you had that kind of killer instinct."

"Well, Tony, being the recipient of torture and experiments by those f'n bastards sorta changes your perspective.Even Geeks have dark sides when they're pushed to the point beyond endurance.Now they want Abby.That pisses me off.Royally."

"Um, yeah, McGee, that goes without saying."

Tony was in shock at this side of McGee. He just couldn't picture timid Tim carrying a big ass rifle and pulling a Rambo. It was laughingly ridiculous, but, then,not really ridiculous at all.In some twisted way he couldn't even understand himself, he COULD picture it in his head, and that was a very scary thought.

"Tony, quit staring at me like I'm some weird alien from the X files.You may not want to admit it, but deep down, you know I'm right."

"About what, McGee?" Gibbs asked, as he headed to his desk with his coffee.

"I was telling Tony that Abby still feels as if someones watching her and is after her, and she'll be staying with me at the beach house for protection detail."

"Aren't the Vikirnovs watching her place?"

"Yes, but she told me she doesn't feel safe there.And now Tony thinks I'm some alien from the X files because I mentioned that the Gen Tech whack jobs need to be stopped permanently, or they'll continue what they are doing now.They won't stop unless they're eliminated."

"McGee does have a point, DiNozzo."

"I know, he does, but he's- McGee. The McGee I've known hasn't mentioned permanent annihilation.Stuff like that coming from a Geek is - scary."

THWACK!

"Ow!! What's that one for?"

"Seriously think about that for a second, DiNozzo! Agents are missing, experiencing torture, experimented on, and some are getting killed. McGee was also tortured and experimented on. Do the math."

"Got it boss."

"Good.

McGee chuckled to himself as he contacted Hugh over his laptop.

_Hugh I need your help._

_You got it bro. What do you need?_

_Abby is being watched. Again. I need to find out who._

_On it. I'll let you know when it's taken care of._

_Thanks Hugh. Appreciate the help._

_Anytime. I'll be in touch soon._

Tim was smiling like an evil cheshire cat when he logged off the laptop.He knew what Hugh meant by "taking care" of the problem.Good. One less whack job to worry about. He had another job to take care of. He was going to hack in the Gen Tech computers and set up live surveillance. Then they could see what was going on NOW. One step closer to his goal. Eliminating Gen Tech.Tim was looking forward to that.


	8. Chapter 8

All chaos ensued in the Gen Tech lab as a subject managed to break out of its chains that were connected to the metal wall.It roared in triumph as it knocked down equipment and supplies with one swipe of its gnarled hand.A couple of lab techs tried to subdue it, one shooting it with a tranquilizer gun.Bad idea.It only worsened the situation.It reacted violently,grabbing the lab tech who shot it,and with one hand squeezed his throat and shook him violently like a rag doll before tossing him to the concrete floor.

Another lab tech immediately ran to the phone to notify security and called for medics for the injured tech.Cages rattled as the others held on to their cage doors and shook them violently.Yells and roars were heard throughout the whole laboratory. The loose subject reacted more violently when the loud sirens went off in the lab.It covered its ears and let loose another roar as it ran towards the door.Two other techs quickly followed,shooting off their rifles and managed to hit the subject.Even so, it managed to escape.Gen Tech level 5 was now on mandatory lockdown.

* * *

 

Tim came to work the next morning to hack in to Gen Tech's security system and was successful.It had taken a bit longer than usual.He would later on find out why.Apparently,Gen Tech was on lockdown. Something big was going on.Tim set up his laptop to monitor and record what was going on with the security computers monitoring the entire building as well as the surrounding property on the outside.

While Tim was busy with other tasks,the laptop recorded One monitor showing a room that had equipment and supplies strewn all over the floor.The laboratory.A door was literally torn off its hinges at the rear of the lab.Another security monitor showed a shadowy figure running from the building followed by two other figures shooting at it with rifles...

* * *

 

_Anacostia park- near the river:_

_At 3 pm, a call had been made by a jogger, who had come across a body.At first he thought it was some dead animal.Until he came closer.He recoiled in horror,and had ran back up the trail,and as soon as he reached the road where he parked his truck,he immediately called 9-1-1 on his cell to report the find._

_An officer was dispatched to the jogger's location to talk to the jogger and find out what in the blue hell had this guy so scared. Once the Officer pulled up on the scene,got out,and talked to the guy,the jogger took him down the trail to the place where the body was found.He stumbled back up the trail, retching. He had to get back to his own squad car to radio his Supervisor at the station to get backup down here asap.That done,he quickly grabbed his bottled water on the front seat of his car and took a swig.He wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his sleeve._

_This was bad.He couldn't even begin to describe what he'd just seen. He was told to stay put and interview the jogger until the backup officer,Sargeant Epcott, got there.And that's what he'd do. He had a feeling that more than the police would be needed for this.Didn't the FBI have a sort of similar to an x file division where they investigated strange things? If they did,they would need to come here too.This looked like something straight out of that show on Discovery that he frequently watched.What was it called? he thought.Oh yeah.Monster quest.That was the show._

_People had reported seeing strange creatures some similar as what he and the jogger saw.They even had a show about the chupacabra once and a woman featured on the show had a body of a strange looking dog that looked like it had blue skin,but wasn't a normal dog or wolf either.Creepy looking thing, it was.One scientist on the show claimed it was a mutant dog with mange.He wasn't buying that bs.Especially after what he'd just seen this day.Hell,what he saw here could be featured on the show..._

* * *

Veronica Elena Esposito,Javier Esposito's younger sister, was good at what she did. And one of those things was examining and investigating weird or unusual cases for the FBI.She even helped on regular,normal cases if she was needed.She was one of the FBI's best female agents they had.Tobias Fornell was often fascinated with her methods of investigation and crime solving techniques.

She had gone through a mountain of paperwork today,filling out forms needed and getting all the forms in order for the last case she'd worked on.She made sure that the case file had everything needed in it before turning it in.Finally, all done with the boring work! She thought.She decided she would treat herself to a nice dinner at her favorite restaurant, after all, she had worked hard all week.

She headed home to change into her nice black jeans and a long sleeved dark blue cotton shirt, something casual and comfy. She put on her boots that she knew would look good with her outfit.She put up her hair in a bun with a cloth hair tie and then checked herself quickly in her mirror.Satisfied at how she looked,she headed out to her car.

Just as she arrived and had placed her order,her work cell decided to ring.She swore like a sailor towards the phone before checking the caller id.Crap!!

Seriously? she thought.Leave it to Fornell to call at the most inconvenient time.Couldn't he have waited until after she had eaten something? She was hungry,dammit!

"Okay,please tell me this is a joke? What is so important that I have to miss my well deserved dinner?"

"A little cranky, are we?"

"Well,you would be too if you hadn't eaten all day."

Veronica sighed."Can you hold on for a sec? This shouldn't take long." She waved the waitress over and quickly explained the situation, along with a sincere apology and left her two twenty dollar bills for her trouble.She then returned her attention to her cell phone as she walked out to her car.

Okay,so what's up?

"Something I can't tell you about over the phone.How soon can you arrive at Anacostia Park?"

"Let's see,I can be there,in,say,forty minutes or so?"

"Could you please make it much sooner?I'll guarantee you a ride home.I'll make it up to you,I promise."

"All right.I'll head to my place to park and lock up my car.I'll be there in a few. How does ten to fifteen minutes sound?"

"That would be great.I promise you won't regret it."

She hung up and sighed.She knew what Fornell was asking,without really saying it.She really didn't want to.She only did it if it was absolutely necessary.She was glad Fornell was the only one at work who knew she was a shapeshifter.

She grabbed her small backpack that held her cellphone, badge, wallet,FBI creds, keys,etc,slung it over her shoulders and headed towards the direction of Anacostia park. When she had passed the residential areas,she took off running,hiding herself in some dense foliage near the main trail and shifted into her wolf.Ten minutes later,after shifting again,she was at the park.

Flashing lights on several cars lit up the area,the noise of the sirens muted.Police Officers as well as FBI Agents had mixtures of shock,horror,and revulsion on their faces.They couldn't believe what was lying in front of them. 

Neither could Veronica.What was before her now was indescribable.This was beyond anything she had ever heard about, let alone seen with her own two eyes.And she had seen some pretty strange, weird, unexplained stuff.This was like the X files and monster quest rolled into one.Something she hadn't come across before,and wouldn't want to again.

Neither did the Officers she questioned.Sergeant Epcott informed her of the jogger's time of his call, and that he was the first to discover this strange creature.She then talked to thejogger,who was calmer than he had been hours before.She took some notes and put the small notebook in her FBI marked jacket pocket that Agent Fornell had handed her when she first arrived.

**5:30 pm**

Veronica put on some latex gloves before examining the weird looking creature.What was it? As she bent down to look closer,she saw what she only could describe as a mutant werewolf that wasn't completely formed yet.Apparently this creature was human,but with the face horrifically distorted.Patches of hair grew out of skin, and the clothes were bloody and torn to shreds.It reminded her of what happened to clothes when Banner turned into the Hulk.It was barefoot,and she could tell by the condition of the feet it had traveled quite a distance.

"Well,Vee,what are you thinking?"Fornell asked.

"Well,for one thing,whatever this is escaped from somewhere,someone, or something.This human doesn't look natural,it looks like it was mutated somehow.Drugs,maybe? I'll bet this is a result from experiments from some lab.Doesn't DARPA have some kind of Super Soldier project going on?

"Yes-I believe you are right.I can check and make inquiries, and see if this is in any way connected with this"

"Or,could it be-"

"Sorry to interrupt,guys,but we're going to head out,and make our Police reports,and get a written statement from the jogger."Sergeant Epcott said.

"I'll need a copy of those when you've finished writing them up."

"I'll fax em over to your office.We've done all we can here,it's all yours now,Agent Fornell."

"Thank you Sergeant.I appreciate your help and for calling us when you did."

"No problem, sir.Take care.I hope you can solve whatever mystery this is."

Sergeant Epcott and his officers left the scene,glad to return to the station house,back to their desks to make out their reports.This strange looking creature had creeped them out.

While Sergeant Epcott and Fornell were speaking,Veronica decided to take some hair samples as well as dna swabs from its mouth. She bagged each one in it's own evidence bag and sealed them,following all proper procedures for collecting evidence.The Officers that had first arrived also followed procedure by setting up posts around the perimeter of the body and wound the yellow Police line do not cross tape around the posts.Photographs were also taken of the body,footprints,(including cast molds of the footprints),everything needed for the investigation.

"Hello there,Agent-?"

"Larson,ma'am Dan Larson."

"Agent Veronica Esposito.Agent Larson,I was wondering,do you happen to have one of those handheld mobile fingerprint ID scanners that I can use?"

"I'll get you one out of the equipment truck."

"Thanks."

She bent down near his arm, and noticed something.She took out her mini flashlight,and shined it near the creature's hand. Something had been written in the dirt, but wasn't complete. She tried to make it out.G-E-N  T-E-.She frowned.Somehow,the partial word was somewhat familiar to her,she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was yet.

Larson returned with the fingerprint scanner and handed it to her.She expressed her thanks and carefully placed the right index finger onto the scanner.Two minutes later, she got a hit.

"Uh, Fornell,I think you really need to see this."

"What did you find out?"

"A few discoveries.This is- was, rather, once a human.Take a look at the name."She stood up to show him what she had on the screen.

"Now take a look at the dirt by his hand.He was trying to write something,and died before completing it.Like me,this guy was once a shapeshifter.That would explain why he looks like a mutated werewolf,if indeed some lab has been conducting experiments on him. And I really believe that is the case.Crap!"

"What is it,Vee?"

"My brother Javier mentioned something about the case.He said they got some pervert from some lab.I bet that's what this creature was trying to write! The name of the lab he most likely escaped from."

She snapped her fingers. "I think I know now! Javi mentioned a lab named Gen Tech! He said SSE Agents were disappearing, and they discovered some Agents were captured and brought there so they could conduct "experiments".But Javi mentioned they're actually getting tortured,and these guys are scientific whack jobs.Most likely an extremist group.I would even go so far as to say that these loons have financial backing from some other extremist group.More likely a group dealing with illegal bio chemistry materials and firearms.

"Crap.Now I've got to get the SSE involved.The Wolfpack will most likely be working this case with us."

"Oh,you mean Agent Gibbs team?"

Fornell wasn't surprised she knew about the Wolfpack.Her brother Javier was working with them,helping them with a case.SSE Agents were disappearing,or getting murdered.And this body- before this mutation happened to it,had been an SSE Agent.Just like Vee said.

He wouldn't admit it to her, but he secretly thought she would fit in much better as an SSE Agent.Her secret would be better kept there,than with the FBI.And,due to what they discovered tonight,he might have to make that happen much sooner than he'd planned.He hated losing her,but he knew that if she worked with Gibbs and Director Borden, her career would really soar because she wouldn't have to hide her shapeshifting secret and could use her unusual "talents" to the full there.

No use procrastinating,he thought.He would have to contact Director Borden immediately.And,later, maybe he could talk to him about Veronica's future as an SSE Agent.Now,they had a case to collaborate on.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Borden's number. "Hello,Director? Tobias Fornell.We've got a situation here......"


	9. Chapter 9

**5:45pm Gibbs'home**

Gibbs was sitting at his table,enjoying a fresh brewed cup of coffee,and the newspaper in front of him he didn't get a chance to read this morning,when he got a call. Gibbs looked at the caller id.Director Borden.This was a call he could not ignore.

"Yeah.Gibbs.Dead body-where?Okay.We're on it.Yeah,I'll talk to Fornell,see what he's got-yeah,we'll collaborate and keep you posted."Gibbs ended the call and contacted DiNozzo and McGee with a telepathic message. DiNozzo!McGee!Grab your gear.Dead SSE Agent,Anacostia Park.Meet me there,Asap!

He then called Ducky to get the autopsy van ready and to meet him at Anacostia Park.Gibbs grabbed his gear and shifted into his wolf. 

* * *

 

Tony was relaxing on his comfy couch,watching tv,and just about to call in for a pizza when he received Gibbs'message.

 _On it boss!_ Tony answered Gibbs message.

Crap,crap,and double crap!Why now?He hadn't even gotten a chance to eat yet,dammit!

He grabbed his pack and headed out the door.When he felt it safe,he shifted and was a blur of movement as he headed for the park. McGee was just opening the door to the beachhouse when he received Gibbs message. _I'll see you in a few,boss!_ McGee answered

He sighed,locked his door,and put his keys into his backpack,and he too shifted and took off with a blur as he headed for Anacostia park. 

* * *

 

"Whadda ya got,Tobias?"

"Something right up your alley Jethro.A horribly mutated dead body.A former SSE Agent from the Norfolk Division.It appears he escaped from somewhere,before his death.Possibly from a laboratory.A jogger came across the body at approximately 3pm and called the police,who then contacted us.They're faxing me over the jogger's statements and police reports.Of course,you'll get copies too.Follow me."

Gibbs knelt down by the body as he asked,"has the body been identified yet?"

"Yes.Agent Esposito,could you come here for a minute?She'll be able to tell you who this was."

"Sure."

"Please tell Agent Gibbs here the name that came up on the fingerprint scanner."

"Of course.That would be SSE Agent Jack Gibson,sir.Whoever this was that did this to him-"she swallowed hard and continued-"all I gotta say it went waay beyond experiments." She looked at Gibbs as she continued."Judging by your expression,I can see you knew this man-I'm so very sorry for your loss, sir."

"Not your fault.Don't address me with sir.Agent Gibbs will do."

"All right--Agent Gibbs."

McGee noticed Gibbs expression as well.Oh yeah,bossman was upset all right.Time for him to speak up.

"Ma'am,Fornell mentioned he could've escaped from a lab.Can you be certain of that?"

"Well,Agent-"she paused.

"McGee.Tim McGee."

"Well,Agent McGee,I believe that might be the case.If you notice here-"she shined her flashlight again at the dirt by his hand,"You can plainly see he started writing something."

Sure enough,when McGee bent down closer to look,there was a partial word.G E N TE-

"He had to have died at the time he tried to write this out.Apparently he was shot-but he still managed to come from quite a distance.As you can see by the condition of his feet."

"Boss.Take a look.He was trying to write Gen Tech."

DiNozzo had been examining the body as Gibbs and McGee were speaking with Fornell and Agent Esposito.He also took a look where McGee was indicating Gibbs look.They were right.He also spotted the partial words.He too noticed the condition of the body,and how mutated it was.Quite frankly it was creeping him out.The black and white werewolf movie with Lon Chaney came to his mind, for some reason.He supposed it was because this was where you were _supposed_ to see things like this,in movies,not real life.

Gibbs noticed the writing too,and he was convinced like the others that Gibson was trying to leave a message.McGee was right. These bastards needed to be eliminated asap.No Agent,no matter from what department in law enforcement,deserved this.

"C'mon everyone,step aside,and let Ducky do his job."

"Thank you Jethro.Since it is getting later into the evening,would you mind if Mr.Palmer and I took the body back to autopsy, and from there report our findings?I think everything possible has already been done here."

"I don't see a problem with that,Duck.Okay with you,Tobias?"

"Sure.I don't see a problem with that either.I'll get this wrapped up-taken care of,and we'll meet you later with the evidence."

"See ya soon,Tobias."Gibbs and the team shifted,and three blurs headed to NCIS,and in minutes were in the squadroom. 

* * *

 

As soon as DiNozzo was at his desk,he was on the phone calling for pizzas.

Gibbs headed out for a coffee run,bringing back coffee for the three of them.As soon as he sat at his desk,he got a call. "Gibbs.Yeah,tell him I'll be right up."Gibbs immediately headed up the stairs to the Director's office.

"Hmmm.Wonder what that's about."

"Don't know,Tony.If it's a need to know,Gibbs will tell us."

The elevator dinged,which immediately got Tony's attention.Finally!His pizza was here!As he rose out of his chair,he sighed.Damn.Just Fornell with some woman.He watched as they too,headed up the stairs to the Director's office.Aye carumba!What was a hot chick like that doing with Fornell?he wondered.More important,what were they discussing up there?Tony was itching to find out.

Tim was concentrating on the surveillance footage on his laptop when he felt a wad of paper hit his head."Dammit Tony!I'm _trying_ to concentrate here!"

"Hey,McOblivious,who was that hot chick with Fornell?"

"What?"Tim looked up from his laptop,a confused frown on his face.

"Didn't you see Fornell and a hot chick heading up to the Directors?They just got out of the elevator."

"Didn't notice.In case you haven't noticed,Tony,I'm trying to concentrate and work over here.As I said before,if it's a need to know,Gibbs will let us know."

"Geez,McGrumpy,lighten up!Maybe you'll feel better when you've eaten something.I've ordered some pizzas for us.Hope they get here soon,I'm starving!" Tony got up from his desk and headed to McGee's.

"What are you working on,anyways?"

"Really,Tony?Don't you have anything to do?"

"Yeah,just the usual boring yada yada."

"Don't you think you should get on it before the boss catches you goofing off?"

Tony made a move as if he were going for the laptop."Oooh,I got an idea.Gonna need your laptop,McGee."

**"Touch my laptop,and you lose a hand!"**

_Ding!_

McGee looked up and smiled with relief.Yes!Tony's pizzas finally were here.Good.

While Tony dealt with the delivery man,Tim continued looking at the surveillance footage from Gen Tech he had his laptop record.But he couldn't continue his task as he was once again interrupted.

_DiNozzo!McGee!C'mon up here.Director would like to speak with you._

_On it boss!_ Tony and Tim sent their message at the same time.

Tim secured his laptop,and Tony put his pizza boxes on his desk and both headed for the stairs. "Well,Tony,I guess you're going to get your wish.More than one,actually.We'll find out what their meeting was about,plus you'll find out who the"hot"chick is."

"Huh.That's true,"Tony said with a wide grin.

They both said Hello to Claudia and DiNozzo knocked softly on the Director's door.

"Come in"Director Borden called out. He directed them to sit at his conference table,where Fornell,Gibbs,and a dark haired woman were seated.DiNozzo sat beside Gibbs,and the woman was seated across from him.McGee sat beside Gibbs as well.

Before Borden could explain why they were summoned here,Tony spoke up. "Quien es la Rosita bonita?!"

_Thwack!_

"DiNozzo!Behave!"Gibbs hissed."This is serious!"

"Yes,boss."DiNozzo answered with an apologetic tone."Sorry.Sorry,ma'am."

Veronica had to bite her lip and put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.She'd heard about the Gibbs' slap from Fornell,but now she was seeing it in action.Fornell was right.It was funny to watch.She knew Fornell enjoyed seeing DiNozzo get the headslap,and he also told her he would pronounce DiNozzo as DiNutzo just to yank his chain,since Tony had called him Toby, and Vee knew Fornell _hated_ to be called Toby.

"Gibbs?You wanna tell your team,you've got the floor.Or would you rather I tell them?"

"Go 'head Steve.I believe this one here"Gibbs motioned towards DiNozzo"will take it more seriously hearing it from you."

"Very well.I'll just cut to the chase.DiNozzo,McGee,meet your temporary teammate,Probationary Field Agent Veronica Esposito.She'll be transferring from the FBI to NCIS SSE.She is one of us,a shapeshifter."

"Director Borden,I don't mean to interrupt,but can I say something?"

"Sure Fornell."

"Gentlemen,as is quite obvious,I'm not getting any younger.It won't be long before I have to retire,which is why I came here to talk to Director Borden about the possibility of Agent Esposito becoming an SSE Agent.You see,no one else at FBI has got a clue she is a shapeshifter,and I've done everything within my power to keep it that way.I'm afraid that somehow,someway,someone will find out.To prevent that shit from hitting the fan,I thought her transfer here would be the best option.She's one hell of an Agent,and I'm gonna hate to lose her."He paused to let that sink in.

McGee extended his hand out towards Veronica,who,in turn,extended hers.He spoke as they shook hands."Congratulations Agent Esposito.Welcome to NCIS.I hope you'll enjoy working here as you have with the FBI."

"Thanks for the welcome,Agent McGee.I'm looking forward to working with your team."

"So,what did you do at the FBI?"DiNozzo asked.

"Similar to what you do here,I investigated cases that were considered"unusual."

"Cool!You're just like Dana Scully!"He almost added"and a hot one too!"but didn't want to insert his foot in his mouth.He was in enough trouble with Gibbs,judging by the glare he sent his way.

"DiNozzo"Gibbs spoke softly,"do you realize who Agent Esposito is?"

"Uh,yeah,boss,she's a former FBI Agent who's going to work with us."

"The name,DiNozzo.Does her last name sound familiar?Ring any bells?"Gibbs asked with a big smirk on his face.

Fornell was smirking right along with Gibbs.He was enjoying this little show.Immensely.Especially when the proverbial light bulb turned on over DiNozzo's head.The look on DiNozzo's face was priceless.

"Esposito.So,you're related to Javier Esposito?"

"Yes,he's my brother"Veronica said with a grin.She was enjoying the show as well as watching DiNozzo squirm at that revelation.Even McGee was smiling.

"Thanks for the Scully reference.I'll take that as a compliment."She smiled at DiNozzo,at the same time subtly checking him out.He had very nice hazel green eyes,she noticed.He also was nicely dressed.Handsome too,but she wouldn't be admitting that to him any time soon.Not if what she'd heard about his reputation as a playboy who thought more about himself than he should was true.No,she would get to see what he was like for herself,because she didn't believe everything she heard,or was told,nor would she rely on scuttlebutt as the gospel truth. Working with this team was going to be an interesting experience,of that she had no doubt.She had a feeling it wouldn't be dull working here. 

* * *

 

Suddenly,and with no warning,Director Borden's flat screen attached to his office wall turned on,split screen footage popping up on the screen.One side showing a place with supplies and equipment strewn all over the floor,along with the rear door torn off its hinges.The other side showed a figure running with two other figures running after it,shooting at it with their rifles.The images looped over and over,as if someone was studying them.

Gibbs noticed McGee standing near the flatscreen,looking up at it as if he was in a trance.He was studying the footage on the screen,taking note of every detail he could get from the images.He zoomed in on the first running figure on the right side of the screen,enlarging the face of the image,then freezing it.He also noted the date/time stamp on the bottom of the screen.He was so focused on what he was doing,he almost didn't hear Gibbs getting up to stand beside him.

"McGee.Talk to me,"Gibbs spoke softly.

"Oh!So sorry boss,before we were called up here,I was going through the surveillance footage on my laptop.That was the reason why I came in so early to work this morning,to hack into Gen Tech's surveillance.Apparently,I was lucky enough to get the footage of Gibson's escape.That's who I believe this is.The clothes,height,and build seems to match up with the body that was found at the park.

As soon as I was successful at hacking in,I left the laptop to record while I took care of other tasks.I'm sorry I neglected to check up on my laptop,because if I had,we would have known about Gibson's escape before we got the call to go to Anacostia Park."

"Hey!Don't beat yourself up over it,and don't even think about apologizing.You're doing one hell of a job,McGee.If it wasn't for you,we wouldn't have all this evidence we have on these Gen Tech bastards.And soon,they'll get the punishment they deserve. As well as justice for the victims and their families." 

* * *

 

DiNozzo noticed Veronica and Fornell looking up at the flatscreen with a mixture of shock and awe on their faces.He knew for some,McGee's"talent"took a little getting used to.

"I looked just like you do when I first discovered McGee's ability.Even Gibbs was a bit freaked out by it,if you can believe that."DiNozzo said.

"Wow.Gibbs doesn't strike me as a man that gets freaked out easily,"Veronica said as she too studied the screen.

Director Borden then spoke up."Okay,guys,I'm sure this can be handled in the squadroom.I'm going to send Claudia home,and I'm heading home as well.Keep me posted and keep up the great work.That goes for all of you,"he said,looking directly at Veronica.

"Thank you Director Borden,Sir,for giving me this opportunity,and for the chance to prove myself as an asset to this agency." "I know you'll do fine.You have an impressive work ethic not to mention Fornell singing praises over your work which is again,most impressive as well as your file.Work for me like you did for Fornell.That's all I ask."

"No worries on that score,sir.I will work just as hard.I guess I'll say goodnight then,and take care."

"I'm gonna head home too.Vee,can I speak with you a minute?"Fornell asked,motioning for her to walk to the elevators with him.

"Okay.What's up?"

"Just wanna say my goodbye to you."He pressed two twenties into her hand."As well as keeping that promise to make it up to you. Take care,and if you ever need to talk,you know how to reach me."

Veronica gave Fornell a huge hug.

"Thank you.For everything.I'll never regret working with you.I've learned so much."

"It's a relief I won't have to worry about you or your secret.And,you're welcome.I loved working with you too.I know you'll enjoy working with Gibbs-"he saw Gibbs and the team heading down the stairs."Go on,go,-join them.You're SSE now."Fornell gave her a hug back and stepped into the elevator.

Everyone filed out of the office and headed downstairs to the squadroom.

Tony immediately made a beeline for his desk and grabbed a slice of pizza.He had a look of pure bliss on his face as he took a bite.He didn't care if the pizza was almost cold. He was just happy to have some food in his stomach.

_Thwack!_

"DiNozzo!"

"Ow!What,boss?"

"Anything you're forgetting?"

"Um-OH!Yeah!I got the pizza for us,not just me.Help yourselves,guys.Sorry it isn't hot,but hey-it's food."He held the box out towards Veronica."Would you like some,ma'am?"He asked Veronica.

"Sure,why not?Thank you."She said as she chose a slice.

"Boss?McGee?"They also reached for a slice.

"Agent Esposito." "Yes,Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs pointed to the desk to the right of his,and across from DiNozzo's desk."This will be the desk assigned to you while you work with us."

"All right."She sat down on the chair,and munched happily on her pizza.

Gibbs gave the team some time to eat and relax a bit,and to get acquainted with their new team mate.They deserved a break,they all did good work today,he thought.

Gibbs got up from his desk."I'm getting some more coffee.Anyone else want any?"

"I wouldn't mind some"Veronica answered."If that's okay-"

"Wouldn't have asked if it wasn't,"Gibbs answered her with smile.

"DiNozzo?McGee?"

"Yeah,okay.That would be great."

"McGee?"

"All right,why not?"

"While I'm gone-McGee-go check the evidence garage and make sure the evidence Fornell left us gets to Abby's lab.Then,tell her and Angela they can head home."

"Sure.On it boss."

"DiNozzo.Call autopsy and see what Ducky can tell you.Then tell him he and Palmer can head home."

"On it boss,"DiNozzo answered as he dialed the number to autopsy.

"Anything I can do?"Veronica asked.

"Yeah.If you like you can go with McGee,help him take the evidence to Abby's lab.I'm sure she would be pleased to meet you."

"Okay.On it boss."Veronica looked at Gibbs and bit her lip.

Gibbs smiled."A quick study.I like that.Go on."

Veronica followed McGee to the elevator.DiNozzo watched her until the elevator doors closed.Gibbs smirked as he noticed DiNozzo watching Agent Esposito.If only he knew,he thought.He had a grin on his face as he headed out for their coffee. 

* * *

 

Abby looked up as she heard the whoosh of the doors to her lab.She smiled and immediately headed to Tim to give him a bear hug.But then,stepped back since Tim was carrying a box in his hands,and she noticed a woman by his side.Who was she?And what was she doing with Tim? Abby smiled,and tried not to let her jealousy show.

"Tim!You shouldn't have!A present-for me?Already?"She teased,to try to lighten the mood.

Tim grinned back."Something better.Evidence.From Anacostia park.And Agent Esposito has some bagged evidence for you.Abby.I'd like you to meet Probationary Agent Veronica Esposito,our new team mate.She'll be working with us on the Gen Tech case.Is Angela around?I'd like for her to meet Veronica too."

"No,sorry.She went home."

"No problem.There's always tomorrow.Gibbs said for you and Angela to head home anyway.You can go over the evidence tomorrow."

Tim and Veronica set the evidence on her table.

Abby walked over to Veronica."Welcome to the team,and welcome to NCIS.I'm Abby Scuito,Forensic Scientist extraordinaire."She smiled and held out her arms and gave Veronica a welcome hug.

"Nice meeting you Abby.You have a very nice lab.I like it."

"Thanks!"Abby looked at Veronica,hoping she didn't look like she was rudely staring."Wait-Esposito-are you related to Javier Esposito?"

"Yep.I'm his sister." "I thought the last name sounded familiar.Well,it's still nice meeting you,and that you'll be our team mate."

"Temporary.Director Borden said I'll be working with Gibbs team for this case.No guarantees I'll be assigned to the team once it's solved."

"One thing you need to know about Director Borden is he never ever does things without a reason.I have a feeling that when this case is solved and over,you will be our permanent team mate."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence,Abby."

"You're welcome."

"Well,come on,Agent Esposito,let's head back up.Don't want to keep the boss waiting too long."

"Sure."

"Um,-Tim?"

"Yeah,Abby?"

"You'll get to go home soon too,right?"

"I'm sure Gibbs won't keep us here for too much longer.We need to go over a few things,then we'll be done for the night."

"Okay,I'll stay then.You'll need a ride home?"

"Okay,Abby.Sure.Thanks."

 _What about Veronica.Will she need a ride?_ Abby asked telepathically.

_I believe Gibbs or DiNozzo will take care of that.I'll talk to you more about that later,okay?_

_Okay,Tim_.Abby was intrigued.There must me more going on if Tim didn't want to talk in front of the new team mate.

Tim and Veronica headed back to the squadroom,each grabbing one more slice of pizza before heading to their desks.

Veronica took a sip of her coffee and sighed in bliss.That was sooo good.How did Gibbs know what coffee she liked?Hmm,she thought,maybe that was one of his special abilities.

Gibbs spoke up."DiNozzo.Has Ducky told you anything?"

"Yeah boss.He says time of death was between12 and one pm.He'll give us more information tomorrow when he performs the autopsy."

"Okay,good job everyone.Why don't we all head home now,and we can continue our work in the morning.I'm sure we can all use some rest,so,be here tomorrow 8am."

"Thanks boss,"DiNozzo said,grinning."Works for me."

"McGee.Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah.Abby said she'd wait for me."How did Gibbs _do_ that?

"That's good.I'll see you in the morning.DiNozzo!Esposito!With me.C'mon,"he said,motioning for them to follow him to the parking garage.He waved to McGee and Abby as they drove off towards Tim's place.

DiNozzo held the door open for Veronica as she got in the front seat.He closed the door and got in the back seat,sitting behind her.Gibbs asked for directions to her place,as he drove off the Navy Yard.As he pulled up to her place,he said his goodnights as DiNozzo got out,again holding the door open for her as she exited the vehicle,thanking Gibbs for the ride and saying her goodnights.

DiNozzo followed,walking her to her door.

She opened it,and turned on her lights to the living room.She then turned back to DiNozzo. "Everything looks okay.Thank you,Agent DiNozzo.You didn't have to walk me to my door."

"It's the least I could do.Wanted to make sure you got home safe." "Thanks again.I appreciate it,I really do.Goodnight then,and take care.I'll see you in the morning,8am sharp."

"You're welcome.Get some rest,and sweet dreams.See ya tomorrow." 

* * *

 

"Okay,Tim,I can't stand it anymore.You have _got_ to tell me!"Abby exclaimed when they got inside the beach house.

"Tell you what,Abby?"Tim asked.He smiled.He enjoyed teasing Abby,especially when she reacted like this.

Abby playfully slugged his arm."C'mon,it's not fair to keep me in suspense!"

"Okay.DiNozzo tonight was awfully attentive when it came to Agent Esposito.It started when we came back from Anacostia Park.We were in the squadroom,and Fornell and Esposito headed upstairs to the Director's office.He asked me who the "hot chick" was with Fornell.Of course I knew,but I had to play it like I was too into my work to notice."

"That must've drove him crazy."

"He was itching to find out what the Director wanted to talk to them for,and then we got the telepathic message from Gibbs for us to come up.The first thing outa Tony's mouth when we entered the Director's office was "Quien es la Rosita bonita?He got headslapped,and Agent Esposito was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.He even told her she was like Dana Scully."

"Oh boy.I can see the Gibbs glare now.I bet he wanted to do more than headslap Tony.I wish I was there to see that."

"Well,I have a hunch,maybe I'm wrong,but I think that Agent Veronica Esposito might be Tony's lifemate.She was also taking notice of him as well,and liking what she saw from what I could see from her expressions."

"Oh my god,O-M-G that would be awesome!I hope it's true,because-"Abby sighed,and took Tim's hand."Well,at first,when I saw you entering the lab,I was thrilled to see you-but then I got jealous when I saw Agent Esposito with you."

"You were?Really?"Tim asked,with a smile.

"Tim McGee! **DO NOT** say I inadvertantly turned you on by saying that!"Abby exclaimed,hands on hips,eyes shooting sparks.

Tim laughed.He couldn't help it,it was fun baiting Abby every once in a while.

"If it makes you feel any better,Gibbs told her to help me bring the evidence to you.He thought you would like to meet the new team mate."

Abby tried to keep a straight face as she shook her finger near Tim's face and said-"Cahoots!You and Gibbs!"She couldn't.She laughed.Gibbs has a wicked sense of humor,I see!"

Tim grinned."Maybe Gibbs wanted to see how DiNozzo would react,what he would do.Tony wanted to tag along,I could tell,but I think the only reason why he didn't was because he didn't want to get another Gibbs slap."

"Hmm,like a test.Okay,I can see that.That is a possibility.A question,Tim.Am I passing mine?"

"What do you mean?"

Abby rolled her eyes."C'mon,Tim,don't play dumb with me!Although I wouldn't mind playing with you-You know what I mean!I'm not going to change my mind,you know.You're stuck with me.Like super glue."She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a thorough kiss on the lips.

"That should give you a clue as to how serious I am about us.And you're lucky it's late as it is-I'm going to shower and then sleep-because-she whispered in his ear-"if it wasn't late as it is I would give you such an awesome seduction you wouldn't be able to resist!"

Abby saw Tim's expression,and immediately blocked her thoughts."Oh,no you don't mister!"She smiled."I'm keeping that little secret to myself.It's for me to know and you to find out."She smirked.

Just as Abby was heading to her room,Tim's hands snaked around her waist,and he spun her around to face him.Then proceeded to give her the most thorough toe curling french kiss she'd ever received.As he kissed her,he gently backed her to the wall, holding her hands above her head while molding his body to hers.

She wriggled and a huge groan escaped her lips. She had forgotten just how talented Tim was with his tongue.She imagined him using it in other ways,and groaned again.Then she gasped.You should have blocked those thoughts!she chided herself.

Tim slowly parted from kissing her and whispered in her ear-"does my kissing and my talented tongue get you hot and wet? Eager for my touch?"Abby gasped."Hmmm,I believe it does.You see,Abby,two can play that game."He gave her one last thorough kiss,then let her go to head to his room for a shower and bed as well,a smirk on his lips.

It took a few minutes for Abby to head to her room.She was leaning against the wall,hands against her chest,eyes wide,trying to catch her breath.The way he said that to her-drat the man for being dead on right!

* * *

 

_She woke up in a dark and scary room,in excruciating pain.She was curled into a ball on the floor,and on top of that her back, legs,and face felt like they were on fire.She was also wet.What she had feared the most had happened.She had been captured by those Gen Tech loons.She was lying in a small puddle of water.She tried sitting up to see if she could find a dry spot.She screamed,suffering from more pain.She remembered the beatings.Her back raw from the whippings.Her legs and thighs as well.All because she wouldn't obey their demands.She couldn't.They were asking the impossible.He was right.These guys were douchebags besides being beyond whacko._

_How many days since her capture?All she knew was she needed to get the hell out of here.She needed him.He once told her he would move heaven and earth to rescue her,so why wasn't that happening? Did they have him too? Exactly how long had she been here?Days?Hours?Weeks?She simply didn't know. A metal door opened with a loud clang,startling her.She shook with fright.Uh oh.The torturer was back.She swallowed hard.And awaited whatever hell he had planned for her.Who was that with him.Oh No!!Not-him!NOOOOO!Not that!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm!_

Tim woke up immediately,quickly running to Abby's room when he heard Abby screaming his name. He sat on the bed,his arms firmly wrapped around her,stroking her hair as her head rested on his shoulder. "Abby.ABBY!!Shhhh,it's okay.You just had a nightmare.You're safe.Shhhhhhhhh........"

Abby was shaking like a leaf,tears flowing down her cheeks.She started calming down the minute she felt Tim's arms around her and hearing his soothing voice.She was so relieved it was only a nightmare,and not real this time.She smiled through her tears listening to Tim giving her comfort.She took deep,calming breaths before speaking.

"It-s-seemed-so r-real,Tim!Ithought-I thoughtI was captured,and g-getting tortured at Gen Tech.I'm scared,Tim.Really scared.What if they succeed?"

"Abby,look at me."Tim very gently lifted her chin up with his finger to look into her eyes."I will do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen.If the inevitable happens,you can be assured that I will move heaven and earth to get you out of there and safe again.I can promise you this for a certainty,that as long as **I'm alive Iwill not stop** or give up.Ever.I can promise you _that_ ,Abby."

He framed her face with his hands and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs.And gently kissed her forehead.

Abby smiled through her tears,a shaky smile.Leave it to Tim to know what to say.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tim?You would do that-for me?"

"Of course Abby!And you know what?I know Gibbs feels the same way.Same with Tony.He or Tony would never give up on finding you either.Nor would your brothers."

Abby hugged Tim tighter to her.She loved this man so much!He was right.

"I believe you would do that.With all my heart.That's why I love you so very very much Tim.Please believe that.Stay with me? So I can go back to sleep?"

"Sure,Abbs."

"Thank you Tim."

She then pulled his head closer to her and gave him a kiss on the lips.She could tell Tim was pleased with her kiss as she was kissing him.

"What was that for?"

"Oh,for being so good for me.And for being you.I would like to do this every night."

"Abby-"

"Don't worry,Tim,nothing major.I want us to kiss each other every night before bed.A goodnight kiss.And maybe tell each other I love you?You know-"Abby hesitated and swallowed hard"while we still have a chance to?You never know what each new day may bring-"

Tim hugged Abby and gave her a kiss of his own.A nice,toe curling french kiss he knew Abby liked.

"I'll always love you Abby," he whispered in her ear."Now,lay down,and get comfortable."

Abby complied,and smiled when she felt Tim positioning himself to spoon with her. "Good night Tim.Thank you so much."

"Good night Abby.You're welcome.I hope you have pleasant dreams this time."Minutes after he spoke,he and Abby were both sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**10:30pm Hugh Toorop's home**

_A discussion was taking place around Hugh's kitchen table between himself,Mark Callaway,and Javier Esposito.A file and photos were brought out,and information was shared amongst the three._

_Javier obtained valuable information from his trusted CI whom he could not reveal,to protect his identity and safety.The CI knew the right people in high places that knew things.In turn,when Javier needed it,the CI would share anything he knew with him,knowing what he told Javier wouldn't get traced back to him._

_Hugh assured him that was fine with him,it was better that way.He was grateful to have the information.Because of it,he could now put a plan into action he could share with his team._

_A trap needed to be set.But they had to be very careful.This was no ordinary prey.The one they needed to trap was already resorting to threats and blackmail to achieve his goals.Anyone who dared to cross him experienced arranged"accidents"to themselves and these accidents extended to their loved ones as well.He made sure no one was talking,and it stayed that way,since no one wanted to be his target nor have their loved ones be targets as well._

_At least their prey hadn't resorted to murder.Yet.They needed to prevent that from happening._

_All three men exchanged ideas for baiting and setting a trap.One that gave assurance of being successful.Ideas were tossed around.Discussed.Plans were carefully plotted,and thought through.There was no room for error.They needed a setup and a trap so well planned out there would be no escape._

_Operation"Whack A Mole"was about to begin......._

* * *

 

At 7am,it was nice and quiet in the squad room,and a lot easier to concentrate on work.Especially when you didn't have your team mate pestering you almost incessantly.Or teasing you.Tim smiled and relaxed,taking the time to enjoy the peace and quiet while he could.

Tim booted up his laptop and brought up the image he had enlarged and froze on Borden's flat screen last night.He then ran it through facial rec,to see if it would identify the figure as Jack Gibson.He felt he would be successful,after all,with just a fingerprint,Veronica had gotten his name from the mobile fingerprint scanner.If he could get a successful hit from facial rec off his laptop,that would mean there was hard evidence from multiple devices that would be very difficult for anyone to disprove.

While the facial rec program was working on a match,Tim enjoyed a nice,fresh brewed cup of coffee and a cream cheese danish.

He finished off the danish then sat back in his chair as thoughts of Abby sprung to mind.He was very concerned about what happened last night.Her nightmares seemed to occur more frequently than usual,and that really worried him.Not to mention how scared she was that someone was after her as well as watching her.No,he wasn't liking his gut feeling at all that Abby could be right.

He got up and headed to the elevator to reach her lab.He wanted to make sure she was there,and safe.This was one time he was very glad she had Angela to work with her.

As Tim entered the lab he noticed how quiet it was.No music was playing,for one thing.The lab was empty.Angela wasn't here either.Okay,Tim,calm down,that is normal for Angela,Abby usually arrives before she does,Tim thought,as he took deep,calming breaths.He looked around the lab,even checking the ballistics area.Nope.No Abby there,either.

The evidence he and Veronica brought here last night was on the table,Tim noticed,untouched.That meant Abby hadn't arrived here yet.Maybe she was stuck in traffic?Tim decided to call her cell.As he did,he heard a ringtone nearby.He turned,and noticed Abby's purse sitting on her desk,her phone chirping within it.

Tim was now in full panic mode.Abby clearly had made it to her lab,the question was,where was she?He noticed that her "babies"were silent.She always made sure they were the first thing up and running,after that then she turned on her metal music.

" _ **No!!Noooooooooo!"**_ He cried out as his stomach clenched,fear seizing him in its iron grip.It wasn't true!!She was not taken!She was safe!She was _NOT_ in the clutches of those Gen Tech bastards!Nuh uh,no way!!

Tim's fear and panic were now rising to such high levels he wasn't thinking straight anymore.He lost it.He screamed out a telepathic message in his head.

**ABBY!!ABBY!WHERE ARE YOU?ANSWER ME!YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME,DAMMIT!!**

He waited.Nothing.No answer.Now he was royally pissed,worried,and scared at the same time.

**ABBY!YOU HAD BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT F'N NOW!I'M SERIOUS AND I'M IN NO MOOD FOR F'N GAMES!**

Still no answer.He couldn't take it.He sank to his knees,shaking in fear.NO!He didn't have time for this! He was not going to succumb to his fears.He got back up,put his fears aside and concentrated on locating Abby,asap!

* * *

 

Abby was so in shock she couldn't answer,even if she wanted to.She couldn't move,let alone bring herself to exit the bathroom stall.Never,ever in her life had she ever known Tim to talk to her in such a fashion,even telepathically.What in the world had she done to earn such wrathful,hateful sounding anger?

Tim had been angry with her before,but he never acted nor sounded like this.Never,whether he talked to her or telepathically. She was really really scared now.She was shaking as hot tears poured down her face.

Gradually,and slowly,she exited the bathroom stall and headed to the sink to wash her hands.She got a paper towel,wetting it with cool water before setting it over her eyes.The cool water soothed the burning feeling in her eyes from crying,and reduced the redness somewhat.

She slowly exited the bathroom to head back to the lab.Hopefully Angela would be there by now so she wouldn't have to face Tim alone.She took a deep breath before entering the lab.

Tim's head whipped around immediately as he heard the whoosh of the lab doors.Abby!Oh thank god!She was okay!

Before Abby could react,Tim had her wrapped in a huge bear hug.He didn't want to say anything right now,he just wanted to hold her in his arms.Then,he noticed something was wrong.She wasn't hugging him back.Why was she shaking?And crying?

He gently pulled away from hugging her to look into her eyes.He swallowed hard.She was frightened.Of him.He reluctantly let her go and stepped back a little to give her some space.

Abby was confused.Tim had sounded wrathfully angry when he'd talked to her telepathically.But his reaction when she entered her lab was not how a wrathful,angry person would act towards the person they were angry at.He looked awfully relieved to see her.As if he had been frightened too.

"Abby-"Tim spoke up,tears welling in his eyes"Please-don't be frightened of me.Please-" he took a deep breath,closing his eyes, willing himself to calm down now that Abby was here and safe.

"I know-I was a jerk,whatever you wanna call me,but please hear me out,then I'll leave if that is what you wish.I was scared,Abby-"He continued on,the words pouring out all in a rush."Yes,I admit it-I overreacted-I was scared to death-I came here and didn't see you.None of your machines nor your music was on.I tried calling you,then I heard your cell's ringtone nearby and noticed your purse on your desk,but you were nowhere to be seen.I thought you were gone,Abby.I thought those Gen Tech bastards had gotten a hold of you-Yes,I lost it.That's why I reacted how I did."

Abby ran to Tim and gave him a bear hug of her own."I'm sorry,Tim,I was frightened.You sounded so angry,and I couldn't figure out what I'd done to piss you off.You never talked that way,before,even telepathically,and I was so in shock I couldn't answer-I was wrong not to,and I'm sorry that I gave you such a scare."

"No,Abby.Don't even think of apologizing.I'm the one who needs to do that.I'm very sorry for frightening you.I was scared I lost you,and I was lashing out in anger-at myself too because I wasn't there to save you from being taken-I'm glad that I was wrong and you're safe.Please-forgive me?"He framed her face with his hands and held his breath while he waited for her answer,not realizing he was doing that.

"Of course I do,Tim!You shouldn't even have to ask!I know better than to be frightened of you,no matter what you do or say.You always have good reasons for reacting or saying what you do.Had I answered you,you would have immediately calmed down,knowing I was safe.I could have reassured you of that,and I didn't because I too was afraid.I get it now,Tim."

"You do?Are you sure?About forgiving me?"

"Yes.And I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Okay,but I don't want you to just because I say to.I want you to-"

Abby framed Tim's face with her hands."Tim.I _want_ to.I mean it.I get it-I was in the bathroom,but you didn't know that.You thought I was in danger,kidnapped by those Gen Tech loons.You got scared,and that's why you relayed the message as you did,due to fear for my safety.You wanted reassurance that I was safe,and not abducted-I didn't give you that,so that escalated your fears even more.And FYI-you're not a jerk."

Tim hugged Abby."Thank you.One more thing.You're not frightened?Of me?"

"Nope.Definitely not.It was how you relayed the message that frightened me,not you.So,relax,get back up to the squad room,and no more worrying today,okay?"

"Okay.Yes boss."That made Abby smile.She gave Tim a last bear hug,then let him go to prepare her lab for the day as Tim headed up to the squad room. 

* * *

 

 

_Tim got into the elevator,and turned on the emergency switch,utilizing Gibbs"office." He then took out his cell,and dialed a number._

_"Hello,Maks.Tim.Yeah,I got a favor to ask.Can you spare one Vikirnov to keep tabs on Abby and Angela while they work in the lab?And another to keep tabs on my beach house while I'm gone?Abby still thinks someone's after her.Great.Hey,thanks,I mean it.Your help is much appreciated.Yeah,please?Wouldn't hurt to keep someone at Abby's to cover all bases.Okay,great.Sounds good to me.Thanks again."_

_Tim ended the call,and turned off the emergency switch to head back up to the squad room.He felt much better knowing the Vikirnovs had his and Abby's back._

* * *

 

Veronica was at her desk a half hour early,busily typing away on her keyboard.She was searching for a casefile,a case she had been working on with Fornell a year or two ago.She was convinced it would help with McGee's Gen Tech case.Oh yes.She knew McGee had the lead.He might not know that or realize it yet,but she knew.

 _Aha!Found it!Finally!_ She smiled.She was determined to prove her worth to this team,especially to Gibbs.

She was momentarily distracted as she heard the _ding!_ and whoosh of the elevator doors.She noticed it was McGee.

"Good morning Agent McGee."

Tim was surprised to see the new team mate here early.Tim smiled.

"Good morning to you too,Agent Esposito.But you don't need to be so formal.You are part of the team for now.So,you can call me Tim,or McGee,whichever you prefer."

"Okay,McGee.Thanks.If you like,call me Vee.Easier than Agent Esposito."

"Sure-okay,Vee." Tim sat at his desk and checked his laptop.

Yes!A confirmed match!It was Jack Gibson on the Gen Tech surveilance footage. Good.But not good he was dead.Or tortured.Or experimented on.Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath.He needed to calm down and control his anger.He didn't want to scare Vee to death,especially on her first official day as a probationary SSE Agent.

Thinking about those Gen Tech bastards always brought out his anger.Eliminating them couldn't come soon enough for him.

"McGee?You all right?Anything I can do to help?"

"No,I'm good.Thanks for asking.I just got a match with facial rec that confirms it's Gibson on the Gen Tech surveillance video."

"Oh.Right.The video you were studying last night on Director Borden's flat screen."

"Yeah,that's the one."

"McGee?Please-um,I hope I'm not out of line with whatI'm about to say-but-it's okay-you have every right to be angry and pissed at these Gen Tech whackaloons.I am too-and I'm not as familiar with Gen Tech as you are,so for me,that's saying a lot.After seeing Gibson at the park yesterday,I totally agree-these Gen Tech whackos need to be stopped."

Tim smiled."No,you're not out of line.Thanks."

Vee smiled back."You're welcome."Whew,that's a relief!She thought.She was pleased she could somewhat speak her mind.She got back to work searching through her casefile.

_Ding!_

Gibbs headed to his desk.And was pleased to see the new probie at her desk,working on something.That was a pleasant surprise.He had to admit,he was impressed that she had come in earlier than 8 am,and busily working on something without being asked or told.That told him she took her job seriously.This was the type of Agent he was looking for to work on his team.

"Mornin' McGee,Esposito."

"Morning boss,"both said at the same time.

McGee noticed Gibbs expression,and years of experience on the team told him Gibbs had the _you're here early_ look.

"Boss-I wanted to come in early to study more of the Gen Tech surveillance footage and run facial rec on the Gen Tech surveillance to see if I could get a match and confirm it's Gibson on that footage.Apparently,I'm successful.It's him.Had to make sure,you know,rule number three."

That earned a smile from Gibbs.

"Rule three?"Veronica asked,curious.

"Yeah.Gibbs rules.Number three-Don't believe what you're told.Double check."

McGee sent off an e mail to her of all of Gibbs rules.

She opened it and started reading. "Oooh,thanks McGee.These are great.Makes sense.Can't argue with sound logic."She said with a smile and got back to her casefile.

Everything relevant that would help the case she put in a folder she named GT.She wanted to gather all information she could get a hold of before sharing it with the team.She e mailed Fornell to ask if she could get permission to access more information from the FBI she was sure she would need.

 _Ding!_ Eight sharp,and DiNozzo entered the bullpen-and stopped-uh oh,this couldn't be good for him.Everyone was here.He was sure Gibbs had said they could come in at 8 am.

Gibbs looked up at him with a tiny smile on his face.DiNozzo breathed easier.That could only mean he wasn't in the hot seat.For now.He set his bag down by his chair and booted up his desk computer.

"A good morning to you,probie!"Tony greeted Veronica with his trademark DiNozzo smile.

"And a good morning to you as well,"Veronica responded with a smile of her own."But I think you made one little eensy weensy mistake."

"Aaaand,what would that be? _Very_ Special Agents like myself rarely make mistakes.So,you might be a wee bit wrong."

"No,I believe I'm not.I believe probette would be a more appropriate term,don't you think?"

"I think as _Special_ Agent,and SFA, _I'm_ right.All newbies are referred to as probies,male or female."

Veronica rolled her eyes.Then they widened in mock surprise." _That's it!Now_ I know how you made it here on time!Traffic can be _such_ a hassle.And stressful.How wonderful that _Special_ Agents get special privileges,including a stress free ride on the short blue Navy bus! That's great that NCIS thinks so highly of their _Special_ Agents.I'm so happy for you!" Veronica teased Tony,her eyes sparkling with mirth.

To say Tony was surprised was an understatement.His jaw was open wide in shock.He couldn't even bring himself to make a smart ass comeback at the moment. _Oh no,she didn't! he thought.Just you wait,probie,just you wait.You're in for a shock of your own._

Gibbs was enjoying the show.He had to give kudos to Esposito.He had a feeling Tony finally met his match.

McGee almost fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.It was rare to see Tony struck speechless,and a ballsy move for Agent Esposito to say what she had.

"Congratulations,Vee."I'm impressed.Very few have managed to render DiNozzo speechless.Quite a feat.You see,it's an unwritten DiNozzo rule that he instigates the teasing with the probies,not the other way around."He gave her a thumbs up and she winked back.

Veronica bit her lip to keep from laughing and pretended to wince."Ooops,sorry,I believe I missed that memo.Thank you McGee,for bringing it to my attention."

"Agent DiNozzo?I meant no offense.I really was only teasing."

"None taken,probie."

"You're welcome to call me Vee,-if you want.You too,boss.Easier than saying Esposito,"she said,smiling.

"Okay.Works for me,"Gibbs replied and Tony nodded his agreement.They all concentrated on their work for the rest of the morning.

* * *

A half hour before noon,Fornell arrived in the bullpen to give Gibbs the police report and jogger's statements,which Gibbs then passed to McGee to work on.

Another reason he was here was so he could see how his former Agent was getting along with the team,and to also hand deliver what she had requested in her e mail.It seemed she was doing just fine from his perspective.He was glad for her.

"Here you go,Vee,the information you requested.You're right.This is connected to Gen Tech.I added additional info of my own that I thought would be relevant."

"Thank you so much,Tobias.I appreciate your help."

"No problem.I trust you,and Gibbs to give info that I know will be kept between you and the team.Well,I'm off.Don't wanna overstay my welcome.Take care."

"You too,Tobias."

Vee immediately opened the envelope to peruse the contents.Oh,yes,she thought.This was just what she was looking for.She was so concentrated on what she was doing, the ring of a phone startled her.

"Yeah.Gibbs.Okay,Duck,well be there."He motioned to his team."Let's go,Ducky's got something he wants to show us."

* * *

Ducky looked up from his work as he heard the whoosh of the doors.

"Ah,hello,Jethro!I see you brought the team with you.And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Duck,I'd like you to meet Veronica Esposito,our newest SSE Agent."

"Welcome aboard,Veronica.I'm Doctor and M.E.Donald Mallard,but as you see,everyone here calls me Ducky.You're more than welcome to do the same," he greeted her with a smile.

Palmer,standing beside Ducky,waved."Hi.I'm Jimmy Palmer,Ducky's assistant.Nice to meet you,and welcome to the SSE division of NCIS."

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you.Thanks for the warm welcome"She said with a smile.

Veronica walked closer to the table that Gibson was lain out on,and took a look.She was curious to know what Ducky had found from the autopsy.As she looked closer at the opened up body,she started noticing details.Her brow furrowed.Nuh uh.This couldn't mean what she thought.

Ducky was noticing Veronica's expressions as she studied the body.As was Gibbs.They wondered what piqued her interest.She was also looking at the x ray photos with interest as well.

Tony was also noticing.He was impressed she wasn't pea green.McGee was impressed,as well.Most new agents were a bit freaked out seeing an open body on the autopsy table,but not Vee.She was studying the body as if she had experience like an M.E. assistant.

"Miss Veronica," Ducky spoke up,"If I may ask,what have you seen so far that has you so curious?"

"That's the thing-I don't even know myself.I'm almost afraid to even say what I think this might be-it's so-crazy."

"What on earth do you mean,my dear?And what do you feel is crazy?"

"Well,I'm noticing holes here in a line on the bones-on the entire skeletal structure,actually.Judging from the x rays.Then,I see what looks to me like liquid metal.And I'm afraid to say what I believe this might be-"

Veronica noticed Tony was looking at the body and x rays more carefully as well.She wondered if he might be thinking along the same lines,since he was a big movie aficionado like herself.But-if she said anything-what would Gibbs,the team,and Ducky and Jimmy think of her theory? Would they decide she was too crazy to be an SSE Agent?

"Well,you are right about the metal,my dear.I had samples taken of that and blood for Abby and Angela to run tests on.And I've ordered a tox screen as well.I've noticed significant liver and kidney damage and suspect Mercury was used because it is so toxic. And forms compounds with other elements-mercury nitrate,being one common compound.Did you know that it was mercury nitrate that played a role in the coining of the term 'mad as a hatter'?"

"Really?"How?"Veronica asked.

"In the 18th Century,Mercury was used in the making of hats from animal pelts.The mercury nitrate compound was used to clean the pelts before turning them into hats. It was discovered that a large percentage of people working with these chemicals suffered from brain damage.So,the term "mad as a hatter" comes from exposure to Mercury."

"Wow.Now I have something to share with the nieces and nephews when they watch Alice in Wonderland.I can tell them what mad hatter really means.Thanks!"

"You're so welcome.So,my dear,what are you thinking?"

Veronica took a deep breath.She was uncertain whether to say anything or not.

"Okay,Ducky-boss-Please promise me one thing?"

"All right,Vee."

"Promise you'll hear me out before you send me packing?Now,first of all,it's been established these guys are whackaloons,and not playing with a full deck.Would that be a fair statement?"

"Yes!"McGee spoke up.The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay,here's what I think might be what they did with Gibson here."Veronica looked over at Tony as she spoke further."I believe these guys think they can replicate what was on the movie X Men Origins,Wolverine.These guys want to build-um,make super soldiers,right?Of course,the movie has Science fiction in it.But these loons think it's real."

"Vee-I'm lost here.No offense,but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Boss-If I may?"Tony spoke up.I see where she's coming from.Vee?Can I interject here?"

"Okay,sure.No problemo."

"Okay.In the movie,there was a guy,a Colonel William Stryker who was a military scientist- a bit whacko too if I may add-"

"Just get on with it DiNozzo,I'm losing patience!"Gibbs snapped.

"Well,Stryker somehow gets Logan-Wolverine-to agree to an experiment to reinforce his skeleton with a metal he discovered from a meteorite called adamantium.He is put into a tank of water and a bunch of syringes filled with the metal come down to pierce the bones to fill and cover them with the metal.It turns out successful and Wolverine finds out Stryker wants to erase his memory-probably so he couldn't talk about Stryker's experiments with mutants and the location of his laboratory at three mile island."

Now Veronica spoke up."That about sums up what I believe these Gen Tech whackaloons are doing.For some reason,they're not differentiating between fantasy-er science fiction,and reality-they really believe what was done to wolverine is real,and they want to do the same for their supersoldiers.But,of course,adamantium doesn't exist,so they are using metals that do."

"You know,boss,for these guys,that does make sense.I certainly wouldn't put it past them to try something like that.It could also explain the cause of Gibson's mutation.I'm sure Abby's tests will give us further details."McGee said.

Gibbs nodded."Okay."He gently pulled Vee to the side.

"Hey.You don't need to be afraid to speak your mind,even if what you wanna say sounds crazy.Sometimes,it's the theories that sound the craziest that turn out to be the truth.So,relax-you're doing fine-don't worry,you're still with us on the team,okay?"

"Got it boss.Thanks."

"Timothy,I have to admit I was a bit skeptical at first about you saying how these Gen Tech scientists were so crazy and needed to be eliminated-I thought you were over reacting,but the more I hear and see what's going on,well-you've got my support to do what you must to get these bastards.They need to know they cannot nor should get away with their atrocities."

"I promise to do my best,Ducky."

"I know you will,Timothy.I have my utmost confidence in you,and the entire team.And that includes Veronica as well."

Vee smiled."Thanks,Ducky!"

"Oh,Jethro,before I forget I wanted to let you know that I made cast moldings of the teeth and compared them with Gibson's dental records.A confirmed match,I'm afraid.There is no doubt whatsoever this is Gibson,unfortunately."

"Okay,Duck,thanks,I'll notify his family."

"Jethro,please,tell me you'll try to prevent the other Agents captured at Gen Tech from ending up on my table."

"I'll do the best I can,Duck.Can't promise anything more."

"I know,Jethro.I'm gonna finish up here with Gibson.If I find anything else relevant,I'll let you know."

"Thanks,Duck.DiNozzo.McGee.Vee.Let's go.Abby's lab." "On it boss,"all three said together as they filed out.

Vee turned and waved to Ducky and Palmer before joining her team.

* * *

"Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!"Abby greeted him with a hug as he walked through the doors.

"Ya got anything to tell me,Abby?"Gibbs asked,gently pulling away from the hug.

"Yes,my impatient silver wolf! Abby said cheekily as she walked over to her computer screen."Ducky was right.The metal he asked me to test contains mercury.But titanium and steel were added as well.So my question is,why were they found inside Gibson's body in the first place?"

"Vee?Ya wanna answer that one?"Gibbs asked.

Abby turned around.Oh!I didn't realize the rest of the team was here!!Hi guys!Hi Vee!"

"Hello,Abby."

"Oh,where are my manners,you gotta meet my sis, Angela!Hey,sis,c'mon over here,don't be shy!I would like to introduce you to the newest member of team Gibbs,Agent Veronica Esposito!"

Angela got up from her workstation she was sitting at and came over to extend her hand to Veronica."Hi.Welcome aboard,Agent Esposito.I'm Angela Callaway,Abby's forensic assistant.Nice to meet you!"She greeted as she shook Veronica's hand.

"Nice meeting you as well,Angela.Temporary team mate,actually."

"That's debatable.Anyway,back on topic-Okay,so,Vee--why do you think the metal was found inside Gibson's body?"Abby asked.

Vee could tell she was dying of curiosity to hear what she had to say."Okay,have you seen X men origins,wolverine?"

"Yes-oh my god!!Oh wow,these guys are beyond insane-seriously?They really thought they could pull off a procedure like that and replicate it?Wow.They've gotta be from planet mundo bizzarro."

"That's my theory,yes.They seem to have difficulty differentiating between science fiction and true science.A bunch of whackaloons who pretend to be scientists.Abby,a question?"

"Shoot,Vee!"

"Is there any chance they could have dosed Gibson with Anabolic steroids?"

Gibbs was impressed.He saw where she was going with the question."Abby?"

"It's a possibility.I'll know for certain once the blood tests are complete."

"Well,would massive or mega doses correlate with aggressiveness?He was exhibiting some pretty violent behaviour on the footage.It was like watching the Hulk,but a more out of control version."

"Yes,Vee,it would.Especially if massive doses are administered,and I wouldn't put it past these whackos to do it.After all,they would want increased muscle mass for their super soldiers."

"Great work,Abbs.Angela.Let me know the results asap."Gibbs said as he headed towards the door.Tim hugged Abby before heading up to the squad room with Gibbs and Tony.

Vee waved and said "Nice meeting you Angela,"as she exited the lab.

* * *

 

As Ducky was examining Gibson's heart,noticing an abnormality,the phone rang.

Jimmy answered the call.He put a hand on the mouthpiece as he turned to speak to Ducky."Sir,it's Gibbs.Would you like me to switch over to speakerphone?"

"Yes,Mr.Palmer,if you would be so kind.Thank you."

"Hello,Jethro!What can I help you with?"

_"I was wondering,is there a way to find out by autopsy if Gibson's been dosed with anabolic steroids?"_

"I'm sure the blood tests and tox screen will confirm it if that is the case,which I believe it just might be,now that you mention it.I did notice some major changes in the structure of the left ventricle,which can be caused by prolonged use or massive doses of steroids."

_"Just thought I'd ask.Actually,Vee was the first one who asked if Gibson's been dosed with steroids."_

"Really?My,my,what a very astute young lady."

_"I think so too,Duck.Guess we'll all have to wait for the test results.Thanks,Duck."_

"You're quite welcome,Jethro."Jimmy pressed a button when Gibbs ended the call,and headed back towards the sink to scrub up,put some gloves on,and help Ducky finish up with Gibson's autopsy.


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica got back to her desk,and concentrated some more on the information Fornell had delivered to her.And what a wealth of information it was.Certainly,this would help McGee with his case. She would compile everything in one folder,then present it to McGee to share with the team. And e mail him what she had on her computer file. She wanted to be sure what she presented was thorough,and complete. Nothing less would do.

Tony had his elbow on his desk,his chin resting on his hand as he studied his screen.He sighed.He subtly glanced over at Veronica.She puzzled him.And intrigued him as well.He would admit this to no one,but he was impressed that she'd been bold enough to tease him.Usually,the probies were intimidated with him,moreso with Gibbs,but she was different.He wanted to know more about her-who she was-and that scared him a little. But he couldn't help it. For some reason, he was drawn to her.That also had him scared.

Gibbs hung up his desk phone and sipped some coffee. He then looked up as he spoke. "DiNozzo. I'd like for you to make a lunch run for us. Get us some chinese this time."

No answer.It seemed as if the SFA was in his own little world.Gibbs brow furrowed.He didn't like being ignored,but it didn't seem as if DiNozzo was _deliberately_ ignoring him.No, he was lost in thought about something.Or maybe someone?Gibbs looked towards DiNozzo,then to his right.He rolled his eyes.Oh,good lord! Gibbs was not seeing DiNozzo making goo goo eyes at Vee!To her credit,she noticed the SFA's glances at her but was paying more attention to her work. _Atta girl_.Unlike his SFA- well,he thought, _that was going to change, and quickly._

"Dinozzo!"

Tony was so lost in thought he didn't hear Gibbs calling out to him.Until Gibbs was leaning over his desk, glaring daggers at him.

"Earth-to- **DiNozzo!** " _Thwack_!

"Ow!"Tony looked up,blinking owlishly.Uh oh.He needed to stop getting so lost in thought he was unaware of what was going on around him.He had to reluctantly admit to himself that he'd deserved that wake up call from Gibbs.

"Do I have your attention now,DiNozzo?"

Tony could've sworn he heard Veronica and McGee snickering softly- _ha ha-soooo funny-_ but they were acting as if they were concentrating on their work,pretending not to notice what was going on between him and Gibbs.He turned his attention to Gibbs so he wouldn't get a second headslap.

"Yes boss.Thanks for the wake up call.Um-you asked me something?"

"Yeah,DiNozzo.I'd like for you to go get us some food.Do I need to say it slow for you to get it?"

More snickers from the two comedians. _Ha ha-that was so hilarious-not!_ Tony thought.He made a face."No,boss."

"Good.Go.Get some chinese for us,and take Vee with you."Gibbs handed him some money as Vee grabbed her bag.

"Uh,boss? I don't need-"

Gibbs turned around with a menacing glare. "Problem,DiNozzo?"

Tony gulped. "No boss.I'm on it-c'mon,Vee."

Gibbs nodded. "Thought so," he muttered softly.

She rounded her desk and followed Tony to the elevators while Gibbs headed off to refill his coffee. She noticed Tony wasn't too happy having her 'tag along' as it were. But she wasn't going to argue with the boss' orders either.

McGee was at his desk,looking over the police report and jogger's statement.He looked up to see Tony and Vee heading out,and Gibbs going for a coffee refill. Tim waved at Tony."Bye guys!" He called out."Have fun!" McGee chuckled as Tony made a face at him before the elevator doors closed.

He decided to take a small break himself,and 'talk' to Abby using their own private path.

_Abby?_

_Tim?Did I or did I not tell you not to worry?I'm okay.Angela and I are working on the blood tests._

_Oh.Anything interesting?_

_Oh,yes!Very very interesting eyecandy scenery outside my window._

_What?!I'll be right there!No one will stalk you on my watch!_

_Gotcha!Wanted to see if you were paying attention.Guess I got my answer.I know it's one of the Vikirnovs making sure we're all right.Thanks,by the way.What's up? Everything okay up there in the bullpen?_

_Yeah.DiNozzo and Vee are on a late lunch run,so I got a little quiet time to concentrate on the case._

_Seriously?Gibbs sent them off together?Aww.Bet Tony's pouting._

_Why do you think that,Abby?_

_Well,isn't Gibbs sending Vee with him to babysit?_

_Um,no,I don't think so.I think Gibbs wants to make sure Tony has help to carry the food.And to make sure it ALL arrives here,if you know what I mean._

_Okay,whatever you say.You know how Tony feels about shapeshifters having life-mates.He doesn't believe it,you know that as well as I do-Ooh!I hear Major mass spec.I think he's got some info for me to check out.We'll talk more about this later,okay?I love you,Tim._

_Okay.Love you too,Abby.I'll see you later._

McGee got back to work with a smile on his face.Abby said she loved him.Hmmm,he thought.Interesting.Usually,he said it before she did,but not this time.

When Gibbs came back with fresh coffee he noticed McGee grinning like a loon.He shook his head,a tiny smile on his face as he turned his attention to the paperwork sitting on his desk.He wasn't going to say anything-because McGee was concentrating on his work. _Atta boy,_ Gibbs thought.McGee might not realize it, but Gibbs was so proud of him.He noticed that even with some distractions,McGee was focused on the case.Just because he didn't recognize he was leading this case yet,didn't mean he would never be a good,even great leader someday,Gibbs thought.

Another thought hit him suddenly out of the blue.When had McGee changed from the stuttering,green rookie to the fine,hard working,dedicated and brilliant Agent that was before him today?Had he even acknowledged the change?Gibbs did regret not giving McGee more praise than he had all the years he'd been on his team.Hell,he even at times showed more favoritism towards DiNozzo,and he regretted that too.McGee was just as valuable to him on this team as DiNozzo was.There was one thing he would never ever regret,and that was calling in the favors he had from the higher ups to get McGee on his team.

Oh,yeah,someday,Tony would be in his position and lead a team of his own.Gibbs smiled.And he could see McGee becoming Tony's SFA. Or an SFA for another team,for that matter.Hell,it wouldn't shock him shitless if McGee wound up being the future Director, hell,he really could see him becoming Director of Cybercrimes.Gibbs always stood by his rule you don't waste good.And McGee was that damn good when it came to computers,no,Gibbs thought,that damn awesome! He knew McGee would thrive as Cybercrimes Director because he would be in his element with computers in cyberland,or cyberspace,or whatever they called the internet nowadays.Gibbs smiled. Hackers and any cyber criminals beware if McGee was offered and he accepted that position,Gibbs thought. Especially due to his 'unique' talent.He would chew them up and spit 'em out before they even knew what hit 'em.

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork over at McGee's desk. He noticed McGee concentrating on the police report and jogger's statements while he was typing away on his keyboard.

"McGee."

"Yeah,boss?"

Gibbs noticed McGee still working as he answered him. "You're doing a great job on this case.Just wanted to let you know."

McGee looked up at Gibbs,his fingers hovering over the keyboard,a look of shock and surprise on his face. "Boss?Really?I am?"

" Yeah McGee,really!I mean it.I appreciate your hard work on this case.You're doing great.Keep up the awesome work."

"Sure -uh,okay- thanks boss!You know I won't stop until this case is solved."

"That's why you're good at what you do.You stay focused.Like with this case.I may not say it often,but you are appreciated,McGee.Pretty soon,we can bring some SSE Agents home. I'm looking forward to that."

"So am I boss.So am I."He didn't mention he was also looking forward to seeing Gen Tech blow up into oblivion. 

* * *

 

"So,where are we headed?"Vee asked as she buckled up.

" It's a need to know and you don't need to right now.You'll see when we get there." Tony snapped using an arrogant tone to his voice.

Vee rolled her eyes. "Geez,pissy much? Did a cat poop in your cheerios this morning or something? Oooh, Mr Pissy pants,like it's supposed to be a secret to know where we're headed to get lunch!"

"Well, maybe I don't feel like talking.Or telling. Did ya ever think of that? Mr Pissy pants? Seriously?"

"Yeah. _Seriously Special_ Agent DiNozzo, that's how you're acting right now.You know the saying,if the shoe fits- And oh yeah,I get it.You don't want to talk to me right now because you're pissed and acting pissy because Gibbs made you take me with you on the lunch run. So FYI,the only reason I'm going along is because I was ordered to by Gibbs.I for one am not willing to disobey boss' orders." She hadn't wanted to go in the first place, why couldn't DiNozzo get that?

Vee sighed in frustration.She looked out her window without really seeing the passing scenery.She was lost in thought.She was curious as to why DiNozzo was acting this way with her.She could have sworn this morning he was looking at her as if he was interested in her,judging by the way he looked at her. Making goo goo eyes at her, actually.So why the change? A thought hit her.

She remembered hearing how Tony never did believe about shapeshifters having lifemates.Yet he was exhibiting the signs that shapeshifters do (just as she was ) when around their true lifemate.That had to be the key to the answer.Why else would he act so pissy?He felt safer keeping his distance.She wondered what or who had hurt him so bad that he felt this way.She had an idea.When she had some free time, she would go and talk to Gabrielle.After all, she was the one to go to who had all knowledge of shapeshifters.And their files too.Even hers.Maybe she could shed some light about DiNozzo and what caused him not to believe.

She wasn't going to ask Gabrielle just to be nosy and use anything in DiNozzo's file against him, that was not her purpose.She would keep things private, and wouldn't do or say anything to anyone to hurt Tony or reveal anything about him to anyone.Maybe when Tony wasn't so grumpy, she could have a private talk with him too.Then, talk to Gabrielle as a last resort.But, she would need a plan.A plan that would make Tony feel at ease, and willing to talk, not have him feel defensive or feel put on the spot.Again, talking to Gabrielle came to mind.Maybe she could give her good advice on how to get Tony to talk in private with her.

Tony glanced to the side as he heard Vee sigh.He noticed her looking out the window without really seeing anything,as if she was lost in thought about something, similar to his doing that in the squad room today.Now he felt bad.He shouldn't have jumped down her throat and snapped at her like that.She was right.Gibbs had ordered Tony to take Vee,and when Tony started to protest,Gibbs had asked if he had a problem with it.Vee was also right about not going against Gibbs' orders.It was never a good or smart idea to cross the boss.

And yeah,Tony did admit to himself he did have a problem with Gibbs telling him to take Vee,because he thought it was to watch over him,as if Gibbs was saying he needed a babysitter.But by the way Vee was acting,he could see now that was not the case.Come to think of it,he could bet that Gibbs had her go with him so he could get to know his team mate better,and get used to going with her out in the field or on errands while on a work break like now.He thought it would be a good idea to visit Gibbs basement soon for a man to man talk.Maybe Gibbs could help Tony figure out some things,see things from another perspective.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Dragon's wok and they headed in to order.Tony ordered what he,Gibbs,and McGee preferred and he then turned to Vee to ask what she would like.Adding her preferences to the food order,it wasn't long before they received their order.Tony paid for it and they headed back to the Navy Yard and up to the squad room so the team could enjoy their lunch and get back to work. 

* * *

 

_The six year old little boy with hazel green eyes pressed his face and hands to the window, tears pouring down his cheeks. No!Please Mama!! Please don't leave! He thought. I promise I've been a good boy!! I didn't tell anyone about my special abilities or about being a shapeshifter!What have I done wrong?He had obeyed her order to stay inside and not follow her as she walked outside with her suitcases.He tried and tried real hard to think of anything he might have done that would cause Mama to get so angry with him she would leave and turn her back on her only son.And Daddy too.Had he done something wrong?Said something that hurt or angered Mama?_

_If he had, he was unaware, for he had not heard them arguing or fighting about anything.What about Daddy? Was he going to leave him too? As he watched Mama put her cases in the trunk and drive away, he fell down and sobbed loudly until he could cry no more. He sat there,knees against his chest,his forearms leaning on his knees with his head resting on them.He sat that way for a long time._

_Eventually,strong arms lifted him up and carried him to his room.Daddy?He looked up, and sure enough,it was daddy.He looked like he'd been crying too. He wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck,and hugged him tight."Please daddy.Stay with me?" DiNozzo Senior could barely hear him, his son had been crying so hard and for so long, his throat was raw and the words were out with barely a whisper._

_DiNozzo Senior hugged his son back as he answered."I'm not leaving,son."He gently set his son down on his car bed, and then left to get a glass of water. He quickly returned and sat down near his son on the bed and handed him the water glass. "Here,son. Drink." He drank half of the water before handing it back to his daddy._

_"Daddy?Promise you won't leave me?Please?" Daddy moved to sit beside him and to give him another big hug."I promise,son.I'll need to be away for business,of course,but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you."_

_"Why did mama leave,daddy?What did I do wrong?She doesn't love me anymore,is that it?" he asked with fresh tears streaming down his little cheeks._

_Senior choked up with his own tears hearing his son speak from his little heart."You didn't do anything wrong,son.You are not responsible for your mom's actions or decisions."_

_"Okay."He sniffed."So,why did she leave us?Why,daddy?"_

_How did he explain to his son that his mama coudn't accept their shapeshifter heritage? That she thought them 'unnatural' monstrous beasts? She was leaving because she believed she could get medical help that would help her become a 'normal' human,entirely removing her shapeshifting abilities.He knew it was pointless and futile. No doctor could remove or replace dna you were born with.That was never going to happen._

_He had also made it very clear to Pamela that he would not subject their son to any barbaric medical procedures as it was impossible to change a shapeshifter to a total human.He had been adamant about that.But Pamela would not listen to reason.She believed she could become 'normal' and so could he and their son.Pamela kept pleading with him to see things her way,but her pleading fell on deaf ears._

_So,she told him she was leaving them both.For good.She couldn't accept her little boy as a monstrous beast.He was unnatural,and she wouldn't accept it or put up with being around her son any longer.Nor her husband.She couldn't stay married to him anymore.He also was an unnatural monstrous beast.She couldn't understand for the life of her why her husband wouldn't listen to her.Well,she'd show them!She heard about a laboratory that could work miracles. And she was going to go there. And get her miracle. And get a normal life._

_She found out too late how wrong she was-She should have listened to her husband............._

Vee woke up, shocked to discover she had been crying in her sleep.This had to be more than just some random dream.She wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to head to the kitchen to make some soothing herbal tea.Orange spice sounded so good to her right now,so she prepared to make that.She put the kettle on,and spooned some of the herbal tea into her favorite cup.When the water from the kettle was ready,she poured it in the cup and let the tea steep for a few minutes.She then added some honey to it,and took it back to her bedroom to drink it there.

As she sipped her tea,she thought some more about the 'dream' she'd just had.Then,a thought hit her like a punch to the gut.That little boy had hazel green eyes.Tony had hazel green eyes.She sat the cup down on the nightstand and put a hand over her mouth.Oh god, she thought.Please, not that!! Tell me I didn't do that! she thought.

Had she inadvertantly gone into Tony's head,'reading' his thoughts while she'd been sleeping?It wasn't impossible,lifemates could read each others minds.Or,could it be that Tony inadvertantly shared his thoughts with her?Maybe his inner soul wanted to reach out to his lifemate,and Tony wasn't yet realizing he was doing that? Or could it be they were both reaching out towards each other?

Fresh tears welled in her eyes.Oh god no,that sweet little boy!!Abandoned by his mother for who he was.How could a mother do that? How? She couldn't understand it, never in a million years would she understand what drove a parent to abandon their child for something that was no fault of their own, or over something beyond their control.Poor Tony!!This must be the answer she sought.This had to be why Tony didn't believe in lifemates for shapeshifters. All because of his mother and what she did.

There was one thing she now knew she was a hundred percent certain about.That he put on his 'playboy' act and personna out of fear of rejection.Take a woman out for drinks or dinner,have a little fun,a little flirting and some light kissing here and there,nothing serious,no strings attached,no serious relationship to complicate things.That way,he could maintain his distance from a serious relationship without having to deal with a messy or complicated breakup.Doing things this way meant Tony wouldn't have to worry about hearing the "it was fun while it lasted but I'm not interested in a serious relationship" speech.He could skip the hurt and rejection.

Things about his personality were starting to make more sense to her.Her heart reached out and ached for him.If only he would give her a small chance.Some way she could show him that she was not like his mother and would never hurt him like that.Prove to him they could have a serious relationship where she would never even think of deliberately hurting or rejecting him,instead showing him all the love he deserved to have in a relationship.She wanted that so very much.But she knew it couldn't be one sided.Nor could she nor would she ever force him into a relationship with her.No,he had to want it too.Be just as willing to be with her as she would be with him.

Now she would have to speak with Gabrielle-she needed to.But this conversation would need to stay between them.Confidential.She wanted to find out if she was right and this was why Tony felt the way he did.Gabrielle must know,she hoped she could gain some insight from her. She was worried,too.Worried that Tony would find out and get mad at her.She of course would tell him she didn't do it on purpose,it just happened.The trick was how to convince him of that? 

* * *

 

 

Tony woke up suddenly from a restless sleep.He sat up,draping his legs over the edge of the mattress.He rubbed a hand over his eyes and face.It had been a long time since the memory of his mom leaving had resurfaced.Why all of a sudden now? Then he felt it.Something,no,someone had been in his head.He could only think of one person.Vee.But why?

Why would she even think about prying into his thoughts like that? Especially something that was extremely personal to him.And hurtful.He had tried to forget about that day,bury that part of his past,not wanting to relive the pain and hurt his mother had caused him and his father.And now Vee wanted to bring it up?Why? He was pissed.Oh yeah,there was going to be a discussion at work tomorrow.In Gibbs' 'office.' Vee had _a lot_ of explaining to do. And it _had better_ be a damn good one, he thought, seething with anger.

How **dare** she do something like that? He sat up for a while at his kitchen table,drinking a cup of coffee he'd made for himself.He needed to calm down and get back to sleep.But that was easier said or thought about than done.It took a while longer,but surprisingly he'd managed to get some sleep before heading in to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Vee woke up bright and early to head in to work. She hoped she would be there before Tony got there. She wanted to finish compiling her casefile she needed to share with her team. This would help tremendously with the Gen Tech case, she knew for a certainty it would. Hopefully this information could help move the case forward, and something could get done to stop these sick perverted whackos. McGee was right. They needed to be stopped. Permanently.

Vee peeked from out of the elevator and noticed that Tony wasn't at his desk. She didn't see anything that would indicate he had made it in yet. She sighed with relief, headed to her desk to boot up her computer and get cracking on that casefile. She would share the information with the team today. She just wanted to double check her work and make sure everything was accurate.

As she was working, her mind switched gears from the casefile to the 'dream' she'd had last night. She didn't think it was just a dream. No, it had to be a painful memory from Tony's past. She was convinced of it. Maybe during her lunch break she could have a talk with Gabrielle. But first things first. This case took priority. The torture of SSE Agents needed to stop.

She looked again at her screen and concentrated again on her casefile. She was so into her work, she didn't hear the elevator chime or notice DiNozzo entering the squad room heading for his desk.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DiNozzo entered the squad room, and noticed Vee at work at her desk. Good. She was here. He didn't see McGee or Gibbs around yet. Even better. He could have that talk he wanted with her, uninterrupted, and not here in the squad room. He would utilize Gibbs 'office.' He didn't want to take that chance that Gibbs or McGee would overhear what he was about to say to her. This conversation needed to stay between him and Vee.

DiNozzo sat his gear bag down by his chair, and booted up his computer. He then got up and stood in front of Vee's desk.

Vee looked up from her screen and noticed Tony standing in front of her desk. "Can I help you, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah. Come with me. We need to talk."

"Really? About what?"

"Don't play games with me. You know about what. About last night. Now, come. Follow me. We're gonna have a talk somewhere that's more private."

"And just what is this game you think I'm playing with you?"

"I'm not going to discuss this out here. Come with me. **NOW!** "

"Yes **your highness!** " Vee snapped. She saved her work and minimized the window on her screen, then she got up and rounded her desk, and followed DiNozzo to the elevators. When they were both in, he pressed a button, then switched on the emergency switch. He then turned to Vee.

"Now, I want an explanation about that stunt you pulled last night. What the hell did you think you were doing getting in my head and prying into my personal thoughts?!" He asked with a raised voice.

"Excuse me? How **dare** you _**accuse me of prying**_ into your personal life!! I didn't pull any stunts as you put it, I thought I was having a dream! And I certainly was not prying into your thoughts as you think either!

I know this will come as a shock to you _Mr_. DiNozzo, but lifemates can read each others minds and thoughts. And, by the way, how do I know that _you_ weren't the one responsible for sharing your personal memory with me, huh? I know this will come as a shock to you, but it works _both_ ways. If I can get into your head, as you put it, you can do the same to mine."

Tony snorted. "Oh, yeah, as if. As if I would deliberately share something very personal to me with you. You really expect me to believe that?

"I really don't give a rat's ass what you think or if you believe it or not. I wasn't trying to force you to share anything with me. Or force myself into your head. And oh yeah. You can share your thoughts with your true lifemate- **it's a fact** -whether you choose to believe it or not, that's on you! How do I know _**you**_ weren't sharing those thoughts with me so I would sympathize with you and stop calling you pissy pants?!!" It was Vee's turn to raise her voice a little. She was pissed and hurt that Tony would think she would pry into his personal thoughts deliberately and on purpose.

Oh yeah, Vee was pissed, Tony could tell by the hands on her hips and her eyes shooting daggers at him. She continued on with her tirade before he could get another word in edgewise.

"Did you really think I wanted to see or dream about what I did last night? That I would force myself into your thoughts just so I could hurt you? If you think that, then you are **seriously** **delusional!** And just because you don't believe in shapeshifters having lifemates doesn't mean it isn't true. What you just said about me being in your head proves it!! I didn't force myself inside your head, and I certainly didn't choose for myself to have _you_ as a lifemate!!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go head back to my desk and continue my work. She flipped the emergency switch and opened the elevator doors. "Oh, and by the way. **You** can now address me as Agent Esposito, I no longer give **you** my permission to call me Vee. And if it's not work related, don't speak to me either!!"

She started to walk out, then turned to DiNozzo again. "One more thing. Block your thoughts, and I will do the same. Then you can't _**accuse**_ me of 'prying' in your thoughts. Yeah. I know you don't believe, but try it. Then you _**won't have to worry**_ about me being inside your head!"

Vee could feel the tears welling in her eyes, so she immediately headed for the womens bathroom to splash her face with some cool water from the sink. She then reached for some paper towels, and headed back to her desk, completely ignoring Tony as she did so. Neither she nor Tony noticed McGee and Gibbs looking their way, concerned expressions on each of their faces.

Gibbs brow furrowed. Just what the hell was going on here? Another thing neither Tony or Vee realized, was Gibbs had overheard the last part of the conversation between Tony and Vee as the elevator doors opened. He also noticed Vee running towards the bathroom with tears in her eyes. He wondered what DiNozzo had said to Vee to have upset her so? Well, he was going to talk to Tony. He was determined to get to the bottom of this and get this fixed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vee sat at her desk, and tried once again to concentrate on her work. Damn it!! Tears were once again threatening to return, and she pressed a paper towel to her eyes and took deep, calming breaths. She could get through this. She'd endured much worse ass chewings than DiNozzo had dished out to her, so she would be all right. She would be able to share her information just as planned. She could handle working with DiNozzo. As long as they were working. Off duty was another matter.

"Vee? Are you okay?" She looked up to see McGee asking her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Thanks, McGee, for asking. I'm fine." She went back to concentrating on her computer screen.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Uh, yeah, okay. Could you get me a sprite? That would be a big help." She dug into her purse to hand McGee a dollar bill.

"Sure thing, Vee. Keep your money. This one's on me." McGee headed to the break room to get the Sprite she requested. He returned and handed the bottle to her. "Here you go. And-if you ever need someone to talk to-"

"Thanks for the sprite, McGee. And for your kind offer. I appreciate it a lot. I really do. This is something I need to handle for right now. I just might take you up on that offer later, when I get some things figured out, if that's okay."

"Sure, Vee. I'll be there whenever you're ready."

"Thanks. And thanks again for the sprite." Vee took a sip from the bottle, then took deep, calming breaths. She wanted to get her mind back on track and on her work. She pretended not to notice when DiNozzo returned to his desk and got to work.

Gibbs picked up his desk phone and hit a number on speed dial. He spoke softly when the other party picked up his call. "Gabrielle? Yeah, Gibbs. Are you busy? Is it all right if I send Vee up to talk to you? Thanks-appreciate it." He hung up and turned towards Vee's desk.

"Vee. Go on, and have a talk with Gabrielle. She's waiting for you."

"Boss, can't it wait until lunch break? I have something to share that I'm sure is relevant and very important to our case."

"That's good. We'll get to that. But, first things first. You're going to go and talk to Gabrielle. Go on." Gibbs tone was gentle but firm.

"But- shouldn't the case take priority?"

"Nope. Not when it affects a member of my team. First, you talk with Gabrielle. After that, you can share the information you have. I need everyone on their A game. I know that will happen once you have that talk. Go, and no more arguing."

"Yes boss. On it." Vee grabbed her sprite and headed upstairs towards Gabrielle's office.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"McGee, keep an eye on things while I talk with DiNozzo. Keep up the great work you're doing. We should be back soon."

"DiNozzo! With me! My office!"

"Boss? Now?"

"Yes, _now,_ DiNozzo!!"

DiNozzo reluctantly followed Gibbs to the elevator. What did the boss want with him now? Uh-oh- had he heard part of the conversation he'd had with Vee? Especially when Vee had told him off when she'd reopened the elevator doors. Gibbs must have seen her shoot straight for the bathroom, highly upset.

As they settled in, Gibbs turned to DiNozzo. "What the hell's going on, DiNozzo? What did you say to Vee to get her so upset?"

"I told her I knew she was prying into my personal life-because the memory of my mom leaving my father and I resurfaced-and I knew she was there inside my head when those thoughts came up."

"Mmmhmm. More like accused her of prying, correct?"

Tony sighed. Might as well admit it. "Yeah. I did do that." I might have also accused her of forcing me to relive that painful memory."

"What makes you think she was prying or forcing you to relive a painful memory?"

"Um, she was in my head, boss! I could 'feel' her reading my thoughts."

"So, because she was in your head 'reading' your thoughts, that means she deliberately forced your memory to resurface and so was prying into your personal life."

"Exactly!"

"What if I told you you could be wrong, DiNozzo? What then?"

"How is that possible?"

"C'mon, DiNozzo, you aren't that dense, nor that stupid to figure it out. You're a shapeshifter. You have abilities. Like all of us in the SSE including McGee -Abby-Vee- Director Borden-Gabrielle-Ducky-Jimmy. And all of us had or have lifemates."

"Yeah, Gabrielle has told us and has that list of everybody."

"But you choose not to believe it DiNozzo. And yeah, I get why you don't. But DiNozzo, can't you see that by denying certain facts about shapeshifters and choosing not to believe those facts, that in a sense, you are becoming just like your mother?"

DiNozzo held back his fury. How **could** his boss believe he would ever become like his mother?! **No f'n way!** That would never ever happen!! Not in this lifetime!!

Gibbs could see the fury and hurt on DiNozzo's face- and that DiNozzo was trying to control and contain his fury.

"No, boss!! I will NEVER be like my mother!! I didn't abandon her, nor my father, and I never abandoned you or the team either!!"

"Never said you did that, DiNozzo. That's not what I meant. And I believe deep down, you know that."

Tony took a deep breath. Then let it out. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. When he calmed down, he spoke. "Okay. So, what you're saying is that by me choosing not to believe in a lifemate for us shapeshifters, like my mother, I would be denying my shapeshifter heritage. Right?"

Gibbs, instead of administering a head slap, patted him on the head. "Atta boy!! I knew you'd finally understand at some point, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said with a small smile on his face and in his voice.

"So, she's in my head, but she's not prying or anything. I don't get it."

"Okay, then how about this? Is is possible that you might have reached out to Vee as that painful memory resurfaced? Vee is right, you know. You can get into her head as well. What if that's what happened, you were hurt, and your inner soul reached out to your lifemate? She responded, not wanting to pry, but curious as to why you would be so hurt. How does that sound?"

"Like something from the Twilight Zone."

Gibbs cracked a smile. He had to admire DiNozzo's honesty. And that he was a straight shooter as well as spoke his mind. No, Gibbs couldn't fault him for that.

"Okay. Even if it does sound a bit far fetched to you, could it be possible that what I just mentioned could have happened?"

"All right, yeah. I guess it could."

"Okay. I appreciate that you have an open mind about this DiNozzo." _About damn time,_ he thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"Boss? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind, DiNozzo?"

"You and Shannon shared thoughts together, right? You could get into each others heads?"

"Yep. At any time. Gibbs smiled, a fond look on his face as he recalled a memory of his Shannon. “When I was deployed overseas, sometimes I would have bad nights. I felt Shannon inside my head- wanting to comfort me- she would tell me how much she loved and missed me, and also shared with me what her days were like. Fun things she and Kelly did together. It helped me to cope with me being apart from my girls. I in turn let her know I loved and missed her and Kelly too. But I blocked any thoughts of the horrors of being in combat, I didn't want her to 'see' what I had to do. She was worried enough about me, and scared I wouldn't come home.”

And that's another thing I wanted to mention. Vee is also right about blocking thoughts. If you don't inadvertently want to share anything specific with her, or anything at all, you can block your thoughts you know. That is true. And, of course, your decision to make if you want to do that or not. I would recommend it right now."

"Okay, that's good to know."

"Look, DiNozzo, all I'm asking here is for you to keep an open mind, and yes- to patch things up with Vee. She was really hurt as well as upset, you know."

"Yeah, boss, I know. I will try. She did tell me though, that if it wasn't work related, not to speak to her. Nor can I call her Vee."

"You know, my gut tells me that was the pain and hurt talking. I bet if you try, she will eventually talk to you. That's all I'm asking, DiNozzo, is to just try to talk. Make things right. Work it out with her."

"Okay, I do that- what if she won't listen?"

"That's on her then. As long as I know you tried, I won't hold anything against you. And thank you DiNozzo. For listening to me. And for your open mindedness. Keep that up."

"And before we head back to the squad room, I want to tell you something, and I would like for you to take the time to think on what I'm about to tell you. Okay?"

"Okay, boss. Shoot. What is it?"

"Prove to yourself that you are not like your mother. Don't let her actions cloud your judgment, thinking or believing that you can never have a serious relationship with your life mate. You can if you want it. But you have got to want it, DiNozzo. Believe for yourself it is possible for you to have a happy and healthy relationship with your lifemate. Your mother threw away her opportunity for a long life of happiness by rejecting your father and your father's love for her, then turning around and rejecting you.

Break that cycle, DiNozzo. Don't give in or emulate your mother's actions and stupidity. Don't deny your heritage. Embrace it. Give yourself a chance at love, and happiness. Do what McGee's doing. Take things slow with Vee, like he's doing with Abby. See if it will work out for the both of you. You make that effort, I promise you you'll be glad you did. And it will prove even more so to yourself, and your father, and everyone else, that your mother was wrong. I know you, DiNozzo. You're better than that. You are better than she was. Stronger even."

"Okay, boss. Wow. That's a lot to think about. But okay. I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking. Know what?"

"What, boss?"

"You're already on the way to breaking that cycle. I'm proud of you, DiNozzo."

"Really? You are?"

"Yeah. Really. You're willing to have an open mind about shapeshifters sharing thoughts with lifemates. That's a huge step for you."

"Thanks boss. I'll take the time and think on what you said, I promise. Now, can we get back to work?"

Gibbs almost laughed out loud. "Yeah, DiNozzo."

"Good. I can also work on trying to talk with Vee."

"Good plan, DiNozzo." Both men headed for the squad room and their desks. Tony sat and thought about what Gibbs had said to him. He was still going to need some more time to process it all, but Gibbs advice was starting to make some sense to him. He smiled as he got busy writing an e mail for Vee. That done, his concentration was back on his work.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vee knocked on the door to Gabrielle's office before opening the door and walking in.

"Hello, and good morning Vee. Please. Make yourself comfortable. Sit anywhere you like. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Hello, Gabrielle. Thanks for making time to talk to me. And, no, thank you, I'm fine. I've got my drink." She held up her sprite bottle.

"I've got to say I'm curious. I don't get a call from Gibbs often, so this must be pretty serious stuff if he wants me to talk with you." Gabrielle took a good look at Vee and knew why Gibbs had called her to have a talk with her. She had been crying. Someone or something had deeply upset her. Gabrielle wanted to give her a hug, but refrained. She didn't want to scare Vee off and have her running out of her office as if the hounds from hell were chasing her.

"Gibbs is right. This is serious. Can you tell me what it is that got you so upset?"

"Umm, sure- yeah,-sorry, I don't know where to start." She took a deep breath.

"It's okay Vee. Take your time. There's no pressure here. I'm here to listen and to help in any way I can."

"Thank you. Okay. I guess it started when I thought I had a bad dream last night. I found out though, that it wasn't- it was a painful memory from the past. My lifemate's past, to be precise. I woke up crying. I then got up to make some herbal tea. As I thought about what I had 'dreamed' I felt like I got a punch to the gut. I realized I had been reading To- Agent DiNozzo's thoughts, that I had inadvertently got inside his head. My heart ached for him, Gabrielle. For anyone to have to go through something like that, let alone a child-"

"Oh, dear. You discovered that he was abandoned by his mother as a child. That was the reason for your crying. I reacted the same way you did when I found out. And yes, he was deeply traumatized by it."

"Oh, yeah, I realize that. I was wondering what it was that had him not believing in lifemates. This wasn't what I expected in finding the answer."

"I know, Vee. I know you empathize as well as sympathize with him. Let me guess- And mind you, I'm only guessing here- but he happened to accuse you of deliberately prying into his thoughts. Would that be an accurate guess? Or am I way off base?"

"No, Gabrielle, you're spot on. Not only did he accuse me of prying, he accused me of deliberately bringing up that painful memory, forcing him to relive that pain. _That_ is what hurt the most and _that's_ what I'm upset about. That he could even _think_ I could do something so despicable-." Tears welled up again in Vee's eyes.

Gabrielle put a tissue box on her desk within Vee's reach. Vee reached for some.

"Thank you," she whispered to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle couldn't stand it any more. She had to take a chance and give Vee a hug. So, she moved from her desk to the comfy leather loveseat, sat beside Vee and hugged her. "Sorry Vee, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. But I had to give you a hug. I thought you could use one."

Vee smiled through her tears. "Thanks. I don't mind the hug. Reminds me of Abby. I noticed she likes giving hugs."

Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah, she does."

Gabrielle got back up to sit behind her desk, giving Vee her space.

"Sorry, Gabrielle. I guess seeing that painful memory, then getting blindsided with the accusations I was prying and forcing thoughts plus working on an important case- it's a bit-" Vee paused.

"Overwhelming?"

Vee nodded.

"Yeah, that's a lot to take in at once. And no need to be sorry. I believe it's DiNozzo that should be apologizing to you. For blindsiding you with accusations."

"Well, no offense but I don't see that happening at the moment. I believe the last thing he wants to do is apologize to me."

"Vee, please don't take this the wrong way, but couldn't you try to be a bit patient with him? Gabrielle held up her hand. "No, I'm not saying give him a pass or that he shouldn't apologize- he should- but I feel he might have lashed out at you with accusations because of the hurt and trauma."

"Oh, I get it- believe me, Gabrielle, I understand- I do- being blindsided isn't fun either. But you're right. I'll try to be patient. I understand, I really do. Trauma like that doesn't just go away overnight- DiNozzo had to deal with that pain for years, and I'm pretty sure it's extremely difficult for him to deal with and go through. I just wish he would let me show him how much I care and let me give him comfort and support. "

"Thank you very much, Gabrielle. For taking the time from your busy schedule to talk and to listen to me. I really appreciate it. I'll work on being patient like you said and see how things turn out. I'm gonna head back to work now. Don't need Gibbs mad at me on top of everything else."

"You're welcome. And don't worry. Gibbs wouldn't have sent you up here to talk if he didn't feel you needed it. So, he won't be mad." Gabrielle wished Vee would stay a bit longer and talk some more, but she wasn't going to push the issue. She was grateful Vee agreed to talk with her at all. She took a card from her desk drawer and handed it to Vee. "Here is my number. Anytime you want to talk- don't be afraid to call."

Vee took the card. "Thank you. Trust me, you've been a big help. Talking to you has really helped."

"Glad to help. Remember, don't hesitate to call if you need to, I mean that."

"Okay. I will. Thanks again," Vee said with a wave as she headed out of the office and back to her desk- break time was over. She needed to get back on track and work on the case with the team. She was going to make sure to thank Gibbs for setting up the talk with Gabrielle. He was right. She was feeling much better. She could now concentrate on her work with the Gen Tech case.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs noticed Vee in a much improved mood as she headed towards her desk to continue her work. As she looked at her computer screen, she saw a message that she had an unread e mail in her inbox entitled "Please read." Curious, she opened it and noticed it was from DiNozzo. Crap! Now what did he want? she thought sourly. Wasn't it enough that he'd given her an ass chewing this morning?

_To Ve- (oops- forgot, my bad) Agent Esposito_   
_I was thinking about our discussion/argument that took place this morning, and what you have told me. I would really appreciate it if you could meet with me for some coffee or for lunch, as I would like to tell you something I would rather say in person than in an e mail or phone call. Please say yes?_   
_Sincerely, Agent DiNozzo._

Hmm, Vee thought. What more did his highness have to say to her? She rolled her eyes. Part of her was tempted to tell him to stick it up his old wazoo, but then, she was curious as to what he wanted so bad to tell her that he couldn't say in an e mail or over the phone. Okay, she thought. She would give him one chance. One chance to redeem himself. She would hear what he had to say. However, this time if he wanted to start another argument, she would make the choice to walk away.

She sent an e mail in reply. She wondered, though, how he would react to her reply.

_**Your highness Special** Agent DiNozzo,_   
_Okay. Since you said 'please' I will agree to meet with you so you can tell me what you'd like for me to hear in person. Pick a place and a time and I will be there to meet you._   
_Your **obedient peasant** Agent Esposito_

When Tony opened the e mail to read her reply, his eyes widened and he winced at the same time. Ouch. He could see that she was still upset with him, despite her coming back from the talk with Gabrielle in better spirits. He would give her a pass on her reply. He knew her reply was a result from the hurt from the tongue lashing he'd given her this morning, not a personal attack on him, thank goodness.

Vee noticed Tony's reaction to her e mail. She saw his eyes widen while wincing. She got back to her work, she didn't want Tony catching her staring at him. While working, she got another e mail in her inbox.

_To Agent Esposito_

_I know a nice sandwich place that's just a ten minute walk from the Navy Yard. They also serve salads and pasta. Could you meet me there for lunch? My treat :)_

_Agent DiNozzo_

  
Vee knew the place he was talking about. She'd eaten there before, and the food there was delicious. She thought that it was very nice of DiNozzo to offer to buy her lunch, but this time she would pay for her own. She wondered if maybe he wanted to meet with her to apologize. She smiled.

  
_To Agent DiNozzo_

_I agree-it is a nice sandwich place with delicious food. I appreciate your kind offer, but I will decline at this time. I will meet you there for lunch, but I will pay for my own at this time. I promise I will listen to what you have to say. :)_   
_Regards, Agent Esposito_

Tony read the e mail and was a bit disappointed, but hopeful. She may not want him buying her lunch, but she was agreeing to meet with him. He was following through with Gibbs request to patch things up with Vee. He hoped he could achieve that before they went home tonight.

Suddenly, Tony was inspired by an idea. He quickly jumped up from his chair, rounded his desk, and headed over to Gibbs. He bent down to say something in his ear, and Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah. Go on, DiNozzo. I'll give you both some extra time for lunch."

"Thanks boss. I'll see you soon, Agent Esposito." Tony smiled as he headed out towards the elevators.

Gibbs turned to Vee. "Vee. Go on. Take your lunch break. You too, McGee."

"Thanks boss." McGee saved his work on his computer and minimized his window. He headed down toward's Abby's lab.

"Oh, Vee!" Gibbs called.

"Yes, boss?"

"DiNozzo asked me to tell you he's running an errand but the meeting's still on. He didn't want you to worry."

"Thanks for the heads up, boss." Vee grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator. She decided she would walk over to the sandwich shop instead of driving.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony headed into Abby's lab with a cake he'd bought for Vee. A written card with a note went along with the cake. He hoped Vee would like this and accept it.

Abby heard the whoosh of the lab doors and quickly looked up. Tim! She thought and smiled. He'd asked her if there was anything special she'd wanted for lunch, and when she told him what she'd like he'd gone out to get it - Angela had left to meet her lifemate Mark -he was taking her someplace special for their lunch- so she and Tim could spend some time for lunch together in the lab.

She looked up and sighed. Her brow furrowed. What was Tony doing here in her lab carrying a small box with a cake in it? Ah! She noticed he'd gone to Costco because she saw the Kirkland marked box used for carrying a chocolate tuxedo cake. She was intrigued. What was Tony doing with a cake?

"Hi Tony. What brings you here?"

"Hi Abbs. Is it okay if I keep this in your lab's fridge?"

"Sure thing, Tony. Oooh, a chocolate tuxedo cake. From Costco. Oh, yummy! What's the occasion?"

"Without getting into any specific details, let's just say this is a peace offering for Vee. Could you please see that she gets it before she goes home?"

"Why don't you give it to her?"

"Well, see, that's the thing. I may have said some things that upset her this morning. I'm meeting her for lunch, and I offered to buy her lunch as well, but she refused my offer. I've got a note for her taped on the top here. Can you somehow tell her later to come down to your lab, you have something for her? I know eventually she'll find out the cake's from me, but I thought she might be more inclined to accept it if you give it to her."

"Sure. Okay. I'll let her know. I promise." Abby was intrigued. Then she smiled. Maybe he'd gotten a talk from 'papa' Gibbs to make things right?

"Thanks Abbs, appreciate the favor." He waved after putting the cake in the refrigerator and headed off to his lunch meeting with Vee.

"Anytime, Tony." Oh Tim, Abby thought, hurry back soon! She was bursting at the seams to ask him if he knew anything about the incident with Tony and Vee this morning. Her curiosity was piqued. Abby sat in her chair, chin on hand. After a minute of contemplation, she had a cheshire cat grin on her face. Oh, she hoped she was right!!   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony carried a tray with a huge wrapped and toasted pastrami sandwich with all the fixins' and cheese on it, a small bag of chips, and a bottled water. He looked around and spotted Vee sitting by a huge window with a ceasar chicken salad and what looked like a large iced tea.

That was one thing Tony appreciated about eating here. Lou, the owner, always made sure his customers never left his sandwich place hungry. Most of his customers usually asked for a bag, or container to take home what they couldn't finish, since Lou was never skimpy with the meat or any fixings on his sandwiches. He was generous with the portions on all the food he served. He also made sure there was plenty to drink as well. His delicious food and generosity ensured he never lacked customers.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Tony teased. He hoped some teasing would lighten the mood a little and encourage Vee to listen to him.

Vee smiled. _Hmm,_ Tony thought, as he smiled back, _an encouraging sign. There might be some hope after all!_

Vee motioned him to be seated, and gratefully he sat down and took a bite of his sandwich before speaking. Now that he was here, he was for the moment at a loss for words. Where to start? he thought.

"I appreciate your willingness to meet with me. Thank you. I guess I'll get right to it. I want to tell you sorry. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and took it out on you this morning. I felt you deserved to hear an apology in person."

"Thank you. I see you're sincere and mean it, so I accept your apology. I'm going to apologize too, for my part in the argument. I lashed out more from the hurt from the accusations- I'm sorry too."

"No need to apologize, I did accuse you without thinking about things first. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

"I'm also sorry you were so hurt. What an awful thing to have to go through," Vee said, making sure to say it in a low tone so no one else would overhear. "Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just wanted you to know that I do care. And thank you again for wanting to say what you did in person."

"So, everything's good?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Everything's great. And yes. You don't have to say Agent Esposito unless you want to. Your choice. Is it okay if I do the same? Unless we're out in the field, of course, then I'll keep things professional."

"Okay, sure, Vee." Tony said with his trademark million watt smile. Maybe Gibbs was right, he thought. He certainly was going to have to thank him for the talk and sage advice.

They both took the time to finish their lunch, both feeling much better. Tony felt much better than he had this morning, and it looked to him as if Vee felt the same way too. When both were done with their meals, Tony returned the trays and discarded the empty papers, cartons and cups.

Tony returned to the table. "Vee? Would you walk back with me?"

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah. There's something I'd like to ask you while we're walking, and before we're back in the squad room."

"All right. What would you like to know?"

"Would you come over to my place Saturday night? I'd like to treat you to an authentic homemade Italian meal. I learned to make it from my Grandmother. Please say yes?"

"Okay. On one condition."

"What's the condition?" Tony asked, a little bit worried.

"Let me bring something for dessert? Do you like cannolis?"

"Okay! Yes, I love them!! It's a deal!" He breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought for sure she would say no. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Great. I'll pick some up from Luigi's bakery then. He makes the best cannolis I've ever tasted. So, what would be a good time to come over?"

"Would seven work for you?"

"Okay, sure. Thanks. I'll be there at seven then."

They headed back up to the squad room and their desks. Vee turned her cell phone back on and set it on her desk. She noticed she had an unread text. From Abby.

_Vee_   
_Before you head home, could you please come on down to my lab? There is something I need to give to you to take home._   
_Abby_

_Abby_   
_Okay. I'll head on down before I head home. Thank you! :)_   
_Vee_

Once she sent the message, she set her phone aside and got back to her work on her casefile. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw DiNozzo busy at work at his desk, and smiling. She cracked a smile. She was looking forward to this coming Saturday.

DiNozzo sent a telepathic message to Gibbs. _Boss. Thank you-your advice helped me work things out with Vee._

_You're welcome. I noticed that when you two walked in. Glad to see that things are better between you two. We can all head home early tonight, and tomorrow we'll all get crackin' on the case._

_Okay boss._

  
DiNozzo worked diligently on his computer as well as Vee. Vee was preparing her file for presentation, hopefully tomorrow she could share her info with the team. She would need to to get this case moving forward. She was looking forward to presenting the information and seeing how McGee would utilize the information.

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork, noticing the team concentrating on their work. Good. He felt it was time to call it a day. Gibbs got up to get a coffee refill. When he returned, he spoke up.

"Go on, everyone, go home."

"Yes boss, they said in unison as they all shut down their computers and secured their desks for the night.

As DiNozzo headed to the elevators, he turned to speak. "Oh! Vee! Don't forget to head on down to Abby's lab before heading home," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for the reminder. Goodnight Tony!" She called as she grabbed her backpack and cell phone. She then stopped in her tracks. Why would Tony mention her needing to head to Abby's lab? How did he know? Oh yeah, the reading thoughts thing. But that was funny. She hadn't 'felt' Tony's presence in her mind or thoughts. Weird, she thought. She didn't remember mentioning it to Tony either.

"Vee?!" McGee called out to her as she headed for the elevator. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she replied with a smile. "Goodnight boss!" She called to Gibbs before heading down to visit Abby.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby heard the whoosh of the doors and saw Tim and Vee entering. She smiled. "Hello guys." She gave both a hug then headed to her lab's refrigerator. She got out the box with the cake and handed it to Vee.

"Here you go. Actually, this is from Tony. He wanted me to give it to you before you went home. Just in case the meeting with you at lunch didn't go well."

"Thank you Abby. Now things are starting to make more sense! He told me to not to forget to come down here before I headed home. I know he didn't see your message to me on my phone, so I wondered how he knew."

"Vee- he just wanted you to accept this since you wouldn't let him buy lunch. He wanted to get you a little something. He felt bad for upsetting you."

"Yeah, he did. What a sweetie. He wanted to apologize to me in person."

Tim grinned. "Oh, that's good. I'm glad things are working out for you."

"Thanks again for the sprite this morning. And for wanting to help."

"No problem."

"Well, I"m off. You two take care. I'll see you tomorrow."

Vee headed to her car, then headed straight for home. She put the cake in the refrigerator, and pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"DiNozzo."

"Hello, Tony."

"Vee! Hi! This is a pleasant surprise. What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got home. Thanks for the cake. That was so sweet and thoughtful-I wanted to call to tell you thanks and I appreciate your gift very very much."

"You're welcome. Glad you like it." Tony was glad and relieved she accepted the cake.

"Thanks again. Well, good night, and take care. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"You too. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Vee smiled as she set her cell on the counter. She would have a nice dessert to go with her dinner tonight, thanks to Tony. She looked around in the kitchen and fridge to see what she could make that would be simple and wouldn't take very long. Oooh, she had the ingredients to make a simple spaghetti. She hummed her favorite song as she got busy chopping garlic and onion to add to the hamburger in the cast iron pan, while a pot of water was set to boil for the spaghetti noodles.

She then got her favorite jar of spaghetti sauce and added it to the hamburger in the pan, and let it simmer until the noodles were done cooking. Twenty minutes later, she was enjoying her dinner with a slice of cake for dessert. She cleaned up before heading to her room for a shower and then bed.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was in the squad room early the next morning and busy at their workstations, Gibbs noticed as he headed to his desk with his fresh brewed coffee. He smiled. It was good to see his team busy and focused on their work. Hopefully they could focus on the Gen Tech case today. Director Borden had met with Gibbs earlier and agreed that Gibbs and his team could use his office for their conference room. Claudia would be working at her desk, and she was instructed to let them in when they were ready to use the office.Director Borden was headed to a meeting that was mandatory for him to attend, and Gibbs had promised he would bring him up to speed with the case upon his return.

There were a couple of reasons why Gibbs had chosen to utilize Director Borden's office for their conference room. One, the information Vee was to present was from her work with the FBI with Fornell, and Fornell had specifically stressed to Vee he only trusted her,Gibbs team, and Director Borden with the case information that would help with the Gen Tech case. Which brought up the other reason. Using Borden's office was an insurance policy against anyone trying to eavesdrop. His office was so secure an alarm would go off if anyone tried bringing in a 'bug' or any listening device. Or listening in from any outside source without the Director's permission and his personal access code only he knew and could use. It was also soundproof as well. No one would hear anything except the people in the office.

Vee was nervous about presenting her information to the team, she wanted to make sure what she presented was accurate and thorough. She went through her information again. Just to make sure nothing relevant was missing. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She was ready for this. Gibbs had also talked to her after he'd met with the Director. The team was ready to hear what she had to bring to the table that would help them with the case.

Gibbs turned towards Vee's desk. "Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Vee replied as she gathered up her files of info.

"McGee. Vee's ready. DiNozzo and I will be there soon."

"Okay- on it boss."

Vee had asked McGee earlier to help her transfer her file info onto Borden's flatscreen. McGee could do in seconds what would take her much longer to do by typing and scanning the info onto the computer, then putting it up on screen. McGee arranged everything she wanted in the order she wanted it for her presentation. Now, all she had to do was point and click and her info would be there.

"Thanks so much McGee. I appreciate your help. And your unique talent," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Glad I can help." McGee was intrigued with the information from the file. He had transferred all the information on Vee's file on his laptop as well when he'd put it up on Borden's flatscreen. He couldn't wait to hear what Vee had to say in her presentation. Later on, he could take the time to study the information more thoroughly, and hopefully get some answers in getting this case moving along and solved. Not to mention bringing all the captured Agents home with their families where they belonged, not in some lab being tortured and experimented on.

Gibbs and DiNozzo entered, and took their places at the table. Each had a file placed in front of them.

"Copies of documents and relevant information from my presentation," Vee explained. "I hope things in there will make more sense once I explain how this info is connected with our case."

Tony opened his file and quickly scanned the contents. He gave a low whistle. Man, he thought, Vee certainly had his attention now. He couldn't wait to hear what Vee was going to say about all this!

Okay, before I begin with the info in the files, I need to mention something first. Trust me, this will also help in better understanding the connection with this case. I'm not sure if you're aware, but did you know DARPA has a 2 billion annual budget for research for creating supersoldiers and developing a synthetic police force?"

"Whoa!! That's quite a chunk of change to have at your fingertips!" Tony blurted out. He smiled at Vee.

"It is, isn't it? Vee responded, smiling back. "However, the Scientists working for DARPA'S supersoldier project are a bit more ethical as they utilize more ethical practices and experiments then our resident Gen Tech whackaloons."

"They are hoping to manipulate certain gene expressions in working with the human genome. They also are aiming to use natural abilities that are enhanced through genetic engineering. And get this- through medical feats, what they are hoping to successfully achieve, is the ability for these soldiers to regrow limbs destroyed in battle. They also want to enhance a soldier's ability to kill without remorse, shows no fear, and can fight multiple battles without tiring out. Basically they want a 'human' cyborg, in my opinion."

"So, these guys want a real life Terminator?" Tony asked. Geez, what next? Creating their version of skynet?"

"Shh, Tony, don't say that!!" Vee responded with a teasing tone. "Don't give them any ideas."

Vee noticed Gibbs was getting antsy, and impatient. "Boss, I'm sorry if this seems like I'm dragging things out, but this info is important. It leads up to who I believe is involved and is working with the guy who created Gen tech. He was involved with DARPA'S supersoldier project before getting booted out for unethical experiments and practices."

She clicked the mouse and a uniformed bust shot of a man appeared on screen. "Colonel Dylan Tyler, DOB May 27, 1954. Military Scientist with knowledge of Bio Chemistry. He worked with General Paul Wyatt who was head of DARPA's supersoldier project. That was until he got caught utilizing unethical practices on the 'test' subjects, soldiers who volunteered due to their trust in the General.

"So, let me guess, Tyler went too far with 'experiments' on the soldiers."

"That's right boss. The first infraction was minor. The guy was treated at a hospital then released. He basically got a warning, a slap on the wrist so to speak, and was under some restrictions working at the lab. But, that didn't last long. The next time he 'experimented' on a subject, it nearly cost the guy his life. That's when General Wyatt said "enough" and booted him out."

"That should have been career over for the guy. Let me guess, he found work at Gen Tech, where he could basically do what he wished."

"Unfortunately, DiNozzo, that's correct. He's got 'connections' with guys with major clout working at the Pentagon. One of his 'connections' suggested he go work there. Saved his bacon from a court martial for what he pulled at DARPA. They just wanted to sweep everything under the carpet and keep what he did hush hush."

"So that DARPA's supersoldier project could continue on without the threat of getting shut down as well as keeping the public or media from finding out about the project. And from finding out what Colonel Tyler did."

"Yeah, boss, that's about the size of it. They could keep what happened quiet and ship Tyler off somewhere else. He was lucky he wasn't jailed, but his career in the military was kaput. So, working at Gen Tech gave him the opportunity to conduct more unethical experiments. And to utilize some of the things DARPA wants to achieve that I mentioned earlier. My guess is Tyler wants to be the first to successfully achieve those things before DARPA does. I also believe he found out about shapeshifters when he started working there."

"He must have been there when I was caught and tortured there."

"Yes, McGee, but how did he even find out there were shapeshifting agents? And how did the head of Gen Tech find out?" Vee didn't expect an answer now, but these were questions that would eventually need an answer.

Tony suddenly had a shocked expression on his face. He looked pale, and he looked as if he were about to become nauseous.

"Tony? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Vee asked, truly concerned for Tony.

"Yeah- I am but-" he paused, swallowing hard.

"DiNozzo, talk to me," Gibbs said with a soft but firm tone to his voice.

Tony looked at his boss with a stricken look of horror on his face. "My mother," he said so soft everyone barely heard him. "She mentioned going to a lab where 'quote' they could work miracles. She mentioned getting help in becoming human." Tony got up and walked over to the window. Then turned around to face his team. "It's my fault. I should have put two and two together when we started working on the Gen Tech case. I should have mentioned this earlier. God, McGee, I'm sorry, so truly sorry. It's because of my mother you got captured and tortured."

"No Tony. I hold those bastards at Gen Tech responsible. Not you. Yeah, your mother might have started the ball rolling, but I don't think she was even aware that these psychos would capture shapeshifters for torture and experiments. She thought she was going to get medical help. I'm certain they never even mentioned to her their plans for their supersoldier project. Or that she was going to be used as a guinea pig."

Vee placed a hand on Tony's back to offer comfort. She really wanted to give him a hug but refrained. She wanted to maintain her professionalism within the office. "McGee's right Tony," she said. "They more than likely told her that to 'rope her in' so to speak, so they could in effect dissect her - I'm not telling you this to be cruel or anything- I believe they wanted a subject they could test and experiment with to further enhance their supersoldier project. A shapeshifting supersoldier would be a major accomplishment for them. Your mother is a victim as well. She was led to believe she would be getting medical help, not used for experiments."

"They're both right, DiNozzo" Gibbs spoke up. "You were, what, six when she left you and your father? You were a child- no way you knew what was going on other than your mother left you and your father. Your mother is more at fault for this, but inadvertently. Had she known their true intentions, I doubt she would have gone there. One good thing came out of that. She didn't tell them about you or your father."

"Yeah. I suppose." Even though his team was offering comforting words, he still felt ill at ease. It wasn't easy to deal with learning that your mother might have been the inadvertent cause of torture and experiments on SSE Agents, even if she might not have been aware of it at the time she was at Gen Tech.

"Your mother never knew about the SSE division and its Agents, Tony. Someone else had to have known and told the head of Gen Tech." Vee mentioned.

"The 'mole' perhaps?" McGee spoke up. Someone at either of the shapeshifting hospitals is supplying resources and info to these Gen Tech whackaloons, Vee. I've got Hugh and his team working on finding out who it is. He or she is responsible for the capture, torture, experiments, and death for SSE Agents. Your brother is working on it as well. He's a great Agent. I see why Hugh has him on his team."

"Thanks McGee" Vee responded while gently reaching for Tony's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
"Boss? Can we also see if what Tony mentioned about his mother can be substantiated? Vee asked. I'm not saying it's impossible, but, I would like to be a hundred percent sure on that. Rule 3."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Gibbs smiled as he said "it never hurts to double check."

"Oh good. Thanks boss." Vee looked again at Tony, and this time, she couldn't hold back anymore. She surprised Tony with a quick hug for comfort. She sensed he needed someone backing him up right now, and she was more than willing to show her support. To say Tony was surprised at Vee's sudden hug would be an understatement. He never thought she would, especially in front of Gibbs. He responded with a gentle hug of his own as he whispered 'thanks' in her ear. Tony heard a whispered 'you're welcome'.

The sound of someone clearing his throat was heard within the room. It startled Vee, and she jumped, reluctantly parting from Tony.

"Sorry boss, won't happen again" she said, looking at Gibbs.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Rule 6 already, Vee," Gibbs said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh! No! Never boss!! You're right, sign of weakness." She cleared her throat and walked back over to her casefile.

Gibbs got up and whispered by her ear "Relax. It's okay. I understand you giving Tony a hug and the reason for it. Thank you. No need for sorry. You did nothing wrong. That's what I meant."

"Ah! Got it boss." She picked up the clicker and picked up where she left off while Gibbs sat back down at the conference table. She started to explain the various images on the screen.

"Okay. Tyler's got his dirty fingers in more pies than just Gen Tech. He's also got connections to arms dealers and those who utilize chemical warfare. Fornell and I discovered a warehouse stocked with guns and chemicals galore. Although Fornell and I suspected Tyler's involvement, we had no solid proof so we went after the people smuggling and selling the guns and chemicals. Of course, now it makes more sense that Gen Tech would deal with these people. Guns and chemical weapons for their supersoldiers makes a whole lot of sense to me." Vee said.

"It sure would. How about this? Not only do they want to utilize chemical warfare, **BUT** they also want their supersoldiers immune to chemicals utilized in chemical warfare. So they give them, say, a cocktail filled with chemicals so they can build up immunity. That might explain why Gibson looked mutated like he did when his body was discovered at Anacostia Park. Especially when combined with the metals found in his body."

"Wow. That's brilliant! Way to go McGee!" Vee said, holding up her hand for a high five. Tim smiled. It reminded him of Abby. She would do the same when he came up with a theory, said something logical or something that made sense.

"We'll be looking into that. I'm with Vee. Great job McGee. My gut tells me you're on the right track. I'm betting the tox screen ordered on Gibson will turn that theory into a fact."

"Right boss. I can check with Abby and Angela later and see if they have the results."

"Vee. Anything else you need to present?"

"Yes boss. She brought up yet another image on the screen. Tyler is also working with a prominent Paramilitary militia group of nasty Aryans. They call their group and are known as the Aryan World Order. These guys are white supremists who have no problem carrying out acts of violence or terrorism. They are also highly interested in Shapeshifting Supersoldiers, and my bet is they want Gen Tech to figure a way to turn their men into Shapeshifting supersoldiers."

"Whoa. Talk about cuckoo for cocoa puffs. I guess these boneheads didn't get the memo in order to BE a shapeshifter you have to be born that way."

Vee smiled. "True, DiNozzo. I've also discovered that Gen Tech is experimenting with utilizing and combining animal and human DNA. Believe it or not, other laboratories are as well. But their methods are vastly different from Gen Tech's, but with the same goal in mind. Supersoldiers to fight in combat."

"Whoa-so some of the weird things they show on that program? What's it called? Oh yeah,Monster Quest could be a product of some lab? Some of those creatures look like they could've come from the x files. There's gotta be a whole gaggle of Frankensteins out there no one knows about heading these labs and experiments. Creepy. Or worse-could some of those Gen Tech Scientists working at Gen Tech moved on to create and command labs of their own?"

"Or Tony, what about they research these labs then go in to infiltrate and gather their information for themselves? Demand their cooperation or they take over or shut down their competition. And Gen Tech sends out the Aryans to carry out this dirty work."

"Okay. There's a lot of great information here, Vee. Very impressive. But I think we can now go back to the squad room and figure out where we go from here."

"Right boss. I hope my presentation can help us bring SSE Agents home, and free from torture. They've suffered long enough. I say time for some action. Give these whackos a huge can of whoop ass."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he had to laugh. He admired Vee's spunk and her drive to help the team solve the case. Oh yeah, he thought. She was much more of a match for DiNozzo. She would keep him on his toes, and would be a handful for him.

Gibbs felt she was a huge asset to his team. She was doing a great job for a probationary Agent, and he was leaning toward asking Borden to make her a permanent member of his team. Fornell was right. She was a great Agent.

"Vee, great work today. I meant what I said. Your presentation is impressive. Hopefully it will get us to our goal. Putting these whackos out of commission and bringing the SSE Agents home. C'mon everyone. Squad room. I'm in need of a coffee refill and some lunch would be nice."

"Sounds like a plan, boss," DiNozzo answered. Vee and McGee also liked that plan. Take a break, get something to eat and re focus on the case. Yes, a very good plan indeed. 

* * *

 

_He had the feeling that he was being watched. Spied on. Whatever you wanted to call it. And he was pissed. If his suspicions were true, and it was anyone from his job, heads were going to roll. Literally. He would make sure of that. He would allow no rats, spies or snitches in his domain. What pissed him off royally was, that right now it was mere speculation, or he was being overly suspicious. Was he becoming delusional, or paranoid? NO!! No, he preferred to think he was being overly cautious. A necessity, especially for someone in his position._

_He also did some checking. Looking for bugs in his office, break room, bathroom, any place in the building he frequented often. He had also checked for any surveillance cameras that didn't belong as well. Oh yes, he had been quite thorough. (Or so he thought. Little did he know there was a 'bug' and 'camera, but were placed where he never would have thought to look.)_

_But who would dare try to cross him, especially after his warning. He had made it very crystal clear that anyone opening their mouths to double cross him would pay. And their loved ones as well. His line of work required him to run a tight ship, to make it plain he was the boss and everyone had better do as they were told to do, whether they liked it or not. Or else. Oh, he had to regretfully arrange some 'accidents' unfortunately. As far as he was concerned, they were tough lessons and necessary to make it clear he wasn't going to tolerate disobedience. And they were lucky to get off so lightly, especially when the option for murder had crossed his mind. It was time for drastic measures. Time to tell anyone who posed a threat it was time to shape up or ship out!! And if they had to 'ship out' in a body bag, well, he thought, that could be arranged..._

  
_He hadn't needed to resort to that. Yet. But, if he had to..well, you know the saying, he thought to himself. Do whatever you have to **by any means necessary.** His dirty little secrets were going to remain just that. Secrets. And if those secrets were **ever** exposed-by anyone-well, he thought, Hade's Underworld would look like a kindergarten playground compared to the hell **he** would unleash on the unfortunate soul or souls who would even dare such a thing!_

_The three men watching the monitor were quite pleased with themselves. Their prey was doing exactly what they wanted him to do. Right now, he was antsy and cautious. But, how long would that caution last? How long would it be before he would forget about being cautious, and make that one mistake that would expose his dirty secrets and crimes he was committing?_

_Oh, yeah, once he was caught, he would be going to prison for quite a long time. They would make sure of it. Their trap was sprung, now, they were waiting for their prey to take the bait. Once that happened, operation 'Whack A Mole' would be mission accomplished. Hugh Toorop was looking forward to that. So were his team mates Mark and Javier. It was just a matter of time. Hugh and his team were confident that 'mission accomplished was going to be very soon. That made them all smile evily. How they loved to catch prey-especially when the prey was a dirtbag._

 

 


End file.
